OMG! Max is Gone!
by rae0717
Summary: Max is living her normal life: being chased by things unknown and some things unthinkable, but when Sam, the boy from her school in Virginia, comes and takes her away, what will she do and who will she choose? Find out in OMG! Max is Gone!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

MAX:

I was running. Shouldn't really surprise you if you know a lot about me. And it shouldn't surprise you if you knew enough about me to know what I was running from: Erasers, Flyboys, you name it. Basically every thing that had come after me and my flock I was running from. I was going down a hill at supersonic speed, almost feeling like I was going to roll down and lose my balance and then fall off the edge of the hill. Of course that wasn't a bad idea considering the fact that I had wings.

Yes, I have _wings, _for those of you who don't know it. If you don't then you don't know me _at all._ Get a book of mine and catch up. (Maximum Ride books—I had to write them to tell everyone what was going to happen, so if you don't have one, get one)

I didn't know where my flock was and I had a bad feeling. I was escaping from the place that I hated most (and if I was being honest with myself, which I am not, I feared the most)—you guessed it, the _school._ Du, du dun.

I am not going to go into a deep explanation of what the school is because I don't want to but in a nutshell it is the worst place you can ever imagine—experiments are being forced through hard and rough tests and a lot of them don't come out alive. There are different hybrids that are being made—like the cheetah-wolf. (AN: in compliments of my friend) Not a good combo.

Then it happens—the cliff. It was either jump off and survive, or stop and be captured. I didn't do the latter because that is not my style. I jumped off and started falling. I enjoyed the sensation of free falling (mostly because I don't go "splat" on the ground), but I saw that down on the ground waiting for me was… Ari. Ari? Wasn't he supposed to be dead? My half brother was here? And judging by the look on his face—a menacing growl and twisted features—this was not a family reunion.

I spread out my wings—_ouch—_and stroked them down and then recommend that to anyone—taking them out that fast is for emergencies only.

Something you should know about me, though, is that I don't like to express pain and I also don't like to be considered as weak. I hate it when people look at me with pity, try to help me (unless I _absolutely_ need it) when I cannot do anything, or to tell me what to do. The flock knows this and they try to not to look at me with pity, but sometimes I see it even when they don't realize it. Usually I grind my teeth and clench my fists together to the tightest degree I can get them in.

I looked down and saw Ari was coming up after me now. I was getting away, but just barely. He was gaining on me…but I didn't understand how. He used to fly uncoordinated and he looked so out of proportion, but now he looked just like Jeb would at his age. Jeb. I ground my teeth now at the thought.

I took off, going at my fastest speed. It was pretty fast. I saw him falling behind. I sighed a tiny sigh of relief, but when I looked in front of me, there he was, right in front of my face. How in the…?

He punched me in the face—no, more on the nose—and I reeled backwards, doing a head spin, falling down. I opened my eyes and saw him coming down for me.

I woke up by sitting upright in bed, my heart racing, my head having some sweat, and my eyes felt bloodshot. I didn't have that much of sleep anymore. Someone like me needs sleep, but I haven't been getting enough, but I still am able to function, so I don't worry about it as much as I should.

I jumped out of my sitting position and looked around. I always did that because being on the run for so long can make you forget where you are when you let your guard down and sleep.

I was in a hotel now with my flock. Angel, Nudge and my mom, were asleep. I crept out of the room and into our bathroom. I looked at myself and I didn't disappoint, that is for sure. I did have bloodshot eyes, but I could cover it up once I washed my face. I don't know how that works, but if it keeps everyone from worrying, it is worth it. My hair was in mats and was a big tangled up mess. Ugh. I didn't like it. My hair was starting to grow out more and I knew I would have to whack it off soon. I didn't care how my hair looked (too many other things to worry about) so I was able to cut it off and be okay with it even as an unfit cut. But if it works, it works. Mom gave me some hair bands to keep it out of my eyes and mouth, so I liked that.

I got some water in my hands and splashed my face, making sure some of the water got in my eyes. I dried it off with a towel and looked at myself again. Yep. It worked. My eyes looked normal. They were brown, but they were normal. At least my eyes are normal. I took some comfort in that.

I walked out of the bathroom and looked for some clothes. I grabbed the first shirt and jeans that I saw and put them on. I didn't really care what I looked like to others because I was already a freak, so it didn't matter because if they knew what I really was…well, my appearance would be the last thing on their minds.

I looked out the window and the sun was just starting to poke out and make its appearance for the day. I looked at the clock and sure enough it was six in the morning.

I sighed as I sat down on the floor.

A knock came at the door. I knew it was one of us because we came up with a secret knock that only we know. It must be Gasman; he was having some nightmares recently.

I walked over to it and opened it. I looked at Fang and asked, "Couldn't sleep too?"

"Not really," he admitted.

"I know how it is."

"Well, you should, after all."

I resisted the urge to smack him silly. He grinned. He knew me well, even if he couldn't read my mind like Angel could, but he could read my mind, somehow. He knew me pretty well, or my face could be an open book. I don't know, really.

"I want to talk to you, Max. C'mon."

I took one last look at Angel, Nudge and Mom, and walked out after him, gently closing the door. I didn't want to wake them up. I didn't need them lacking sleep as well.

I walked with him and we ended up going into his room. All the guys were out like bricks. They couldn't be woken up even if a semi came right next to them, honking its horn. I smiled slightly.

We sat down on the floor, both of us against the wall. He looked at me for a second, and then said, "Max. Look. I know you don't like to express pain or talk about your feelings, but I know something is going on with you. You aren't getting much sleep. I can see that you are trying to hide it, but everyone can see it. Everyone is concerned about you, Max. I know you don't want them to be, but they are.

"But it is more than that. There is something going on because now you are just giving in to everything your mom and Jeb say without a second thought. You used to make sure it was all right, fighting it until you were positive and sometimes not giving into it at all, but now you seem like you are detached or you don't want to deal with it so you just give in and don't voice your opinion. And you also seem like you like Jeb now. You don't seem to be mad at him anymore. That isn't like you. Max, I want to know what is going on. I can tell you are hurt by something, Max. And you know I am here for you, right?"

My anger flared. How could he be saying all of this? I didn't give into everything they said. I still hated Jeb. How could anyone think otherwise? I would never forgive him for betraying us—never.

"How could you think that?" I exploded. "I still hate Jeb. I am fine, Fang. There is nothing that is wrong with me besides the normal. Don't be concerned about me. I am fine and can take care of myself," I snapped at him.

"Max, you need us more than you know. And you need our help. Just tell me what is wrong."

"It's Ari, Fang," I said quietly as I gave up. There is no point in arguing with him if he is right. "He keeps coming into my dreams and I just don't know why. And every time he does, it is always that he is trying to kill me, or the old Ari. I don't know what is wrong with me, but I can't get much sleep anymore. I am a wreck and I cannot make the same decisions that I used to make. I am falling apart, Fang, and I don't know what to do."

He nodded, thinking this through. He sighed and said, "We will always be here for you and so will I. I care about you and I don't want anything to happen to you, all right? I think the reason Ari is still with you is because you either feel guilty about him dying, you loved him, or even both. You knew he loved you," Fang said quietly now. "Maybe you loved him too."

"Of course I loved him Fang, once he wasn't bent up on killing me. He was my brother. I will always feel guilty for the way I treated him. He didn't deserve to die like he did. If only there weren't mutants and if only we were humans, none of this would've happened. He would be alive and living a happy life, never having to have all of the worries that come with being a mutant. If only," I whispered now, bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them and resting my chin on my arms and knees.

Fang was silent. I looked at him and he looked hurt. Finally he said, "I know, Max, I know. If only we didn't have to be mutants things might be a lot different. But we need to accept it sooner or later because we are stuck with it. But it isn't all that bad. The flock wouldn't be together if we weren't mutants. We wouldn't be able to fly and would have to go to school."

I knew he was right. He understood what I was going through as well as what I had to accept. I nodded.

He wrapped a supportive arm around my shoulders and said, "We are all here for you. Just remember that and if you ever need to talk, you have me if no one else. Okay?"

I nodded.

He kissed my hair lightly and said, "I think it is time we wake everyone up. You in?" he asked as he stood up.

"Of course," I said as I grasped his outreaching hand and pulled myself up. We walked to wake everyone up and I felt better. I would be as long as Fang was with me. But I might not be even if he is. I was about to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

FANG

I helped Max up from the ground, thinking hard about what she said. She loved Ari. Of course she would love Ari, but it hurt. He had hunted us down, had hurt us, and she _loved_ him? Even if she loved him as a little brother, it still hurt. I still didn't understand _how_ she could.

She smiled at me and I returned it with a weak grin. I liked her, and I felt how hard it was for her to carry on each day, but I also admired the courage she had. Even though things get rough, she puts on a serious face and faces it head on.

I respected her, and with good reason.

I went over to Iggy and taped him once on the hand and he sat up in one quick moment and said, "What?"

"It's cool, Ig," I said.

"Don't do that, man," he said as he stood up. "Hi, Max," he added.

"Hey," she said.

Iggy may be blind, but he could feel when people were in the room with him and if he knew the person, he would know who it was. I found it a little weird, I mean he is blind, but we are different altogether, so I couldn't really be worried or anything.

"Gazzy," I said, shaking him a little. He could be a big sleeper when he wants to be, and we stayed up late last night.

"Huh?" he asked as he started to sit up.

"Time to rise and shine."

"Ugh."

"Should we wake up…Jeb?" I asked Max. I knew the answer before she gave it.

She glared at me for a second, but then said, "No, thank you."

Iggy tensed and Gasman looked between the two of us.

"It's cool, you guys; don't worry about it."

They still didn't relax, and I knew why: even if it doesn't look like a fight, it very well could turn into one.

"Sorry," I said to Max, making peace before the war started.

She looked angry for a moment, but then she relaxed and said, "It's fine. We should wake the _others_ up."

I sighed and nodded. "Let's go, Iggy, Gasman."

We walked to the door and we went into the hall.

Once the door was shut, Gasman said, "So what's for breakfast?"

Max, being the leader said, "We'll get some grub downstairs."

Gasman nodded and Max smiled; I knew she felt like she was getting into control again.

Max opened up her room and we all shuffled in. She went to Angel first. Max tries to say she has no favorites, but we all know Angel is her favorite.

"Angel, sweetie, time to get up," she said, pushing the curls away from her forehead.

Angel woke up slowly and rubbed her eyes and yawned as she got up.

Max's eyes watered slightly. I knew what she was feeling.

"Hi, Max. What is going to happen today?" Angel asked.

"Um, I think we are going to confer with my mom first."

Max's eyes met mine and she looked like she knew she was losing control again. I knew what this meant.

"We are going to go to a meeting that Dr. Martinez said we should go to," I stepped in for her.

All three of them tensed, waiting for it.

"You guys, seriously, lighten up," Max said, her tone light.

They all looked between the two of us and Angel looked at me.

_What went on between you two?_

_ Nothing that you need to know. Please stay out._

Angel looked at me and raised her eyebrows. My eyes said _No_ and hers said _Yes_.

Max looked at both of us and I shrugged and Angel gave me an evil glare. I smiled slightly in response.

Max said, "Whatever is going on between you two I don't want to know."

"Just Angel being stubborn," I said, knowing that she really _did_ want to know.

Max shook her head and smiled slightly.

She went over to Nudge and said, "Nudge, time to wake up."

"Leave me alone," she mumbled, not fully awake.

Max looked at me and rolled her eyes as in saying: Typical.

"Nudge, you're going to miss the food," I said.

She jumped up. "Where is the food? I'm hungry. Can we go now? What are you all doing in here? Where is—"

Max laughed as she put her hand over Nudge's mouth. "We'll go in just a sec. Hang tight."

Max went over to her mom slowly. Max had been having some worry about her mom. Ever since we rescued her, she hasn't been herself.

"Mom?" she asked as she lightly nudged Dr. Martinez.

"What?" she asked, whirling around. She had been sleeping sitting down and her head on the table and now she looked wide-eyed at Max.

She sighed and said, "Sorry, Max."

"Don't be sorry," Max said. "Can we get some grub?"

"Sure," she said. "Let me just give you…"

Suddenly her head whipped out and she looked at the window. We all did as well; the window was shaking, vibrating.

"Get out of the room!" Max shouted. She grabbed Angel and Nudge with both of her hands and pulled them with her.

I pulled Gazzy on my back and Iggy held onto my shirt as I ran. The Dr. was right behind me.

But once we got out into the hallway, it was crowded with people, screaming and running around like madmen. I looked around wildly for an exit, a way out, and then caught Max's eyes.

Up? They seemed to be asking.

"Gonna have to," I said.

"Everyone, on three," Max said. Max looked at her mom and grabbed her. "One," she said and we all jumped up and went up out of the roof, and man did it hurt like heck.

Dr. Martinez said, "Wait, what about Jeb?"

"Leave him," Max spat out.

"No, Max," her mom told her levelly. "Put me on the ground and go back for him yourself.

She wanted to defy, but she couldn't. I couldn't say I would because she would get in trouble, so I gave her a look that said: save it.

We all went down and she placed the Dr. on the ground and took off into the air to go back to the hotel to get Jeb.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

MAX:

This is a time that I could say I hate my mom, but I am not going to say it because it isn't true, but the same could not be said about Jeb. Jeb…I couldn't even call him dad, he was that bad. Ugh.

I went back into the hotel and crashed in the window that was Jeb's. Of course, he wasn't there. Typical. Try to save him and he isn't there.

I didn't know what to do and Fang's words were running through my head over and over again like a tape recorder.

_ You also seem like you like Jeb now._

That hurt. I could never like him; even if he was the nicest person in my life, I could not like him. He hurt me, he had deceived not only me, but also my flock, and I would not tolerate that. Do whatever he wants to me (like he _could_), but you _never_ mess with my flock.

I stormed out the door, my anger making me move quickly. I hated Jeb. I _hated_ him. He could die for all I cared for. It would be better if he were dead.

I stopped and looked around me. All was silent. That had me on edge. There was no one here; everyone had evacuated the building. Where could he be…?

I called for him. "Jeb! Come out now; this isn't funny!"

I ran through the hall, searching for him. There was no way he could've gotten out without any of us knowing it. There was just no way.

"Jeb!"

Still no answer. There was a breeze coming through one of the windows and I stopped suddenly. Something wasn't right here.

I walked slowly into the room, watching my back as I did so. There was no way that this wasn't some kind of set up. If someone came out on me, I would attack him or her and then run, simple as that.

I walked fully into the room slowly, and then the door banged shut.

I whirled suddenly and a fist connected with my face. _Expect the unexpected Max_, my Voice chimed in.

_Nice time for _you_ to show up, _I snarled back in my mind.

I stood up and ignored the blood on my face, from my nose, and ducked as another punch came for me. I roundhouse kicked him in the gut, but it didn't do any good; the guy came towards me, stalking towards me, with glee shinning in his eyes.

I backed up slightly, to make it _look_ like I was afraid (I really wasn't), and then I spread my wings, flew at him, and kicked him with both feet in the chest.

I may be mostly human, but I am a very _strong_ human. I am stronger than an average grown man. And when my force came at him, it _came_ at him.

He stumbled against the wall and I made a run for the window, but another guy stopped me. I glared at him for a second, but then slowly stopped as I recognized him. But I couldn't believe it. This could not be possible.

"Hi," Sam said.

I looked at Sam in disbelief. There was no way this could be happening. I had trusted him…well, not _fully_, but I had believed for a minute that he wasn't out to get me, that he wasn't an Eraser, he wasn't an enemy, but here he was.

"Don't be afraid, Max," he said gently.

_Expect the unexpected, _my Voice said now, it ringing in my head.

"Shut up!" I growled at both of them. To Sam I said, "I am not afraid of you; I was _never_ afraid of you!"

"Don't lie to me, Max; I can see it. You are losing control. You aren't as focused as you used to be. I can see you are panicking, not being able to think of a way to escape. There is no way you can."

"You wanna bet?" I snarled at him in a menacing voice. "Well, take this!" I shouted as I punched him in the ear. It is always a good place to hit because no one expects it. They usually expect it for the nose or the mouth.

He didn't flinch. He didn't even move except to take my arm and twist it behind my back. He grabbed my other arm and tied me up. He bound me by a thick rope. I may be strong, but not that strong.

"Face it, Max. You have no way out of this and you know it," Sam said.

"I may have more ways than you think," I said threateningly at him.

"What is that?" he asked. "Call your friends? That won't help any. Try to break out of this yourself? You know you aren't that strong. Wait for the opportune moment and then bail? That usually works with you, but it won't this time; you are too precious to be running away like that. What else is there?"

I stared at him, trying to control my expression, but had a hard time doing it. He knew everything that I had thought up and there was no other way I could think right now; I was beat, for now at least.

I hear Fang's words in my mind. _I know something is going on with you._

I knew it was there as well, and I didn't want to admit it, but it looked like I had to now. I was losing a grip on who I was. And why was that? I didn't know. The only thing I could think of was that this was beginning to be too much for me, or I was being a depressed teen and couldn't think about anything anymore. It could be a combo of both.

I looked into Sam's eyes in defiance. "You're never going to beat me, do you understand? I am Max, and you don't want to mess with me."

"I already have, Max," Sam said gently. "Time for you to sleep; you need to sleep, all of this fighting isn't doing any good for you. We want you to be at your best."

"For what? And who are you?"

"You know who I am, Max. I dated you back at our school. As for what, well, we'll wait for that one to be revealed when you wake up."

I spat into Sam's eyes. I hit the right, then the left. I smiled in satisfaction.

The guy who I had first encountered had his hands in fists and started for me, but Sam said, "Don't worry; what can she do to me?"

They both laughed. That got my anger going. I was going to break out of this and I was going to kick their sorry behinds all the way from here into the farthest galaxy possible. I would _make sure_ of it.

_Angel, where are you?_ I called out to her.

No reply. Sam laughed. "I told you that wasn't going to work. You had better start believing me when I say things because I am never wrong."

"OK, then, where's my dad?" I gagged in my mind for using that term for Jeb.

He laughed again. "I know it hurts you to say that."

"Then why do you _laugh_?" I asked, interrupting whatever he was going to say.

"I laugh because you are funny."

"So you rejoice in my pain is what you are saying."

"Don't put words in my mouth," he said. "I was mostly laughing at your facial expression, not your pain. I know it hurts, Max, but it will get better."

"Ugh. I don't believe you."

"You will once you learn."

"I will _never_ learn _anything_ from _you!_"

"Just wait and see, wait and see."

He sprayed something, knock out gas, I think it was, and I fell into unconsciousness, but not before I heard one last thing.

"Max," someone said softly, and then I was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4

FANG

I stared at Max as she grunted and flew off towards Jeb's window. I knew what she was going to do: she was going to kick the window and jump into the room. Sure enough she did.

"Fang?" the Dr. asked.

"Yeah?"

"Am I going to regret this?"

"She'll get over it," I answered her calmly. "She will be mad at first, but not at you."

Dr. Martinez nodded.

"Fang?" Angel whispered, tugging my sleeve.

"Yeah, Angel?"

"I can't hear Max. She's gone. She isn't dead, I know that much, but I can't hear her thoughts anymore."

I looked into her childlike eyes and said soothingly, "I'm sure she is fine. Just give her a minute and she will come out."

Angel didn't look convinced. I could tell that everyone was worried now.

"Iggy?" I asked.

"Yeah, Fnick?" he asked as he edged his way towards me.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Does it involve explosives?"

"Yeah," I said, a little nervous as to what I was going to ask him, wondering how far he was going to take this.

"I'm your man; what do you need?"

"I need a bomb that can explode one to two people that are close together, but not the whole room. Is there anything that can do that?"

"I'll think of something," Iggy said as he smiled.

Gazzy came over. "Can I help?" he asked hopefully.

"You're my partner in crime; of course you can help."

I looked at Gasman, a little bit amazed.

"Anything for Max," he whispered and I nodded.

While Iggy and Gasman were off in their own little world, creating the "bomb", or whatever explosive it may be, I watched the window she went in carefully.

"It's been three minutes, Fang," Nudge whispered, looking at me with worried eyes.

"All right; I'll go up and check it out. Everyone stay down here, I'll be back in a second."

I started to go, but Iggy said, "Not without me you won't."

"Or me," Gazzy said.

"Fang, don't you know we are in this together?" Angel asked. "If one goes we all go."

"If she is under a threat, then we cannot all go because if we do, all of us are caught. We need more than one survivor out here in case something happens. I'll take Iggy with me. The Dr. will watch over you. Stay here, and if I don't come back, Dr. hide them," I instructed her.

She nodded.

"C'mon, Iggy," I said as he and I flew up and into the hotel.

IGGY

I followed Fang into the room that I knew Max had gone into. I could smell her scent. It's a bird thing, so don't freak out on me. She had gone in and gone out, I knew that much. And she wasn't in here long.

"This way," I said, following her scent.

I could feel Fang looking at me, perplexed. I hated that feeling. I knew people stared at me like that all the time and it made me feel squirmy.

I followed her trail, going through the hall. I almost passed the entrance she went into, but stopped myself suddenly.

"In here," I whispered so quietly only Fang could hear.

I could hear voices. I heard Max's first.

"OK, then, where's my dad?"

I heard laughter and I felt Fang stiffen.

"I know it hurts you to say that," a guy said, and I thought I recognized his voice.

"Then why do you _laugh_?"

"I laugh because you are funny."

"So you rejoice in my pain is what you are saying."

"Don't put words in my mouth. I was mostly laughing at your facial expression, not your pain. I know it hurts, Max, but it will get better."

"Ugh. I don't believe you."

"You will once you learn."

"I will _never_ learn _anything_ from _you!_"

"Just wait and see, wait and see."

I heard the noise and I knew what it was before Fang did.

"Max!" I yelled as I charged into the room, Fang right behind me. "Sam, what did you do to her?" I roared, enraged that he could ever hurt Max.

"Ha, ha. The blind one remembers me," Sam said in a jolly voice that I wanted to beat him senseless.

I heard a quiet advance heading my way, so I dodged it quickly. I could feel it moving after me quickly. In a sense, I was kind of dancing…ugh. It sent shivers in my mind just thinking of it that way.

I heard something from my right and dodged it, but it seemed to find me and I was knocked to the ground.

FANG

I watched Max fall to the ground and my fury rose. How in the world did Sam come to play in all of this? It didn't make sense. Sam had been her boyfriend, and I hated him every second he was with her, but for him to be part of the School? I couldn't believe it.

"Yes, Fang, I am part of the School. I was undercover for quiet sometime; no one even noticed that I was different, that I didn't belong. And I have kept that title proudly, but the School needs her, and I do not intend to displease them by not bringing her in."

"So you were her boyfriend and now you want to hurt her?" I asked in disbelief.

Sam chuckled. "Seems that way, doesn't it?" he murmured.

"It doesn't _seem_; it is that way. What is your incentive? What is in it for you?"

"There is nothing in it for me; no recognition, no satisfaction, nothing. The only thing I could possibly _gain_ from it is a job well done. And I am not going to hurt Max. They don't want her for her to be experimented with."

"Then what?" I said sarcastically.

"They want to tell her something, and then she is free to go. All of this may have been unnecessary, but it will be over quickly, but you need to stay here. I know you won't do it by your own will, so I am going to have to knock you out for a while. Looks like Iggy is out," Sam noted, looking in his general direction.

I looked in horror at Iggy. He was on the ground, knocked out cold. I could tell it wasn't by abuse; there wasn't a cut, scratch or even bruise on him.

I turned around in time to see the gas come into my face. I tried to hold my breath, but I could only go for so long before it became too unbearable.

I tried not to inhale it, but in the end I couldn't and I fell to the floor, but I wasn't passed out, not yet.

Sam knelt by me and said, "I'm sorry Fang, but it is too late. I hope no one followed you. If you leave us alone, our job will be done soon, but if not, our job is going to take a lot longer."

I managed a snarl before I passed out, falling into darkness that I tried to fight, but failed to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

MAX:

Whirling lights, blinding me, shinning too brightly in my eyes. Ugh…when was it going to end? I couldn't see anything but the brilliant lights that were too bright and enough to blind me.

I sat up suddenly, but hit my head. "Ouch!" I yelled.

I looked up and I was reeling. Oh, no. I know where I am and I don't like it. For those of you that are slow, let me translate: I am at the School and I am in, you guessed it, a _freaking_ dog crate. Ugh! When was the hunt, the chase, going to end?

There was a turning of the keys. I lay back down and pretended to be K.O'd.

"Max, it's me. You need to get up," Sam said as he entered. I wanted to kick his butt.

I opened my eyes in slits, pretending that I was just waking up. I almost laughed out loud for it. I was a good actress that was for sure.

"Max, don't play games with me. You need to come with me."

"Play games with _you_?" I asked, infuriated, sitting up and hitting my head again. "What is it that you have been doing with me? Strolling through the park?"

"We need to go. The sooner we go the sooner you can leave, if you chose."

"And where are we going?" I snarled. "On a honeymoon?"

"Max, we don't have much time. If you are to leave, we need to get you to the place you need to be now."

"And what will that accomplish?" I asked.

"Your freedom, maybe. Did you ever think of that?"

"There is a twist in here I just know it."

"Don't be so quick to assume, Max. You know what they say about that word."

"Whatever," I spat at him.

He opened my cage. I planned to lunge at him the second he got it open, but when he did, he held up his finger. In his hand was the knock out gas. I fumed.

"Don't make me use it again, Max."

I growled something unintelligible and walked out with him.

He didn't bother to watch me as he led me to wherever he was taking me. He knew if I were to make an attack.

Sam seemed calm and casual, as if we really _were_ strolling through the park and not the worst place in the world. His jaw wasn't tense like mine, his eyes, I could tell, had no fury in them, mine on the other hand did. His back was relaxed and not tense like mine was. He seemed perfectly at ease.

I wanted to shoot him.

We went through the halls and I could feel the perspiration on my hands; they felt like sweating sticks with flesh on them. I couldn't stop the feeling like somebody was watching me, but then I knew why: there were cameras everywhere at this School. There was no way I could escape without being seen. Being caught was another thing, however.

Sam stopped suddenly and in my nervous thinking almost bumped into him, but I stopped just a centimeter short.

He turned around and said, "Someone wants to see you."

"Who? The Ghost of Christmas Future?" I asked in a snarl.

"No, but you do know this person."

"Oh, great, just what I need: _another_ betrayer," I muttered.

"Come in, Max," a voice that I have heard before said and I froze with shock and tension.

Sam tried to push me in, but I evaded him and went in slowly myself. I had to make sure this wasn't real, that this voice I was hearing really didn't belong to…

No! It was that person that Fang had kissed at the school we all went to: normal school, not a school that was a dungeon of despair and hopelessness and anger.

Or, as I liked to call her: Red-Haired Wonder.

But I wasn't worried or anxious anymore, as if those words could _really_ apply to me. No, I was _angry._ Why had she the nerve to show up here, of all places? Was the School being run by some freaking kids?

"Have a seat, Max. There is a lot to talk about."

"I don't think so," I growled.

"I'll just have Sam hold you then."

She motioned with her hand and Sam came and took my arm in an upper grasp. Ha! I practically snorted. Like _he_ could hold _me_. He was just a human, a human who knew a little too much. I could take him out easily.

He laughed then. "Seems that way, doesn't it?" he murmured.

My smile slowly turned upside down. I looked perplexed.

"Did you honestly think the School would let humans know what was going on? I know you're smarter than that."

"Then what are you?"

"The thing, Max, is that we are just like you. We are avian-human hybrids. We have been around for a while, just the two of us, waiting for someone. Waiting for _you._"

I snorted.

"What is so amusing about this?"

"You're obviously lying. There is no way this all fits."

"Wanna bet?" he asked as he stepped back from me and gently opened his wings as far as they would go in the room. Red-Haired Wonder did the same.

I backed up slowly, so slowly that it didn't seem like I was moving at all. Of course I didn't think this. That would've been foolish. If I had, there would've been no point in even trying. Sam is like Angel.

He has telepathy.

My eyes searched the room, seeing where any possible wiggle room was. All I found was the entrance I had come in, and even it seemed impossible to get to.

"So," I said, trying to keep my voice light, but having a hard time from keeping the snarl out of it. "Out with it; what do you want?"

"It's not what _we_ want, but what the _world_ wants."

I narrowed my eyes into slits.

Red-Haired Wonder, or RHW, as I will call her, said, "Max, you were specially designed to save the world. You are the only one who can. We can help you accomplish this. We are the ones that can help you bring the world back to the way it should be."

"Which is what?" I said, angry with her choice of words, but more importantly, at her. "All hail Mary peaceful? Like that is _ever_ possible."

"You are the only one who can bring the world back to the way it should be. Pollution, war, oil, all of this can be back to the way it should be with your help: pollution gone, oil prices and oil itself dropped lower, the war could become less and less with you. Imagine all of the positive things you can do.

"All we want is to help you along the way, make sure you do it."

I stared at her, narrowing my eyes further until she was barely existent. "So you want me to help you," I said, stating the obvious.

"We want you to do what you were meant to do," Sam said gently. "We want you to bring the world back down from the cliff it is at."

"I can't."

"Max…" Sam started, but I said, "I won't."

"Max," RHW started to say.

"No. I can do it just fine with my flock. I don't need you two to tell me what to do. I can do it just fine without you."

"We can make it happen faster. At the rate you are going it is going to take you a long time to get this resolved. Lissa and I were meant to help you."

"I will _never_ abandon my flock."

Sam stared at me sadly and said, "You're gonna have to."

A/N: I need help with this chapter, with the stuff about saving the world, so if you could help me, I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

FANG:

I groaned. Sighing I sat up and looked around. Then it all hit me. I stood up quickly and looked over to where Iggy was, and saw that he was just getting up as well, rubbing his head. I went over to him and extended my hand to him. He took it without even thinking about it.

"Wha' happened?" Iggy asked.

"Sam got her," I growled.

"What?" he shouted, glaring around at the room, his nostrils flaring. I could tell he was trying to pick up the scent. But there was none to pick up; it was all gone.

"It's no use, Ig," I said.

"We should've used the bomb! I can't believe I was so _stupid!_"

"It's all right, Ig. No one is going to hold it against you."

"But _I_ will!"

"Iggy, we'll find her. We always do. Now we need to find the others soon. I hope the doctor hid them well."

"Let's go," Iggy said, his voice still a little rough.

IGGY:

We stormed out of the room as fast as we could. I felt angry with myself. I could've saved her. I could've saved us all. But I didn't! How could I be so _stupid!_ If I had set the bomb off like it should've been…she would be here, immediately looking for the others, wanting to make sure everyone was okay before she told us what happened with her and Sam.

If I had shouted to her, maybe she would've known that Fang and I were there, seeing it all, going to help her, but failed. Maybe it would be different.

But maybe not.

FANG:

_Angel?_ I called in my mind, willing her to hear me. I didn't know how far her telepathy could work, how far it could extend, but I was going to find out.

_Fang?_ I heard her think to me.

_Thank God. Where are you?_

_ We're with Max's mom. We are just up one house from where you are._

_ We'll be there in a sec. Hold tight._

_ Max isn't with you. _It wasn't a question. She could feel what I was feeling in mind.

_We'll find her, Angel. Don't worry._

_ I know we will,_ she said with the graveness of an adult. _We always do, don't we?_

_ That's right._

"Iggy," I said. "Strait down in two seconds."

He nodded and I was shocked to see one angry tear in his eye, rolling down from his eye onto cheek. I held my tongue. I knew better than to say anything. I didn't understand why he was crying, though. It wasn't his fault.

Just then Iggy went down faster than I have ever seen him and I followed behind him. I could see anger was fueling him.

We landed and I put my hand on his shoulder. He stiffened and I said awkwardly, "It'll be all right."

He stared strait ahead through unseeing eyes and didn't say anything, didn't even acknowledge that he heard me.

Angel came running out, Nudge holding her hand and Gazzy holding her other hand and she hugged me tightly. I patted her back gently and said what I said to Iggy, "It'll be all right."

"Where's Max?" Nudge asked, looking around.

"I don't know."

I looked out of the corner of my eye at Iggy, inconspicuously and I saw his eyes flare. Gazzy noticed it too and he was taken aback.

"We need to go inside and let the Dr. know what is going on," I said, taking Angel's hand and leading them in.

Gasman was holding Iggy's hand, but was looking worriedly at him.

_It'll be all right,_ Angel said in my mind. _I know why he is angry: he believes all of this is his fault and that he could've saved Max. He is put out with himself. I'll talk to him, though. It's all right. It wasn't his fault. Nothing he could've done would've prevented it. Sam was strong and he had resources, _she said, growling in my mind now and I was taken aback. So much hatred from her.

_Everything will be okay. But let's focus on one thing at a time. _

We entered the house and the Dr. met us. I could tell she was trying to hide the panic in her eyes as she looked for Max and didn't find her.

"Sam got her, Dr.," I said. "We're going to the School tomorrow to get her back."

"How do you know where she is?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"Let's just say when someone who is an enemy comes and takes one of us, it is kind of a given that they would only take us to the School, where the most horrible place in the world is."

She looked levelly at me and said, "I know of Sam."

"What do you know?"

"Sit down," she said to all of us.

We sat down on the carpet, all of us in a circle, and she said, looking intently around the circle into each of our eyes, "Sam is an undercover 'agent'," she said, putting air quotes on "agent". "He is an experiment just like you, except for the fact that the School used him in different ways and kept you all separate from him, so he could be used in your lives' without you ever noticing it.

"I don't know why he would want Max for other than for something that the School wants, but Fang, there is something you should know."

"What?" I asked hardly.

"Sam dated Max, as I have heard, and he was an experiment as well, but something you don't know that when you and Lissa were kind of 'together', she didn't tell you that she is the same thing Sam is: she too is an undercover 'agent' that is the same experiment as you all are."

I stared at the Dr. shocked, and then said, "We'll get Max back, and make them both pay."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

MAX:

I looked at Sam who was right in front of my freaking face, whose breath I could feel, but had to admit smelled good, but it was a little thing called _personal space._

He smiled and backed up. His eyes never left mine. I could see what I looked like in his eyes: my hair was ruined, long, and blond. My face had smudges on it, my nose had one big bruise on it. But the thing I found that I liked was the defiance and the hatred in my eyes. I ignored the betrayal in them and focused only on the anger and hatred.

His smile went into a grimace. I, on the other hand, grinned, happy that I was making him concerned. Not that he should be, but it was fun all the same.

He huffed out a big breath and looked away.

Red-Haired Wonder stepped in for him. "Max," she said calmly, "the reason we can't let you go back to the others and let us help you that way is because then we couldn't help you. If we went, you all would _try_ to kill us, but only would end up getting hurt, especially you, Maximum Ride,"—I grimaced when she used my full name.—"but we can't have you dead, so we are going to have to go with you without them."

I glared at her. I was never _jealous_ of her. Of course I hated her guts, but now that hatred was becoming more pronounced. I wanted to wring her neck, but I had to hold back, because I was overpowered. Sure, two humans I could take on with no problem at all, but these weren't two humans. Well, fully humans.

Sam sighed and looked at me. "I can see you aren't going to come easily—"

"No freaking _duh_, Sherlock," I said in an it-should-be-obvious tone.

"—so we are going to have to make you," he finished.

"Oh, I'm so scared. What are you going to do to me? Dress me up like Guinea Pig Barbie?"

"This is no time for your stupid remarks," Sam snapped impatiently.

"And this is no time for you to be a snot bucket," I shot back.

"Your childish insults don't affect me."

"Have you ever been in contact with the Director lately, or, Marian, as some call her?" I asked pleasantly. "If you have, good, cuz you have found your soulmate. She said the exact same thing to me. You two are _perfect _for each other."

I had the satisfaction of Sam blushing.

"Enough, Maximum," RHW said, looking at me with a steady gaze.

"I don't know how you live with yourself," I went on with her conversationally. "You lead F-Nick on and you still like him, and then you have the freaking nerve to take his girlfriend—" (I shuddered in my mind at the word and her eyes went wide)—"and tell her 'You have to save the world without your flock' when in reality you like Nick."

I smiled widely as she flushed in anger.

"Okay, now that we have had this chit chat, can I go? You said I could once you guys talked to me." I was itching to get out of here.

"No, Max. You have to listen to the wording," Sam said, smiling gently. "We said we'd let you go once the _School_ had a word with you. We are not the School. There are people that want a word with you here—"

"So bring me to them. Take me to your leader," I said in a droid voice.

"—but we need you first."

"So, once I do what you say, and talk to the School, I can go, right?"

"That's right," Sam said carefully, assessing my smile and my mind carefully.

"Then I am in. The sooner I get this over with the sooner I can go home."

I knew why I was going: to go home. Once I 'saved the world', I could go back to the flock. So I would go and get it over with. I mean, I still hated them, but you know, sometimes you have to make sacrifices.

I was careful to only think these thoughts consciously, keeping all the other plans in my subconscious, where Sam couldn't get to them. All in good time.

Sam smiled as he heard what I thought about sacrifices and said, "Welcome to the gang. We need to go."

RHW came over to us from behind the desk she was standing behind and said, "Welcome to the crew."

I smiled and followed them out the door.

A/N: What she is saying with the subconscious thing is that she is thinking, formulating, plans in her subconscious and Sam can't access them. That is her way to escape. So she is pretending that she is going along with it; that is why Sam was looking at her carefully.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

ANGEL:

I watched Fang carefully as we flew over to Death Valley, California. He seemed like he was calm and collected, but there was something in his mind that was bugging me.

_I'm gonna hurt that Sam freak. I'm gonna wring his neck and kill him. I'll do it nice and slowly. That boy is full of—_

_ Fang! _I shouted in his mind.

_Angel,_ he said calmly in my mind.

_Fang, what are you doing?_

_ Making plans for Sam. _He said this as calmly as discussing the weather.

_You're underestimating him, Fang._

_ What do you mean? _he asked calmly, but with some respect as well.

_Sam is someone who has _power._ He is someone you do not want to mess with. He is overconfident, yes, but even though overconfidence isn't good, he has a different type. Not only does he _know_ he is going to win, but if he wills it to be so, it will be so._

_ What do you mean?_ he asked guardedly.

_That's one of his abilities. He can simply will something to come true and it does. He can't alter peoples' paths, but he can change outcomes._

_ How does one make more sense than the other?_

I sighed. _Fang, he can't change what peoples' decisions are, but the outcome of events he can change. It's like saying that someone loves someone; he can't change that, but he can change them from going to the person they wanted to go to, to someone else._

_ Ah, _he said, understanding it now. Man, was he slow?

_Be careful, _I warned him.

_ Wait, how did you know this?_

_ I didn't. Max's mom did._

_ How did she…?_

_ I don't know, Fang._

It was quiet while he thought about it. I sighed and listened to what Iggy was thinking. I was worried about him. It wasn't like him to feel this way. Normally he was as collected as Fang or Max, but now he was out of sorts.

_Maybe I'll take the Big Bomb and smash it into his skull. Then it would end him for good this time. I will _not_ let him take Max away this time._

_ Iggy, _I said, sending a thought to him.

_Angel,_ he said, startled. I didn't normally come in his mind.

_Hi,_ I said calmly. Then I said, _Ig, you don't have to think you are responsible for Sam taking Max, because you aren't. It wasn't your—_

_ Angel, _he said in a mental tone as cold and chilly as ice, _don't even bother. I had a bomb ready to use and I forgot about it! How could I _forget_ about a _bomb? _It is my fault. Don't even bother to make me feel better or talk about it to Fang. Just drop it._

_ Fang didn't make me do it, and I am not trying to make you 'feel better', Iggy. What I am trying to do is to say that all of this guilt isn't meant for you. I mean, what could you do? Set off a bomb? It wouldn't have done a bit of good._

_ How do you know that?_ he retorted. _You weren't there._

_ No, but I do know what Sam could do._

_ What could he have done that a bomb couldn't prevent? Enlighten me, please._

I sighed and said, _Iggy, Sam has the ability to make things that he wants happen to happen. He can make events happen the way he wants to. He can't change peoples' decisions, but can make things that he wants to happen, happen._

_ Oh,_ Iggy said, catching onto it faster than Fang did.

_If he wants something to happen, it happens. Simple as that._

_ So basically you are saying we are screwed._

_ Depends, _I said thoughtfully. _If we can trick him, we might have a chance. He isn't exactly the brightest tool in the shed, but he isn't the dumbest in the world, either._

_ We actually might have a chance at that. If Gazzy could fart loud enough and gassy enough, it might make him reconsider. _

_ Iggy, please. It would make him surrender without another thought._

We both laughed out loud at that. Everyone turned to look at us. I wiped the tears from my eyes and saw that Iggy was doing the same.

Fang raised his eyebrow and I barely nodded.

_Good job._

I looked strait ahead and looked sideways at Iggy and saw that his expression was lifted.

Gazzy looked at me.

_What's so funny?_

_ Iggy just being silly._

_ Really? He was looking kind of down._

_ He is better now._

_ So what is the plan? Have you talked to Fang or Iggy about it yet?_

_ Iggy had a good one. And it involved you._

_ What? Am I going to be used like a secret weapon?_

_ Pretty much._

Gazzy laughed mentally at that. _That doesn't surprise me in the least. I bet I could get some gas really worked up, you know, save it all up and make one mega blast or something._

_ You just go ahead and do that._

I stared at the ground and saw that we were almost there. We were, at the beginning, just one state over. Arizona. But now we were right over the end of California. So now we were nearing our destination.

Time to go over with the plan with everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

-1Chapter 9

MAX:

I followed Sam out of the room, careful to make sure that no one was going to attack me. You can never be too careful in the School. _Especially_ in the School. I was still having this sick feeling come over me. I _hated_ the School. It was a place I would _love _to see burn to the ground and never be resurrected. I would be in the front seat, eating popcorn and putting on glasses and a protective suit so I don't roast alive.

Sam could feel my itchy-ness and he murmured, "We're going out of the School. Hang tight for a moment."

I wanted to tell him to stuff it, but of course he could hear my thoughts so it didn't matter. The message got across to him and he winced ever so slightly that even with my raptor vision, I thought I was imagining it.

RHW led us out and into the sun. I felt blinded. I liked the heat radiating from the sun, but the sun in my eyes was blinding!

I walked in front of Sam, so I was behind RHW and a sandwich. I didn't like the feeling; it made me uncomfortable. It was horrible. How much longer? I wanted to ask, but I didn't of course.

"We're almost there," Sam whispered.

And _why_ was he whispering? you might ask. No clue; you got me.

I didn't have eyes in the back of my head, but I was sure he was grinning. Don't ask me how I knew. I guess it was just a hunch, but I knew I was right.

Then we were there. I paused and turned to Sam. "You gotta be joking."

"No joke," he said as he grinned again. "Hop in."

I went in the back seat without another word. I didn't know how they expected to leave in this car. Sure it was a sports car that was only a day old at the most, but none of them had a freaking license.

"We don't have to," Sam said. "Look in front."

I did what he said. I saw RHW in the front passenger seat and…Anne Walker in the front seat. I looked at Sam, who was sitting right beside me and gave him a horrid look. "You have _seriously_ got to be kidding me."

Sam watched me carefully as he said, "No, Max. She is really going to drive us."

"Where, may I ask?" I asked in a voice filled with acid.

"Hello, Max," Anne Walker said, looking gravely at me. "We meet again."

I glared at her through the mirror. She sounded like something off of _Star Wars. _

She started the car and drove at a speed that I couldn't think of. It wasn't too fast for me, but it was a miracle that she didn't crash into anything. I would've laughed…right after I had a lot of injuries of course.

Sam's expression looked pained briefly, but then he composed his expression.

"Sam, is there something you are hiding from me? Cuz if you are, this is the perfect opportunity to tell me," I said, watching his face carefully.

His eyebrows raised slightly and he looked at me with wide, innocent eyes, and right then and there I knew he was hiding something from me. I didn't know what it was, but it was something that I was going to hate, I was sure.

His eyes looked sympathetic. I wanted to smash the answer out of him, but doing that would only get me in trouble. He smiled apologetically. "It's better if you don't know, actually," Sam whispered.

"What is going to happen when I find out? I am going to crush your skull when I find out whatever it is you are hiding from me. I am giving you an opportunity to tell me now. If you tell me now, I won't hurt you."

"I know you better than that, Max," he said gently.

"I don't think you do. You don't know me at all."

"Wanna bet? If I told you now, you would be stunned, then mad, thinking I was making it up, and then where would that get us?"

I was suspicious of the way he said "us". He blushed. I knew what he was hiding from me, and he was right. I _was _stunned. I stared at him, mouth agape, hoping that what I was thinking wasn't true, cuz if it was, then I'm in trouble. He didn't deny it and suddenly I was mad. He didn't believe this, _I_ didn't believe this. He was lying to me.

"Told ya," he said silently.

"Have you been spying on me?" I asked suddenly and I almost blushed at that irrational thought that came from my lips. There was no other way he could know, though.

"Yes, Maximum, I have," he said quietly. "For a very long time, I have. I had to, to know more about you, to know how to approach you. I needed to know this in order for me to befriend you."

RHW and Anne were silent through this, not interrupting and not bothering to listen. I was glad. I didn't need an audience for this, and it looked like he didn't want one, either.

"So, you befriended me. I guess when you wanted to go out it went past that, though, didn't it?"

"I got too involved with you. I shouldn't have. I should have just ignored it, just have been your friend, but I did like you. I can see that you don't like me now because you think I betrayed you."

I was about to interject, but he held up a finger, telling me to wait.

"I didn't _betray_ you, but I did hurt you. I am on your side. Some of your flock isn't." He held up a finger again. "They aren't going to hurt you, but they aren't wanting to do what you were created to do. So we are going to help you, and then I am going to stay out of it. I will work on a different assignment, away from you, so I don't hurt you again."

I stared at him, startled, but he was looking down on the ground with flushed cheeks and eyes full of sorrow. It almost made me feel…_guilty._ But this wasn't my fault. It was his…wasn't it? I hated the feeling. I hated feeling guilty for Sam. He hurt all of us, not just me; all of us, the flock and me. He hurt us all by his betrayal.

"Max…" he said in a pained voice.

"Don't bother, Sam."

He stared out the window in silence, and so did I. I looked out of my window, taking in everything that was blurring too quickly. I didn't know why any cops didn't pull us over yet. Maybe we were going too fast for them to see us. I didn't care at this point. I just wanted to get out of the car for two reasons: one, obviously because I was next to Sam, and two, I was feeling _really_ claustrophobic. I wanted _air_, but more than that I wanted to _fly_.

"You know why you can't now," Sam whispered to me, looking like he was feeling better, or trying to hide his hurt. Well, I had to hand it to him, he was doing a good job. He put on a good show. But lucky for me I didn't fall for it. I hope I get a cookie for it.

Anne's earpiece suddenly buzzed (don't ask me how), and she was suddenly tensed as something was said into her earpiece. I had really good hearing and what I heard shocked me, but at the same time didn't.

"The others are at the school now. They want Max."

By the others, he meant my flock, and by they want Max, they weren't going to take no for an answer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

IGGY:

"Fang, where?"

"Three o'clock."

"Bombs away!" I yelled as I dropped the bomb onto the School. It was in an area where there were more whitecoats. The more gone the merrier.

"Good job, Iggy," Gasman said. "You got a bunch of them!"

_"Excellent!"_ I said.

"Um, guys?" Angel said.

"Yeah," Fang replied.

"Max isn't here."

"We were _wrong?_" I asked, infuriated.

"No, no," Angel said right away. "Sam took her away before we came."

"Do you know where they went?"

"Lemme see if I can reach her."

ANGEL:

_Max? Max, can you hear me?_

Nothing. I knew how far I could spread my ability, but I couldn't get her, and understanding dawned on me.

"Sam is with her and I can't get through," I growled.

_Never give up,_ Max's voice rang in my mind from a long time ago, or so it seemed. She always told me to never give up. Jeb had said it, too, but I didn't care about him at the moment.

_Sam?_ I asked, trying a different angle.

There! I could feel him. He wasn't responding, trying to ignore me. But he couldn't block me from both of them; only one of them, and Max seemed more important to him to keep me away from her.

I realized that they were in some argument, or getting over it. Max could always do that. She could get into the best arguments, but something about this one stopped me cold. Sam _liked_ Max? It shouldn't surprise me; they went out in Virginia, plus everyone liked Max, so it really _shouldn't _surprise me, but it did.

_What do you want, Angel?_ he asked me now, no longer ignoring me, trying to get it out of the way rather than running from him.

_I want Max!_

_ No can do, Angel._

_ Why not? What is so important that you can't bring her back?_

_ Hmm, let's see: maybe it's the world. Did you ever think of that?_

_ We can help her without your interference. _

_ No, you can't. You only slow her down. She needs _real_ help. _

_ Oh, so we aren't good enough?_

_ It's not like that, Angel. You had your chance, but all you care about is fun and games and finding a safe home, but here's the reality: if you don't save the world, we're all going to die. Do you want that?_

_ No! _

_ Then let me do what I need to, then. I'll bring her back, I promise._

_ How can I trust you?_

_ You're just gonna have to, Angel._

_ We're not going to give up._

_ It will only make things more complicated if you don't. If you don't, someone may get killed._

_ We're not going to give up, _I repeated.

_I know. You'd better get out of here now; they are going to bring you down any second._

_ This is your final warning: we are _not_ going to give up._

_ I know, _he sighed, resigned. _But it would be best for you to give up while you still have some life left within you. Think of Max, and how devastated she would be if any of you died. Do you want to hurt her that way?_

Sam's question caught me off guard. Did I want to hurt her? Of course not! I would _never _hurt Max, but he did.

_I know I did, and I am not trying to make up for it because I never can, but I don't want you to be the next one to hurt her, intentional or not._

His words seared through me again. He didn't want _me_ to hurt her…

_Just try, Angel, to see it the way I do: if you hurt her, you bring her down. Of course she will forgive you--she always does, but Angel, I just can't stand to see her hurt. Like and love doesn't work that way. You have to understand. If I could make everything right again, believe me, I would. Please understand._

I sighed. _I'll _try. _But no guarantees. _

_ You are going to want to go now. Look down below if you don't believe me._

I did what he said and found that there were whitecoats with nets, ready to bring us down. They also had stun guns.

"We need to get out of here!" I said. "Let's get Max."

I just hope I don't regret this.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

MAX:

Well, I could jump and down for joy—my flock really was coming for me. And with Angel's mind reading/controlling ability, I was good to go…wasn't I?

I looked at Sam and he was concentrating on something very hard. I wondered what it was. It was just the way his eyes were tightly shut and his brows furrowed in concentration…there was something I didn't know, something big, and I needed to figure it out. He was turned away from me, but I could see his reflection and I could see that his eyes were squeezed shut and shoulders were hunched over like he was in pain, somehow. It didn't make sense.

But with the concentration in his features, I could tell he was having a conversation with someone, and judging by his position, whatever was being said was having a toll on him. But who would do that? I wondered.

I wondered why his mind reading abilities were different from Angel's…Angel…Oh! How could I be so _blind?_ Of course! Angel was talking to him—there was no other solution. Whatever she was saying was hurting him. Way to go! I wanted to shout, but I didn't.

Instead I focused on Sam. He was whispering so quietly that no noise could be heard, but his lips were moving. I could read them a little and got the gist of what they were saying.

Sam was telling them to get lost and Angel, being my brave and sweet little baby, was fighting him, telling him that they never would give up.

_Good girl!_ I thought, but I didn't think she could hear me. I wondered why….The only way I could think of was that Sam was blocking her, maybe? There couldn't be any other explanation, at least none that I could come up with. Hmm…

I wondered if I distracted Sam, if she could come into my mind. I didn't think there was a chance with that. I didn't know anything about Sam, so I didn't know what topic of interests he had. I mean, I don't speak his language or anything. What could he be interested in? Cars, sports, money, video games…?

Of course I didn't know much about any of these. I knew that money gets you food and shelter, cars get you places (though Nudge would know more), sports are for people who have nothing better to do, and video games excite people who want to fight but can't. So I know pretty much squat about these topics, but there had to be something that I could talk to him knowledgeable about.

_Max?_

_Angel?! _I asked, yelling in excitement in my mind that she had gotten through.

_I don't have much time, but where are you?_

_I don't know. I'm in a car, heading north, that's all I know from the signs. _

_We'll find you._

_I know you will, baby. I don't worry about that for a second. And once you do, we'll get free and get away from them, won't we?_

_Max…_ she voice said, sounding distant. _We'll…find you…SOON! _She yelled the last word as our communication broke.

_Angel?_

Nothing. Sam. Grr.

I wanted to punch something. I should've told her I would've found her, that I could've gotten out of it, that I would've found them and we all would get away all right.

"You couldn't have said anything better to her, Max," Sam said quietly.

"Why'd you allow her to come through?" I said through my teeth. "I thought you were against us."

"I'm not," he said, not defensively, but with authority. "I thought you would want to make sure she was all right, and then I had to block her again. The sooner we get this done, the sooner you can go back, if you choose."

"Why wouldn't I choose?" I asked in a growl.

"There are some things that you don't know, but as soon as we complete what we were assigned, I'll let you know. If you know now, it wouldn't be good."

"Why?" I snarled. "Because I'd rip your brain and skull out?"

He smiled a small smile at that. "No. It would be hard for you to focus on what we need to get done."

I wanted to punch and then beat the living daylights out of someone, and Sam was very tempting, just sitting there…

He laughed out loud. "In time, Max, your patients will be rewarded. Just hang tight until then."

"When have I _ever_ had a reward from the _School?_"

He frowned. "I suppose you're right, looking at it from the only sense you can, but _I_ am not the School. I am just a person, not the people in the place that hurt you. I didn't even know of your existence until after Jeb escaped with you all. Only then was I sent out to watch and observe."

"Why were you sent to watch us?" I asked, switching gears, asking in a soft voice, trying to figure out the answers in any way I could.

He looked wary at me. "I was _sent_ to watch you as a backup plan. If there was ever a time that you needed a "human" friend, I would be there."

"But you aren't all the way human."

"I know," he sighed. "I'm not. But that doesn't mean that I am not trying to pass as a human, because I need to. I need to in order to get what I need to get done finished. I can pass as a human without any detection from any kind of people or experiments out there. That's why you could never sense a difference in me. In some ways I am more equipped to deal with humans, as in stay invisible, than you are."

I stared at him. But there was something I had to know.

"Remember in Virginia, when I had to run from the teachers who had tasers?"

He nodded.

"I was wondering what you were trying to do when you tried to get me to follow you."

"I was trying to get you out of harms way, but if you want the truth, as I know you do, I was going to show you another way out of the school that they never knew about. There was an underground tunnel, as I think one of your flock found, that led outside."

I stared at him, but then shook my head. There was no use believing him when he was just lying to me, trying to confuse me. It made things more complicated trying to believe him when clearly he was not one to believe.

His eyes, grave as the dead, watched me. It was sad. He was really putting on a good show, trying to get me to believe him, and for what? What would that accomplish? My trust? Nope. I would never trust this guy for the rest of my existence, however short or long it might be.

I stared at him, and something weird happened, and I couldn't place my finger on it, but I wasn't going to dread on it, or even think about it for that matter.

He jumped up slightly like he had an electric shock go through him and I didn't understand what his problem was. Why in the heck did he just jump up in the air for no reason? was what I was wondering, but I didn't voice it because I didn't have to. He could hear me without me voicing it.

"Something touched me and it felt shocking, is all," he answered, not looking at me, looking stunned and wary.

I watched him from the corner of my eye and saw that he blushed slightly and looked strait ahead.

"How long?" he asked Anne.

I gritted my teeth.

"Another ten minutes. It starts in a half hour."

"Good."

He turned to me. "Enough time to say one more thing. Max, look at me."

I unwillingly looked at him and saw that his expression was soft. "Max, whatever happens, nothing will happen, but know that you can trust me. I would never betray your trust. I don't care what you think of me; you can think of me as the worst person on Earth, and I do deserve that title, but just know that I will always be there whenever you need or want me to be."

I stared at him in silence, and then said, "I'll never believe you."

He sighed. "I know, and I know I deserve that. I don't care because whatever you believe about me is justified. But I will always be here. All you have to do is call me."

"I don't have a cell phone," I said in disgust.

"Just call me in your mind. I will hear you."

I felt like I wanted to rip his throat out, but I kept my temper under control. "If I ever call you, it will be to kill you."

I knew I wouldn't kill him because that isn't my style. I don't kill without a thought. But if the time came, when he betrayed us, because he would, would I be able to end him once and for all. Ari had been a horrible event for me because he was just a little kid when I knew him at the School. I was jealous of him, yes, but I ended up killing him. He came back alive, but I was filled with relief when he came back, but now that he is gone forever, I feel horrible each time I think of him and think that he was only seven years old.

Would I—could I—kill Sam when the time came when he would betray us? Would I learn from mistake and not kill him? Or would I have no choice but to kill him, to keep my flock safe, to keep us out of danger.

I didn't know the answer, but I didn't want to find out, but I knew as we came closer to the destination that I hoped wasn't going to be painful, it would come to a choice in the end. Which would I choose?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

FANG:

Angel was concentrating on something very hard for a long time and I, just like the others, couldn't bring myself to ask. Her face looked so enraged, though she was only six. She looked like Max would when one of us was in danger. Angel was only six, but she was acting like Max's age.

It scared me.

I looked at the others and they were shifting nervously in the air. Angel was taking a long time. How long could we stay here before the whitecoats come and try to bring us down?

We didn't have a lot of time.

Just then her eyes snapped open and she looked down. Her expression was slightly shocked for a second, but then she was Max again.

"We need to get out of here! Let's get Max."

We did a U and A.

"What did you hear Angel?" I asked as we went up a little higher where they didn't have a hope of catching us.

She stared down at the ground for a minute, and then whispered, "She's not hurt. Sam isn't going to hurt her."

My head, which had looked where she was looking, now whipped toward her at the last sentence. "What do you mean?" I growled. I suddenly backed up as I realized that I had _growled_ at Angel.

"Hold on," she whispered as she put a finger up in the air towards me, holding me off.

Angel closed her eyes and she was concentrating on something again. She looked so strong and _able_ as she concentrated on what was going on in her head. But at the same time I knew that she got all of this strength and courage from Max.

I would get to Max if it was the last thing I did. I was going to beat Sam up so badly that he wouldn't be able to walk away from this. He would get it. He would get it good.

"Fang," Angel whispered.

I looked at her. She was staring at me with a blank face, and in that look I could tell there was no good. There was something that was bothering her, but at the same time I didn't want to know. There was just something about Angel that had me instantly on guard, because whatever was bothering her was going to affect me, I just knew it.

She nodded, as if she was in agreement with my thoughts.

"This is going to affect you," she said quietly.

I stared at her, waiting for it.

"Fang, don't hurt Sam."

I looked at her with wide eyes. There was no way I had heard what I had just heard…was there?

"Fang…if you hurt Sam…," she whispered now. "You'll hurt Max."

I just stared at her and my mind was screaming _ARE YOU INSANE?_ at her.

"Fang, Sam is Max's…I guess you could call it soul mate. He is the one that is meant for her, Fang."

My anger flared. I knew that whatever she had to say was going to affect me, I had accepted it, but how in the world could this be true? Max with _Sam_? Sam had hurt her; he had hurt all of us by hurting her. How could he…? How could _she_…?

"She doesn't know it yet, Fang," Angel still whispered, small tears on the corners of her eyes. "But if you kill him, she'll realize, and it will hurt her, Fang. It will hurt _her._"

Everyone else was silent as they processed this. Gazzy looked stunned, Iggy was pale, and Nudge was confused.

"This complicates things," Angel said softly.

Iggy looked in my direction and he said, "I'm sorry, Fang. That gotta be a tough thing."

"Shut up!" I growled, angry and pissed. "We're going to get Max, I am still going to kill Sam, and then we are going to forget this whole mess happened. Let's go."

Everyone else was still hesitant. "C'_mon_!" I hissed.

"Fang…" Angel said.

"No, Angel. Sam is wrong for her. I know her. I know she would never agree to that. Sam is a traitor. He cannot be trusted. I'm going to murder that boy if it is the last thing I do."

"Fang, chill man," Iggy said.

"Fang, listen to Angel," Gasman said. "I think she's right about this…"

"No!" I shouted. "If you aren't going to follow me, I'll go by myself. I am not going to lose Max over this."

I took off and flew, not caring at this point if any of them followed me. I realized right then and there, rationally, that this wasn't a good idea. If I broke up the flock more than it was now, not only would Max never forgive me, but they might get in trouble and I wouldn't know it.

Just a few seconds later, this realization didn't matter, because they all reluctantly followed me.

This was going to take a toll on the flock, because this would make it harder for everyone. But I wasn't going to lose Max to this. I vowed to myself and to her that I would never let her go. I would make sure she was safe.

There was only one problem that I didn't factor in: Sam's ability to make any event come out the way that he wanted to. But I was too enraged to care about it. At this point and time, if I wanted him gone, I would make it so.

Permanently.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

MAX:

The sun blinded me as I got out of the car that was so claustrophobic, but I was glad all the same. I was itching to be out of that car from the start, and now it felt so good. I wanted to spread my wings out, them being held tightly into my back for so long, but I stopped myself in time. I didn't want, or need, to draw attention to myself.

Anne stood in front of me, blocking my view from whatever was ahead of me. She already had sunglasses on, so at least _she_ could see. Grr.

Red-Haired Wonder went behind her, and Sam went behind me. Together we walked around a massive crowd. The crowd was huge. Nothing like I have ever seen before. Not even in New York with the Taylor Twins. This was something that was enormous.

Somehow, even though it looked everything like a rally, or even an assembly, I knew it wasn't so. There was no way this many people came to an assembly like this. The only way they would've come is if they had already known about me.

Which, from glancing at all of their faces, with my raptor vision, I could see that they did. So this didn't help me any. They were expecting some kind of display, but I was most likely not allowed to fly, and even if I were, Sam and RHW would stop me. Not like I cared, really, but two people of my same strength were something I couldn't defeat alone. If only Fang were here, we'd be able to get out of here.

Fang.

` He was going to be pissed once he knew about Sam being the main person in here. He was jealous, as was I with him and RHW (yes, I'll admit it now), but once he sees them together, he is going to be deadly. But with Angel's mindreading abilities, she would've already told Fang and the others that Sam was involved. I wondered if she knew about RHW.

Sam whispered something so low, it was hard for me to make out, and no one else could. "Angel doesn't know about Lissa, and Fang is already mad. He'll try to kill me the first chance he gets, but I hope he doesn't try."

"Why not?" I whispered so only he could hear.

"It'll be the end of him."

I knew I couldn't turn to face him without giving us away, but if I could, I would've worn a deadly face. One you would know not to mess with, because if you did, it would be your undoing.

"Max," he said under his breath, through unmoving lips (he'd be a good tranquilitiest), "I wouldn't have a choice. I'd try not to kill him, but if he pushes his luck, as I know he will, I'll kill him. I don't want to, Max, but this is more important. I'm sorry, but I have to put you above him."

I tried to keep my eyes ahead, trying to not look at him, but I did manage to say, "I'll stop him. But I am warning you, if you kill him, I'll kill you, and anyone else who tries to get in my way."

"You can try, but it's not something that can happen."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed so low that I wasn't sure if I had imagined it. "When I need something to happen, I can make it happen. It's one of my gifts. So I am making this, which needs to happen, happen. And if something tries to mess with it, then they are pushed away or eliminated. I know you like Fang, and I don't want to come in the way of that, but if don't get him to stay away from me, or this situation, it will be with consequences for him."

I glared at the back of Anne's red shirt.

"I know you don't want this to happen, but it will be over before you know it. Everyone is taking this out of proportion."

"How long?"

"The longer people try to interfere, the longer it's going to take."

Okay, so I wasn't going to get an answer. It reminded me of my voice, which I haven't heard from in a while now. I wondered where it was, or why it wasn't telling me some fortune cookie crap.

"What am I doing here?"

"We'll debrief you in a sec. Just let us get up there first."

I could see we were nearing the front. We stayed out of the crowd, going the long way up there. I didn't know why that was. Didn't people who were going to talk to crowds parked _behind_ the stage and not with the crowds' cars?

"Usually," Sam said quietly. "But this time is different."

"Why is that?" I asked sarcastically, but my hushed voice made it sound weak.

"You'll see."

I vented in silence. We were close now. Just one more minute and we'd be there. And then, I wondered, why was it taking the others so long to get here? Even with Angel not hearing my thoughts because Sam was blocking them…she should've been here right about now. My baby knows Sam, and I think she might have gotten the location out of him, whether he knows it or not.

We got to the stage and we went behind it where there were people that were part of this. They came up to us and Anne got in front. She started talking to the people, and I didn't bother to listen it; there was no point in it.

She then sighed and turned back to the three of us. "Lissa, get the crowd to calm down and tell them she will be there in a minute. Sam, you tell her what she has to do. Get moving!"

RHW went off and up onto the Stage, her long red hair bouncing as she ran. She was fast, but not as fast as I was.

Sam took my arm and pulled me closer to the stage. He was about to say something, but then he was falling down, his eyes looking strait up.

I stared down at him in silence, and then I realized what had happened: someone had punched him. How could someone have snuck up on _Sam_?

I looked to see who it was, and Fang grasped my arm and started to take off. I opened my wings and took off with him. He looked pissed, just as I had suspected. I knew how mad he would be, and yet, I wished that we could somehow be safe, me and my flock, so we wouldn't be on the run. Now we have something else to add to the pile of running away from. Nice.

The crowd was murmuring now, and I could see they noticed the two of us. Then there was cheering.

Well, darn; now our cover is blown. It will only take them a little time to react now.

I saw my flock as we got higher and out of view. They all raced to meet me. I threw my arms around Gazzy and Nudge, hugging them fiercely. I hugged Iggy and said, "Thanks. I knew you wouldn't let me down."

He smiled slightly, but then he looked like something was troubling him. I was about to ask what when Angel came into my arms. I hugged her close to me, her wings were folded in. I stroked her hair gently.

Then I snapped back into perspective.

"We need to go: now," I said as I let go of Angel and she took flight. "We don't have much time before they come for us. Let's go."

"Max," Angel said. "I have to tell you something."

"Let's get moving and you can tell me on the way."

"No, Max. You need to hear it now."

"Angel," I groaned. "Fine. What is it?"

"You can't leave Sam."

I stared at her, wide-eyed. What was she _talking_ about?

"Sam loves you, Max…and you love him, too."

"Angel, please, we _have to go!_"

"If you go, you'll be making a big mistake, and hurt him."

"Guys, let's move," I said as I scooped Angel up and Fang got Gazzy.

We high-tailed out of there, but not before it was too late.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

SAM:

I stood up and looked around. I hadn't heard the thoughts that belonged to the person that hit me over the head. I don't know how I could be that careless, especially when we needed Max right here and now! How could I be so careless!

Looking up in the sky, I knew they were up there, Max and her flock. I knew that they were going to hightail it out of there, I knew Max enough to know that was her style, but something was stopping her. Good. Maybe that pause would be long enough to…

Wait, what _was_ stopping her? I listened and heard Angel thinking, _I need to tell Max about her and Sam. It is the right thing to do. I know Fang won't like this, but this is about Max, not about him. I got to, because if we kill Sam, it will hurt her, whether she knows it or not. _

Angel was sticking up for me? Surely this was some illusion. I didn't understand why she would be especially now. Why _would_ she?

I didn't have time to think about it. I called Anne Walker, and Lissa. They came running. "Max got away and are about to leave. We need to bring Max down."

"No freaking duh!" Lissa shouted at me. "Don't you know how important she is? Why did you _let_ her get away!"

"Why don't you ask your freaking sweetheart who hit me over the freaking head! Maybe he can tell you!" I shouted, enraged that she would doubt me so much.

My words had the affect I was after: hurt shocked across her face.

"Sam, Lissa! This is no time to argue. Get the nets and bring Maximum down this instant!"

I ran along side with Lissa and we went to the truck where the nets were kept in case of an emergency like this. We each grabbed one and set it up, aiming it above our heads, twenty-one degrees south-west.

Aim…and fire! We both fired the nets in the same instant and saw with our raptor vision that we had caught Maximum and she was falling down too quickly. I ran so I would be under her when she fell. There was no way, with the speed she was going, that the others would get to her in time, even with Maximum's speed, there was no way.

"Lissa!" I shouted. "Call backup! The flock isn't going to like this when she is caught again!"

She ran out of sight and was back in a half a minute, in which case Max was close to falling into my arms. I watched her as she made it down, and I caught her before she could fall and get seriously injured.

The net had been loaded with sleeping fluid, so she would be out for only a minute longer. I carried her over to Anne Walker and Lissa. Lissa looked up in the air and went to where I knew the others would be coming after her, but I couldn't pay attention to that right now.

"She needs to wake up," Anne said. "We were supposed to start ten minutes ago."

"She'll wake up in one minute," I said. "I can hear her coming back to consciousness."

"Good," Anne snapped and she walked away.

FANG:

One second we were about to leave, Max holding Angel, who was struggling, and then Max had been shot down with anesthesia, and she was falling down so fast that I knew I wasn't going to make it in time, I sure as heck would try.

"Iggy, strait down! I'll let you know when to catch her."

"Right," he said and started dropping.

I followed after him, on the opposite side, but we weren't going to make it. Soon we would have to climb back up before we hit the ground and turned into flat pancakes.

When it came close to her landing, I saw Sam standing right under her and my anger flared. I couldn't believe Sam had the freaking nerve to do this! I was going to _kill_ him!

But it was then, after Sam caught her and carried her away, that I truly froze and barely managed to tell Iggy to get back up to the flock. It was trouble, but even though I knew she would be here, I was still surprised. She waved at me and said, "Hey, Fang."

"You did _not_!" I shouted.

It was then, taken up by a rage, that I lunged for her throat.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

MAX:

Cages…bright lights…Sam coming down at me with an evil grin and a knife in his hand…Fang bringing me up…Angel telling me what I couldn't believe. All of those images burned a hole in my brain, threatening to make Swiss cheese out of my brain by adding more holes to that hole.

"Max, c'mon. You need to get up," someone said, shaking me lightly.

I stood up too quickly, starting to lunge forward, but was caught before I did a face plant. When I was caught, I felt an electric current go through me, but it didn't hurt, it didn't sting. Instead it felt…good.

I looked at the person and saw it was Sam. Now why in the freaking world did I just have that thought? What was _wrong_ with me?

"Max, we need to get going. We have to get you on stage."

"Why?" I growled, but it turned out pretty pathetic and weak.

I wanted to kick myself.

"We need to get you there so you can get this over with. C'mon."

I planted my feet firmly in the ground, now just finally coming to my senses. "Not until you tell me what's going on, Sam."

"We're going to show the world, under complete protection, what you can do, all of your abilities. That will help solve the problems of the world, if the people are more _aware_, and know what they can do to help. All you have to do is show them your abilities, and then you're done. That's all."

It didn't sound so hard. But wait…if I showed my flight speeding ability, then I could probably make it out of here.

"No," Sam said, reading my mind. "That's not going to work. We have a way for you to show it, but not in a way that you can escape."

"I'll go along with it…for now," I grumbled, finally giving in…for the moment.

"That's all we need. C'mon."

He took my hand, and I felt that tingly good sense (what is _wrong_ with me!) and walked with him onto the stage.

Anne was speaking into the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming here today and sorry for the delay. We know you're here for the main attraction, so let's get started by me introducing the world's best avian-human hybrid, Maximum Ride!"

Sam took me up to the front of the stage and held me firmly in place there. There were so many people…I could feel the hairs on my neck standing up. Something wasn't right here. I don't know how, but I could just feel it.

I stood there, torn between the decision of making a run for it or staying put and enduring this, so I could find my flock sooner. The latter seemed the best idea, not the one that I would like, but it was the best idea.

So I stood there and let everyone stare at me. But I was feeling too watched, not liking how many people were staring at me. It was kinda like stage fright in a sense. Not a pleasant feeling.

I didn't hear what Anne was saying because I personally didn't care, but then Sam whispered in my ear, "Okay Max, you're up."

LISSA:

I watched Nick come at me with rage in his eyes. He thought I was betraying him. He honestly did. He thought I was in charge of holding his _precious _Maximum away from him.

In reality, however, I wasn't responsible for any of that. How was I betraying him by helping the better good? It wasn't my idea to kidnap Maximum. It had been Jeb's. He thought that it would be best to try a different approach, so he contacted Anne Walker and told her his idea, and she agreed to it right away, though I had no idea _why._

I watched Nick come at me, and I knew how to defeat him. He could turn invisible, but I could evaporate into mist as well, so it really did him no good.

I moved out of his way, not willing to show him that yet. He landed gracefully, and I watched him, liking the way he landed, liking who he was.

But I couldn't concentrate on that right now because he was coming for me again.

I blocked his advance and twisted his arm behind his back, saying in a whisper, "I don't want to hurt you, Nicky, but I will if I have to."

He growled, but laughed at the same time. I loved that. "My name isn't Nick," he said, laughing in that growl of laughter. "My name is _Fang._"

I looked at him for a second, but just then he twisted his arm out of my grasp and mine into his. He pulled up on my arm so hard that I had to stifle the screams wanting to erupt out of me.

"Where is Max?" he growled angrily and menacingly.

I actually managed a smile. "Like I am going to tell _you._"

"Oh, yes you are," he said in an irresistible voice. "You're going to tell me right now."

"Nope," I said, actually grinning, despite my predicament.

He tightened my arm tighter. "Tell. Me. Now."

"I can't," I said. "It's against my programming."

"Programming?" he asked, confused.

"We are programmed differently than you are. We are still human, but our brains are wired in a different path than yours are. We have to obey orders at all costs, and my order is to not let you near Maximum, so if I die," I said as I shrugged, "then I die."

"You'd die to keep your place? You have to obey orders? Who programmed you?"

"I don't think you want to know that," I said carefully. It wasn't in the rules for me not to tell him, no one ever said I couldn't tell, but even though I knew I shouldn't, I still wanted to.

"Tell me. I do want to know. Now."

"Jeb Bachelor programmed us differently. It was Jeb who wired us, along side with Anne Walker."

He let go of me and stepped away.

"What? Are you not going to kill me, N-Fang?"

"You can change your ways. You don't have to be programmed. You have a _choice._"

"I don't," I said. "And if I did, which I don't, then I would stay where I am now, because I don't want to disappoint Anne Walker."

"You…don't want to…disappoint…Anne?"

"I have loyalty as well in my programming, Fang," I said, not confusing his name any longer. "I am loyal to her."

He shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to process this. I wanted to open his eyes, for him not to be like this, for him not to feel pain, but I couldn't do that. I had my orders and I had to stick by them, like it or not. It was in my programming.

"Fang, if you hate me," I said quietly, "then kill me. I don't want to cause you pain."

He came closer to me, and said, "No. I have my own free will, and I am not going to stoop to your pathetic level."

He then turned on his heel and walked away.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

FANG:

Lissa's words still hung in my head like a haunting story verse being repeated over and over. _Fang, if you hate me then kill me. I don't want to cause you pain._

What did she mean by that? Surely it was a defense mechanism. There was no way she would actually feel that way…is there?

I flew up to the flock. They were all staring at me with wide eyes, and I realized that Angel had filled them in. I wanted to glare at her, but I kept my cool. I didn't want to become angry about this.

Angel came up to me and said, "She really meant that, Fang. She likes you so much that she doesn't want to hurt you."

"Sure," I muttered sarcastically.

Angel turned to everyone else and said, "Jeb's a liar. We were wrong to ever trust him. Jeb told Anne to kidnap Max. I'm going to kill that traitor," she said, with a sudden death look in her eyes that I was stunned. Then I realized what it was: bloodlust.

"Did you find out where Max is?" Gazzy asked.

Angel and I both shook our heads at the same time.

"She's somewhere, but I am not sure where…" I started, then I held up a finger, listening in on something.

Everyone listened for a moment, and then Angel said, "Max! She's okay! I knew Sam wouldn't hurt her."

I turned to glare at Angel.

"He wouldn't," she said, noticing all of us glaring at her. "He loves her too much. He would never hurt her intentionally.

"Suurre, he wouldn't," I heard Iggy say.

"Max only has another minute before she wraps up," Angel said. "Then they are going to take her back to the School, where someone is going to talk with her, and then if she wants to go, she can. She's almost done. It was just like Sam said. Everyone was taking this way out of…proportion," she finished slowly as she saw everyone glaring at her again.

"Angel, it's not that easy," I said, trying to knock some common sense into her, like Max would do. "They're going to find a way to keep her."

"Remember what Lissa said?" Angel asked in a hot voice. "She said that it was Jeb who called for her to be kidnapped. It won't last long; otherwise the guy would've never done it."

"Yeah, well, even the _good _and _trustworthy_ Jeb can be deceived," Iggy said, and I wanted to slap him a high-five.

Angel glared at me.

"Angel, we don't have a choice," I said. "We have to get her. I know you trust them to keep their word, but they never do. We have to save Max."

Everyone but Angel agreed, and I sighed when I saw her stubbornness coming out.

"Let's go get Max," I said.

ANGEL:

I knew Fang was wrong. I knew that they wouldn't hurt Max. Max was too much of an idol to be hurt, in their standards. They wouldn't take her back to the School to be tested again. They would take her to talk one last time, and then she would come home. But how to make Fang and the others see that?

_Sam?_ I asked.

_Kind of busy, _he replied.

_One moment?_

_ Sure. What's up, kid?_

_ I know you would never hurt Max, and I just wanted to have your word that as soon as she's done here, when you take her back to the School, that she will be able to be with us again. Can I have your word?_

_ You can have my word that if she wants to come back after the School talks to her she can._

_ Why wouldn't she want to?_

_ You'll see. I don't have much time, but there was one thing I wanted to say._

_ Shoot._

_ Thank you._

_ For what? _I asked, confused.

_For sticking up for me, though you didn't have to. You think I am a traitor and you still stuck up for me. I know it didn't do any good, but I just wanted to tell you I noticed it._

_ Um, sure, then. You're welcome._

_ I got to go, Angel, but thank you for believing in me._

_ I know you would never hurt her intentionally. _

_ I wish everyone else knew what you knew._

_ It would take some convincing, _I agreed.

_I got to go._

_ Bye._

I looked at everyone, and they were staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I was asking if you were going to cooperate, Angel," Fang said.

"If you knew what was good for you, you wouldn't be doing this," I warned.

"We don't, so we're going to do it anyway."

"Fine, but you were warned."

With that we all decended.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

MAX:

Ugh…I just wanted this crappy day to end. I wanted to be back with my flock, so I could just crash for a good twelve hours. I wanted things to be what they were when we were at home, before any of this stuff happened, when it was just me and my flock. I just wanted it to be a good day, and not a crappy I-am-being-used-again-and-again-for-purposes-I-don't-approve-up thing.

I heard people applauding over and over again, and I was like, _Yeah, what else is new?_

I was just beginning to wrap it up. This was the longest thing in the history of the world. I mean, going for eight hours strait doing things I didn't even know I could do. It got exhausting after a while.

I got to do tricks, all kinds of tricks that involved my wings, even, like, doing a spiral in the air, barely above their heads; it was awesome. More than that, though, I got to have _fun._ I didn't know that this could be this fun. I hadn't had this much fun in…well, pretty much forever, if you count it from the time I was born, to living most of my life in a dog crate, and then being on the run for over six months…

I managed a laugh as I finally swooped in the air…and crashed into something like a wrecking ball. I barely kept my shout of pain concealed. I finally realized, however, when the person was helping me by carrying me, that _I_ hadn't crashed into _him._ It had been vise versa.

I looked up and held my tongue as I saw the person. Fang was never one to give up, that was for sure. When he set his mind to something, he stuck to it. That was one reason that he was good to be second in command when the time came. When his time came…

I shoved the thought from my head, not being able to concentrate. I had to concentrate on other things.

"Thanks for saving me, Fang, but could you like, put me down now?"

"Let us get out of range first," he said, smiling slightly at me. This showed me how badly this had affected him. My eyebrows crumpled and I frowned.

He managed to take one of his hands and with his fingers ever so gently as only Fang could do smooth the crinkles in my forehead.

"It's okay, Max," he whispered. "You're going to be okay."

"Of course I am," I said, and this surprised us both.

He shrugged and I saw the others forming behind us. Everyone was happy to see me…except Angel. What was her problem? What did I do?

_Not what _you_ did, Max, _she replied, _but what Fang did. He just won't listen to me!_

_ What did Fang do?_

_ Sam had you in good hands, Max, he honestly did. You know that as well as I do, so don't deny it, _she said as she saw where I was headed. _There was only a little more to go and then you could've came home with us without him coming in between us again. Now it is just going to get worse. I can hear them down there and they are pissed._

_ Another net? _I guessed warily.

_Close._

_ A dart with anesthesia? _

_ Pretty much. _

_ We got to go, _I thought, and then I was about to voice it when I saw something coming towards us, but it wasn't in the form I was expecting. I was expecting a little dart to come out to us, but it wasn't that at all. It was too big for that. It was…Sam?

Sam!

_What is wrong with me? _I wanted to shriek at the top of my air-sack filled lungs.

He came up to us, but Fang dropped me at once and started to go for him.

I barely managed to snap my wings open in time to catch myself before it would have been too late to avoid major injury, but I did. It hurt like he-double hockey sticks. Man. _Ow._

I looked up to see Fang and Sam fighting each other. Then I realized what I didn't want to realize: that Angel was right. She was right all along. I didn't want Sam to get hurt, and I didn't know why, or what was wrong with me.

Then I started to put some facts together:

Fact number 1: When Sam had felt like he was shocked, in the car, but then he looked to Anne as a distraction.

Fact number 2: When I felt an electric shock that felt good and didn't hurt.

Fact number 3: Sam liked me.

Fact number 4: I couldn't stand to see him hurt.

And fact number 5: I liked Sam, too.

Jeez. What _was_ wrong with me? Angel had been right all along. I didn't understand what kind of person I was. But I knew what I had to do now. I couldn't let this go on…

I shot up so I was right in between both Sam and Fang. Fang was the one doing all of the assaulting. Sam was just blocking him, not putting one ounce of fight against him. Suddenly I felt…I don't know what I felt, but it was something I had never felt before.

I stretched my arms out to stop them both. Fang wrapped his arm around my waist, to hoist me out of there, but I looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Fang! Stop it right now!"

He looked at me with confusion. "Max?" he asked.

"It's me, Fang," I said, knowing he needed the confirmation. "And I don't want you to hurt Sam."

I looked at Angel. "Why have I ever doubted you?"

She smiled and her smile was…well, _angelic. _She came up to me and wrapped her long and skinny arms around my torso and said, "Max! Now you see!"

"Yeah," I replied weakly.

Fang's eyes looked enraged, but they were directed at Sam, not me, though I knew he was angry with me as well. "Max, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill this sea urchin right now," he growled.

"Because, Fang, if you do, you kill me, too."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

FANG:

_Who are you and what have you done with the REAL Max? _I wanted to shout at this clone, this person claiming to be Max, but there is no way this girl in front of me is Max. There is just no flipping way.

For one thing, Max would be the one wanting to beat the snot out of this snot bucket. For another thing, she wouldn't have let me do it; she would've done it herself. There is no way this girl in front of me could ever be Max.

"Where is Max?" I asked in a deadly voice that opened no room for joking.

"Fang," she said, the imposter said, "I am Max, Fang. I know you are hurt, and I am sorry, but –"

"But what?" I exploded back at her. "But _what?_ If you were Max, you wouldn't have defended him, you would be fighting him until he died because of how pissed off at him you would be. You would've been the one to take him down as soon as we saved you! There is no way that this is you, Maximum!"

She stared at me, in defiance. Then she spat, "Well, yeah, time change I guess. What else is new? I would've been the one to take him down, but we have a connection that no one else has with us, Fang. I didn't want to believe it at first. I fought as hard as I could against it, Fang, but in the end it did no good."

Her voice, which had been menacing, turned soft towards the end of her statement, but now she was back to harsh. "But you know what? Just because this isn't normal for me in your book, doesn't mean you have the right to doubt me. I am who I am, Fang. It's not like I plan to stay with him forever. But I will not let you kill him. As long as he is alive, then it's fine. I don't have to stay with him, to pick him over the flock, Fang. Stop thinking it has to be one or the other, because it could be both. Didn't you learn that with Ari?"

The last sentence she said shocked me. Of course she would use that as ammo. When I had chosen to split the flock. Of course she would never forgive me for that. I had known it, but I hadn't expected it. It hit me square in the chest like a wreaking ball.

I glared at her and said, "At least I don't choose my enemy over my family."

Her face, which had slowly been turning soft, had now turned into a menacing one in one second flat, her lips curled behind her teeth, her nose pinched, her eyes stakes, her hands clenched into fists that could knock a normal guy out with just one powerful swing, her mouth growling. She glared at me and said in a tightly controlled voice, but letting some of the hatred of the words that I had spoken leak out, "Say. That. Again. See what happens; I _dare_ you."

"At least I don't choose my enemy over my family," I said slowly, fighting a smile with no real amusement.

But before I finished she had stuck me with a powerful blow of her fist, not arcing it in the way that you're not supposed to, hitting me square in the section between my nose and eyes and she had me faltering for a second.

She started to come on me, to really try to teach me a lesson, but Sam held her arm in his gasp, looking her in the eyes and whispered, "Don't. You'll regret it later."

She looked up at him, with her soft brown eyes, holding onto the words he said, as sort of a life vest. I could see the tenderness in her expression. It was an expression she had looked upon at me every now and again when her guard went down. She trusted him.

She huffed out a big breath and relaxed, facing me again. Her eyes, that had been so soft when looking into Sam's eyes, were now hard as she eyed me. It made me sick.

"So is this it, Maximum?" I asked, sneering her name. "If you choose him over us, we're not going to let you back in."

"Speak for yourself," I heard Iggy mutter, followed by some approving murmurs from the rest of the flock. I eyed them harshly.

_Fang, _Angel thought. _She is the core of our group. Would you want to see her go?_

_Shut up, Angel! This is no time for your interferences! _

Sam, who had been listening, said in a deadly voice, "Take that back, Fang, and take it back now. Angel is more important to you than you think and here you let your rage at me come in the way of your family, who you love."

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me about family and love! You don't know anything! You betrayed all of us and now Max is letting you get away with it!"

Max was about to say something, but a look from him silenced her and she nodded her head at him.

My stomach turned and bile started forming in my mouth.

"She is not letting me get away with anything, Fang. I hurt all of you, and I know no apology is ever going to solve it, and that you won't care about one, but I give you my greatest apology. I never meant to hurt you. And I know that you will not forgive me, but if there is anything I can do within my power to make it up to you all, then I would do it without a question."

"Okay, then. Let me 'test' your power," I said, snarling. "Give Max back and no one gets hurt."

Sam shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Fang. That is not in my power…right now. We need to see her at the School for only a minute. Feel free to follow us there, if you wish. Angel can give you all the details," he said, smiling at Angel. She grinned back. What was going on here!

"Max," he said. "We need to go; they're waiting for us."

"Great," she muttered. "Claustrophobia central, coming right up," she said with sarcasm, and Sam smiled at her.

"It won't last long, I promise."

She smiled back at him, and they descended together.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

MAX:

Seeing Fang like that…hurting…had been hard. It wasn't easy to leave him like that. But what he said had me angry. It wasn't like I had a choice in this whole "soulmate" principle. I didn't sign up for it. Jeez.

But then I realized, maybe a little too late, that being angry was how he dealt with things like this. If I had realized this sooner, maybe things would be different.

But maybe not.

I couldn't worry about it right now. At this point I was just trying to continue my life, and hope that my flock would take me back after I was done at the School. I knew Fang took this decision the hardest, and Angel the easiest, but what about the others? Iggy, Gasman, and Nudge? How would they take it?

I sighed as I descended with Sam, and he said, "Don't worry about it, Max. It will all soon be over. They'll all forgive you, even Fang," he said, knowing the direction of my thoughts.

"I can only hope," I sighed. "I didn't mean to get so enraged at him. He and I have been close for so long, and now just exploding at him wasn't hard at all. What does that say about me?"

"It doesn't say anything about you, Max. Everything will all work out. Don't stress over it."

"All right," I said hesitantly.

"There now. We'll go back to the School and it will be over soon."

I sighed as he led me back to the car, the audience had long gone by now. I remembered the fun time I had had and felt slightly wistful, wanting it to come back, to feel free even while being captured. I wanted to feel _happy_ again. But of course my life couldn't be that way. No, that was just too _easy_, too let's-give-good-Max-who-has-only-wanted-to-be-free-a-break. I muttered to myself in disgust.

Sam held the door open in the car and I went in, feeling immediately claustrophobic. I hated that feeling.

Sam came in behind me and shut the door. Anne and Lissa got in the front and stared ahead as Anne began to drive back towards the School.

I still hated the place, but I wasn't as fearful as I used to be of it. Maybe it was because I knew they wouldn't hurt me at this point, or maybe it was because of Sam. I didn't know, but all I knew was that I was going to be all right.

As Angel had told me, I knew that Sam wouldn't hurt me. But suddenly…I felt like I was giving into the enemy. Or, in other words, I was letting my guard down. I felt suddenly…cautious.

Sam rubbed my hand in his and said, "It's all right if you feel that way. I wouldn't blame you for a second for that."

I nodded and looked out the window. The outside was blurring away quickly. I knew we would be there soon. And then I knew, as soon as I got back with my flock, there would be a lot to pay, because they wouldn't let me get in without a whole bunch of words, and especially Fang. He would never let me live this decision down.

And, strangely, I was all right with that, because I knew I had hurt him with this decision, though I couldn't help that because it was out of my control, out of my hands. Sometimes fate is set in motion and no matter how hard you try to fight against it, it does no good. There comes a point in time when you realize that when fate happens, it is going to get its way no matter what.

Thinking that, I sighed, and muttered in my head, _Yeah, Fate. You got your way. What are you going to do now? Get up and dance La __Bamba__?_

I was irritated. As much as I was okay with this, it still irritated me that fate could get its way without me wanting it to.

Sam murmured, "If I knew this was my fate, I would've chased after it a long time ago."

I couldn't help flushing at that. I tried to hide a small smile, but it was hard. It made me feel…wanted. I mean, I knew Fang wanted me, because he liked me as much as I liked him, but it didn't make me feel this way. This felt way different than what I have ever experienced.

Thinking this, I felt weird. There were no words to describe this. I didn't know what to do at this point. I needed to go back to my family, my flock, make sure my mom was okay, and even make sure Jeb was all right, though I still hated his guts.

But then that had me thinking about what was in store for me. What was going to happen when I got to the School? What news or information would the School give me that could possibly change my mind? Angel couldn't pick anything up from Sam, or anyone else for that matter.

I asked Angel if Sam was the same as she was, with the mind reading and control and all, just to see if he was, but she has shook her head and said, "No, he's not. He doesn't have as much as I have. He can read minds, but not communicate by thought like I can. He can will things to happen, to kind of change the future a little, but I can't do that. There is a difference between the two of us."

"No, I am not like Angel in that regard, but she is a nice person. She has a pure heart. I think that is the reason she has those white wings of hers. She can see what others can't, though part of it is through the mind reading, but more than that, it is kind of a gift with her, though it is not technically."

"No," I sighed. "I'm sure it's not…technically, but she is a very talented little girl. Angel is the best little girl there ever was," I said, beaming proudly.

Sam smiled. "Besides herself, I think I am the one who can testify. She has a very pure mind."

"Yeah, my baby Angel does."

Sam looked out the window and said, "Here we are: the School."

"Dun dun dun," I said dramatically.

"It will be over soon, Max, if you choose to go after this, then you are free to, and I will never interrupt your life unless you want me to."

"Thanks," I said, because I didn't know what else to say.

He squeezed my hand and said, "Don't worry, Max. Nothing bad will happen to you. I'll be with you the entire time."

"Okay."

"Trust me, Max."

"I do."

He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the cheek and said, "Everything will be fine."

The car stopped and Sam got out, and then waited for me.

I got out and looked at the School, the place I has feared the most for the longest time. The place where my nightmares take place. The scary place that I could never get over. But now it wasn't going to be as bad.

I looked up in the sky with my raptor vision and I saw Angel and the rest looking down at me. I smiled at them the best I could and I turned to Sam.

He took my hand lightly in his and together we entered the School.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

ANGEL:

We followed Max and Sam as well as Anne Walker and Lissa back to the School, making sure that nothing happened, even though I had _repeatedly _said nothing would happen. Worry warts.

_Or, _I said in my own head, _they still don't trust him and therefore are justified in their skepticism._

I shook my head. I was slow. Sure, I was seven, but I was smart for my age. I knew a lot of things that some adults don't. I wasn't the smartest in the flock, granted, but I could easily take out an adult. The BS training had proven that.

We got to the School, going slower than we could have, an hour later. With us flying only, we could've gotten to the School in less than twenty minutes.

It would all be over soon.

We watched how Sam got out, took a quick surveillance of the ground and then look at us for a fraction of a second before turning to watch Max come out of the car. He was crazy about her.

Max got out of the car, slightly hesitant, and I watched both her and Fang carefully. Fang's eyes were tight and his jaw clenched tightly. When he saw Max look up at us, his eyes blazed, and I had a feeling that it was of jealousy rather than concern.

I wanted to slap him.

When Max looked up, she looked a little bit…happier, or up in sprits than I had seen her in a while. When she was with Fang, she was beyond happy with love, but with Sam, it was a little different, because when she was with him, it wasn't some kind of infatuation, as it was with Fang. No, it was more genuine, more _real._

She smiled at as and Fang tightly snapped his jaw shut and glared down at not her, but Sam. He thought that Sam had some kind of mind control that I couldn't see, but it wasn't like that at all.

I smiled down at her, to send her reassurance. I looked over at my brother, who was watching with pained eyes as she went over to Sam. Nudge's eyes were melancholy, though I couldn't tell you why. Max was going to be fine and she would come up with us any second. She would be with us and we would all be together.

So why couldn't anyone see this? Could it be that I was wrong? Was there a piece of the puzzle I was missing?

I looked as Sam took her hand in his and walked her to the School, putting a little distance away from her. He wasn't the type who needed to kiss her, or needed to touch her. No, he was the type who could talk to her, give her reassurances, be there when she needed him, needed a shoulder to cry on or even strength to continue each day.

I watched as Anne Walker, and Lissa, looked up at us, taking us all in. She smiled slightly, and continued walking. Lissa was staring strait at Fang, and I could see a little tear on the corner of her eye, but then she moved on.

I looked at Fang and he was staring after Lissa, and his eyes looked pained.

He saw me watching him. "I feel bad for Lissa," he said to me. "Having to go around like a robot and follow orders, and if they ask you to kill the one you love…you would have to do it. There would be no choice, because they built loyalty inside of them as well. If they were given the order to do something they don't like, they'd have to do it, and not even care."

I shook my head. "It's a little more than that. With them, if they love someone, the School, or whoever is running them, wouldn't order them to kill the one they loved, or the ones they loved. If they did, it would be like killing yourself, for if your counterpart dies, you die as well. She would never kill you Fang, even if she was ordered to."

"Just like good ole Sam won't kill Max," he said sarcastically.

"Yes," I murmured. "Just like that."

He glared at a cloud just above us.

"Okay," I said to everyone. "I need t concentrate. I'll play you all what's going on in there."

"Angel?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you _sure_ Max is going to be all right?"

"Of course," I said automatically. "If I sense one flicker of danger we'll all go down, and Sam knows this. He'll keep an eye over her, and knows we are doing the same."

"Angel?" Iggy asked and I looked at him. He seemed to sense it because he said, "How do you know that Sam won't hurt her? From all the evidence it looks like he will."

"I know this," I said, letting some of the Max-steel rise in my voice, "because he loves her, and not in the romantic kind of way. He loves her and he'll be the perfect guardian over her. He'll protect her when she needs someone and he'll be there to lean and to cry on. He is built for her alone. He isn't someone to look for romance, but is someone who is there to be what she needs, and not push it anymore than that."

Iggy's eyes widened and Fang's did the opposite.

I looked at my brother and he said, "I don't know, Angel. I know it's been a mistake to ever doubt you in the past, but this seems like pushing it a little too far."

"Gazzy, look. I love Max more than all of you and if I had even one little inkling that she was in danger, I would be using my mind-control right now, telling everyone to annihilate themselves."

Gazzy and Iggy smiled.

"All right. I need to listen now, so please don't talk."

The silence I got from everyone qualified that I was okay to proceed and I listened to Max's mind as she absorbed all of this.

She was being seated in a room with only Sam and Anne Walker. I could see that she held Sam's hand and that he rubbed hers gently.

When Anne Walker started talking to Max, I could feel her staring in shock at Anne, and my own eyes were wide. I listened further, and was only more and more shocked as I did.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

MAX:

I walked into the conference room with Sam and Anne leading us. I was prepared for something that had a lot of anger in it, but it wasn't something that I wasn't expecting. Far from it, and it hit me like a wreaking ball.

I sat down with Sam sitting next to me in the chair and rubbed my hand in his soothingly and it felt good. I let my eyes close and loved feeling the texture of his rough and coarse hand on mine.

"Max," Anne said as she sat down across the table from us.

I wanted to glare at her. She was the head honcho on this whole experiment thing, and all the time she had been acting like someone who didn't know anything about this. She made my blood boil sometimes and this was one of those times when I really wished I could land a good blow.

"Max," she said again. "Look, this isn't going to be easy for you to handle, but there is some bad news that I unfortunately have to give. From there, you can choose to remain with us or you can go back to your flock and we won't hold it against you. We'll handle it the best we can on our own.

"The thing is that there is a new avian-human hybrid, but this time it needs your help, your help specifically."

"Why my help?"

"He's your brother, Max. Not like Ari or Ella, but your true flesh and blood brother, who is only a year younger than you are. As of right now you are fifteen and a fourth, and he is fourteen. He is having a hard time adjusting to this and he needs someone who is willing to teach him everything he needs to know, someone who can relate to him on a level that no one else can reach. That would be where you come in, Maximum. He doesn't know you exist, just like you never knew he existed, but he doesn't want us anywhere near him.

"So we were hoping and wondering if you could help your little brother out. He has some of the abilities you have; I'd go as far to say that he is almost an exact copy of you, from physical all the way down to the attitude and abilities. He is a truly wonderful person, but isn't willing to let us help. Please, Max, you're his only hope."

I looked at Sam and his eyes were sad. I looked at Anne and her eyes were almost pleading. So that must mean that there was more trouble than she was giving me. and in any case, I had to see my brother, see for myself if he really existed, or if they were just yanking my chain. I never thought I had a brother other than Ari, and here he is, just like me. Well, isn't that dandy.

_I'm sorry, Angel, baby, _I said in my mind, knowing she was listening in._ Tell everyone that I am sorry, and I will be there as quickly as I can. I have to see for myself if this is true._

_ I'm sorry, Max, _she replied.

"All right," I said briskly. "Where is my brother?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

FANG:

I wanted to scream I could not believe what was going on. Who was right here? _Who_ was right? Yeah, _me._ But does anyone listen to me? Nope.

I scowled at Angel. "Told you."

She lifted her chin, exactly in the Max kind of way. "This isn't the end of the world, Fang. This is something more important than you being _right_," she said, spitting the word at me. "Max has to help her brother. The least we can do is be nice about it. How about you, Fang, if _you_ had a sister, wouldn't you care about her?"

(A/N: there is a fan fic out there that I know of in which Fang has a sister, but in this one he doesn't.)

That hit me square in the chest like a wreaking ball. She really knew how to sock a punch when it came to stuff like this. Which meant that I of course got angry at her. Well, the word being more like _pissed._

"Angel," I said, my voice cool and level, which means that I am trying to keep control of my temper. "Look. You may have been right about Sam not hurting her, but that doesn't mean that you are right about the School letting her go. You should've seen that something like this would happen, even if you are six."

"Seven," she corrected hotly.

"Seven, then," I said, trying to placate her. "But you should know that the School is a bad place, Angel. Nothing has changed since the last time we've been here, no matter what you think."

"Fang," Iggy whispered, giving me a warning.

I looked at Angel and I could see the anger flashing in her eyes, and the hot tear at the corner of her eye. When she spoke, her voice was a whiplash. "I _never_ said that the School wasn't bad! When did I say that? Anyone? I thought not. But Fang, you know what? This isn't about you; this is about Max, and what she needs. If she needs to see her brother, then by God she will. Now leave it alone. She will come out when she's good and ready."

I stared at Angel, shocked that this much anger and belief came from her. I knew Max thought of her as a stoic child, but she could be angry when she wanted to.

Gasman looked at his sister in shock. "Angel," he said. "I think Fang is right on this one. Maybe this is a trap. Maybe she isn't safe in there. Maybe we should go check, just to be sure."

She glared at her brother and said, "Gazzy, I am right. I have always been right. Let's find a phone booth so we can fill in Dr. Martinez. She'll agree with me."

With that, Angel started off to find one, and of course we all had to follow. With Angel we had to because there was a possibility that she could get in serious trouble, just like when the School took her so long ago. We didn't want her to be vulnerable.

She glared at me for a second, but didn't comment.

I sighed and knew it was going to be a long time without Max.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

MAX:

Going to see my brother for the first time was scarier than you think. I mean, never knowing you had a brother for one thing is something that is shocking when you find out that you do indeed have a brother, and then going to see him for the first time…so much emotions that I _hate._ Ugh. I sometimes wish that I didn't feel emotions because they cloud your mind from what you really need to focus on.

Anyway.

Sam walked with me down the corridor and through the School. I knew where we were going even before we got there. I felt sick. I felt not only sick, but a cold rage sweep through me: how dare they keep him in a freaking _dog crate!_

I have been in a dog crate throughout my whole life here at the School, and I hated the dog crates, despised them as well as feared them. Wouldn't he feel the same? Weren't they trying to help him?

Grumbling under my breath about little puppies and big mutts, I made my way down with Sam and into the room where my little brother was. Sam held the door open and I walked in, and was greeted with the familiar and sick smell of the School. Ugh. It made shivers run up my spine.

But when I looked at the dog crate that centered the room, I saw him. I saw his brown hair. I saw his skinny form, one that looked very similar to my own: same shoulders and neck. I saw my same hands on his, except his had some deeper lines than mine did.

He sat up quickly, as if he had a bad dream, but wasn't disoriented. He knew where he was, as I always had. I was never disoriented after sleep, being on the run and being in danger.

His brown eyes were focusing on different things and quickly looking away, not staying stationary for very long. When he saw me he also looked away, but then stared right back at me with wide-eyes. They were frightened. I couldn't stand seeing him like this. I felt a tear come up to my eye as I slowly made my way over to him, having to watch where I stepped.

He looked down at the floor, where I was stepping, and said in a hushed voice, "I'm sorry. I got a little mad yesterday and I made a lot of glass break as well as metal."

When I heard his voice, I froze, because I wasn't expecting it. His voice was the exact male version of mine. I looked at him this time with wide eyes and he crumpled his eyebrows in confusion.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"Um," I said. I was never good at this kind of stuff. I could never introduce myself without thinking that the person was against us, making it seem like I was being rude and standoffish. But I didn't know how to make it seem genuine.

"I'm Max," I said as I started to go forward again. "I'm your…sister."

I was stepping, looking down, but when I heard his shocked breath hissing in, I stopped in mid step and looked at him, afraid I had hurt him. But his eyes were not hurt, but guarded. Exactly how mine would've been.

"How do you know this?"

"The School told me."

"The School lies!" he hissed. "The School had always lied. They always will lie. I don't have a sister. I don't have a mom nor do I have a dad."

When he said "dad" I thought immediately of Jeb and I shuddered in disgust. How did he not know about this boy? He made this boy after all. How could he have not known that he was here the whole time? Or maybe he did and he was just playing some kind of sick game. I wanted to throttle him.

The boy, seeing the expression on my face, said, "I'm not mad at you. I'm just sad to see that the School has deceived yet another."

I finally started to move again and I got to him. I sat down right in front of him on the cold and hard floor, and looked him in the eyes, seeing my eyes in his. His eyes as well as mine were wide with this realization. I couldn't believe this…it was mind blowing.

"Who _are_ you?" he finally was able to whisper, getting his voice back before I got my own.

"My name is Maximum Ride, and I am your sister."

"My name…" he said as he swallowed. "My name is Ultimate End. I…got to choose my name, and it was what I wanted for the School, the ultimate end, so that was what my name became."

I saw the fear as well as rage in his eyes as he spoke of this, and I also had wanted this, but my name I didn't choose because of that. I choose it because of what I was. I was the maximum, and the ride part was mainly because that went along with who I was, or should I say _what_ I was. I didn't want to name myself with any correlation to the School. I hadn't thought of it like that.

I looked at him and said, "Everyone who is in my flock had wished and still wishes the exact same thing."

"Your flock? You have a flock? Where were you all these years I was here?"

"I was here for most of them, I suppose," I said. "But I didn't know you were here. If I had, I would've brought you with us when we escaped."

"Uh-huh, sure," he said in the same sarcastic tone I always used.

"I came here to see you because I was just told about you. I came to help you. I want to help you. I don't want us to be separated again, Ultimate. If I had known you were here, I would've come, I swear to it."

"I don't need any help," he said in a tone that was clipped.

"Do you know how to hot-wire a car?"

He looked at me, puzzled.

"Do you know how to fly?"

"Fly?" he asked, his tone sharp.

"They didn't tell you?" I murmured.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, growing impatient.

"Why do you think you are here?"

"I'm here because my parents put me here. They dumped me in this place and this is where I am being experimented on for my whole life. I don't know why they do it, but they seem to get some kind of satisfaction out of me being hurt."

"So you don't know you are an avian-human hybrid?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing.

"An avian what?"

"You're a bird kid," I said, summing it up the best way I could.

"A what?" he asked, his voice growing higher.

"Do me a favor, bring your wings out. It is all instinctual. Bring them out."

He looked at me, with a shocked expression, and then he slowly tried to take them out, and I could see them wanting to come out from his back, but they couldn't because he didn't have slits in his shirt.

"Being compacted all your life must've meant that you didn't even realize they were there," I murmured.

"Is this some sick joke?" he asked.

"No," I said. "This is the real thing."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

FANG:

Going with Angel to a phone booth, with three others with you isn't something I would recommend. The reason being when she gets to the phone booth and there is someone in there, she uses mind control for them to drop what they were doing and walk out of there and somewhere else.

And then she went in and used the phone. I didn't know how she knew the Dr.'s number, but right now I didn't care. I knew the Dr. would side with me on this. She knew Max, and I seriously didn't think Max had a brother, otherwise we would've known about it.

I waited outside the booth with Iggy, Nudge and Gasman. Iggy and Gazzy were talking about making some kind of stink bomb, and Nudge was looking out for us, in case we needed to bail. I looked with her, but I was also keeping an eye on Angel in the booth. I could hear her talking.

"Max saw him, Dr. She saw her brother with her own eyes, and it is her brother. I know that it is because their similarities are big. Same eyes, same hair, same a lot of things. Uh-huh," she said, listening now. "I'll tell them." She hung up the phone and came out of the booth.

"What did the Dr. say?" I asked my tone irritated.

"She was scared when I told her about Max's brother," Angel said solemnly. "She didn't know where he was, and then when she heard he was at the School, she was horror struck. She couldn't believe the School had him the whole time. She told us to stay put and wait for her."

I stared at this little child who could take over the world if she pleased with shock. I was so sure that the Dr. would side with me on this, but apparently I was wrong…_again._ The Dr. did have a son, with Jeb, I was guessing, and now I didn't know how the Dr. didn't know the School had gotten a hold of him. That didn't quite fit. But I trusted the Dr. because Max trusted her. Max is a person who doesn't trust a lot of people, mostly because they betray us, but if she trusts someone, I generally do. I trust the Dr. but not Sam. Sam I would never trust because I hated him.

"Fang?" Nudge asked.

I looked at her.

"What are we going to do? I mean I know Max's mom said to wait, but this is _Max_ we are talking about. We don't leave any flock member behind, Max always said that. And what about her brother? Are we going to bail him out of there as well and take him with us? I'm sure Max would want that," she said.

She was about to go on, but I interrupted. "Nudge, don't worry about it. We'll get Max as soon as we know the full story, and by then I am sure everything will settle down. Don't worry, everything will be fine, but for now we are going to sit tight and wait."

It went against everything I had in me to say this. I wanted to get Max and get away from here, away from Sam. I didn't believe for one second that there was a boy version of Max. Max is someone who cannot be copied.

But I was nothing but if not practical. I knew we had to wait, and we would wait. Angel stared at me.

"Fang, everything will be fine. Stop stressing. Max's mom will help us fix this."

"I'm not stressing!" I shouted, infuriated that she would think this. Listening to my thoughts there was no way she could've picked this up.

"Yes, you are," she said, being stubborn as ever.

"Whatever, Angel," I said, not willing to fight over it at this point. We had a mission to do, but now we would hang tight.

"Where did she want to meet us?" I asked.

"The School."

"Nice," I said with acid in my voice.

"Fang," Iggy said. "We'll get everything worked out. Unless you want us to throw a bomb at the school to explode it," he said, smiling, and Gazzy gave him a high-five in which Iggy returned perfectly. I still didn't understand how he did that.

I looked at all of them. "It will probably take her a day or two to arrive, so I suggest we find either a place to sleep, or a tree. It's been a very long day and we need to rest up."

Angel suddenly looked tired, and so did the rest of the group. It was night now, the sun already down. We had to find a place to sleep.

We flew off into the night and looked for some shelter for the night.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

MAX:

Ultimate End (or my brother) looked at me with stunned silence. He still didn't understand what was going on. Getting person with my feelings was a ground I would rather not cover, much less with anyone else, but I knew I had to try. I had to try to help my brother.

"Ultimate," I said, not knowing how to go on.

He waited patiently.

"Look," I said, coming right out with it, "I know this is hard for you, to be experimented on without even knowing you are a genetic hybrid. It can be very hard to be one, especially when you are on the run. But it is something you are born with, and something you have to live with. Having this can be a curse as well as a good thing. At least we don't have school, with average kids. But yet again," I said as he was about to interrupt, "we have to be hunted, chased, and kidnapped again and again.

"But look at me, Ultimate," I said as I put my hand through his cage onto his shoulder, "things will look up. I will not leave you. I'll even stay in a cage if it makes you happy. I am not going to leave you."

"But Mom and Dad left me. How do I know you won't leave me, either?"

"Our mom is really cool," I said with a smile. "She loves to bake chocolate chip cookies, which are delicious. Dad, however," I gagged mentally, "is not the nicest person in the world. I don't know what to make of him. He helped my flock and I when we needed it, but then he was working with the School the whole time, and I couldn't trust him ever since, but ever since then, when he started coming back into our lives, he has been nice, but I still don't trust him. I have never forgotten what he did to us, and I never will forget. But in the end, it comes down to survival. What we need to do to survive."

"What did you do to get out?" Ultimate asked.

"Dad, or Jeb, helped us. He _was_ on our side at that time, and we all looked up to him, but then he turned out to be working for the School and now we all hate him."

"Who are the others with you?"

"There are five others: Fang, Iggy, Gasman, don't ask. Then there is Nudge, Angel and then me."

"Where are they? Shouldn't they be here with you?"

I was instantly cautious. "We separated, but I am going to meet up with them someday."

"If you do, take me with you, please?"

"I'll do whatever I can, I promise," I said honestly.

"What's going to happen now?" he asked after a minute silence.

"I am going to help you, teach you the ropes of being a bird kid. I'll even teach you how to hot wire a car. How does that sound?"

"What's a car?" he asked, genuinely confused.

I looked at him; well, stared at him is the better word.

"It's something that transfers you from one place to another," I said in a flat voice.

"Oh. Will you show me one someday?"

"I just told you I would teach you how to hot wire a car, so don't you think that involves showing you as well?"

"Oh, right."

"Don't worry," I said, patting his shoulder. "Everything will work out. Trust me."

"I do."

I looked at him, and knew it was going to be a long night.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

FANG:

Let me tell you, sleeping in a tree was starting to become something I preferred. For one, you can feel when someone is coming up behind you and then you can wake the others within a millisecond and then you all take off. For another, it was more comfortable then sleeping in a normal bed, afraid that your hosts would get nets out and then take you prisoner, but mostly where they'd take you.

I woke up, feeling alert and knowing where I was right away. I looked at the others, making sure they were all right. Gasman, about to fall off his branch, but I knew he wouldn't. Iggy was holding his branch tightly with one hand, his eyelids were not tense, but everything else about him was. Nudge was, well, Nudge, lying back and in deep sleep. Angel, whose head looked like it was in deep concentration, even when asleep. Her head looks like it is in deep thought when trying to listen to too many voices all at the same time.

I didn't know what woke me up, but I looked around the area we were in, not seeing any threat, but with my hearing I could hear somebody close.

"Fang," someone whispered from the ground.

Quick as a cheetah I looked down at the ground to see who it was, and my eyes widened. How had they come this fast, and how did they know where we were?

"Dr.?" I asked. "Jeb?" I said in a harder voice.

I immediately thought of Max, and what she would be doing right now: glaring at Jeb, and then making sure everyone else was all right, and then waking them up.

"Fang, we need to get going. We're going to break Max and Matt out of there," Jeb said.

"Just like old times?" I growled.

He barely smiled. "Just like old times."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

MAX:

I stayed up all night with Ultimate, and listened to his stories. I listened and smiled when he told me when he kicked a scientist when they were trying to give him a shot, and then I grimaced at the trouble that came after that, with the Erasers actually getting to beat him.

"What happened to the Erasers, anyway?" Ultimate asked.

"They were terminated," I said, thinking of Ari and then whispered, "Even our little half brother had to die."

"Our half brother was an Eraser?" he yelled, standing up and banging his head on his cage. I felt something twist inside of me when I remembered him being in that cage.

"Ari," I said in a whisper, rathering not to remember this, "was a regular boy, just like what everyone else who isn't with the School or isn't a genetic hybrid. However, when Jeb left him for my flock and I, he felt alone and abandoned, so when the School offered to change him into an Eraser, wanting to see how the affects were with there being time from when the person was born rather than being in an embryo when the DNA was given, he accepted because he wanted to show Jeb that he didn't need Jeb to be watching him.

"He was alone," I whispered sadly, "abandoned. And there I wanted Jeb to be _my_ dad, when I didn't realize Ari didn't have his dad."

Ultimate looked at me, and then said, "You didn't know. You were young. I'm sure if I were you I would've done the exact same thing. I would've been selfish, thinking I got out of the School, and then even forget about Ari and his dad, only focusing on the man who saved me from the scariest things ever imaginable."

I looked at him, and then said, "Thanks, I guess."

"Any time."

"So what's been happening with you?" he asked. "You know how it is to be here in a cage with no one who cares about you except only to get answers out of you. How has life been with you?"

"Well," I said, my tone irritated, "if it weren't for Jeb and all of the Erasers, then Flyboys following us, I think I would've been just fine. My flock and I would be safe at our home, and nothing would've ever had to happen. But at the same time I would never had met my mom, Ella, or chocolate chip cookies."

"Who's Ella?"

"She's our half sister, on our mom's side."

"Wow, so many siblings," he said.

"Well, there are only three now, I guess." I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Maximum," he whispered. "It must be hard for you to lose a half brother that you've known for a while."

"'S not so bad anymore. You get used to it in time, I guess. The pain dulls, but it is still there. But it's more guilt than pain, I suppose."

"I know what you mean."

"What do you mean?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"I always thought that Mom and Dad were going to come in here and spring me out. That pain when I realized no one cared, no one would come after me, to help me, to save me…it was hard, but I got through it, and it became duller, like you said. I live with it, and it gets easier, but its still there, and once you think about it too much and allow yourself to live in the moment, it hurts more. But if you don't think about it, it doesn't bother you too much. You cope. You live. There's nothing more you can ask."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I don't think Mom or Jeb knew you were here, or they would've come a long time ago to spring you."

"Sure they would," he said sarcastically, his tone sounding just like mine would if I were a guy.

"Are you tired?" I asked. "It's got to be late."

"I don't want to go to sleep; I don't want to be awake and find you gone."

"I'm going to stay right here," I promised. "I'll sleep right by your cage and hold your hand if you want. If I get taken away or anything happens, you'll know because you'll feel my hand ripped out of yours."

He looked at me, measuring how much truth was in my words, and then being satisfied, he nodded. Ultimate curled up into a ball, his head close to my hip, and closed his eyes, with my hand in his, and soon fell asleep.

I lay down by him. I wasn't going to leave him. I would make sure he was all right. My head was right near his and my arm didn't have to reach as far. I could feel myself getting tired, so I closed my eyes and slowly fell into a sleep that wasn't deep nor light.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

JEB:

Fang was cautious. I knew he would be, especially without Max here. He was Max's wingman, the one who confirmed whether a decision was to be made or what should be done to do what had to be done. I knew he would be wary of everything around him. I also knew how he felt about Max, my daughter. But he couldn't help that Sam was the right one for Max. But of course it had to be Max's decision. She would choose one or the other or neither of them in the end.

The others in Max's flock were awake. I saw Angel watching me, trying to pick up on my thoughts. But I put a shield around them. It was best she didn't know exactly what was going on, because she would misinterpret it and then a lot of mis- understanding would be going around.

Iggy was looking in Fang's direction, sensing what was going on with Fang, and I could tell it worried Iggy. Iggy may be blind, but he doesn't miss much of anything.

Nudge was watching me warily, and then would look at the Dr. for a minute, and then look at me warily, and repeat the loop again. She was always that way, seeming so hyper, but she was angry now, it seemed like. I thought it might be about Max, but it could be about me as well. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone hated me, even Max, as I know she does.

But I had to do what I did. They were being tested, to see how they would handle different environments, including social and loving environments. We needed to see what their boundaries and limits are.

As for the Gasman, he was by Iggy. Iggy and Gazzy seemed to grow close since my absence. It was probably due to the time when Max had them stay at the safe house when the rest of the flock went after Angel. I suppose that would bring them closer.

Gasman saw my gaze and cocked his head to the side very slightly.

I went over to him. I sunk down to his level and said, "Are you all right?"

Immediately everyone watched me. I usually avoided too much contact since everyone was wary of me, but I wanted to be the father I used to be to these kids. I didn't want to be a monster in their eyes.

"Well, if Max were all right, then I would be," he said bitterly.

"She's fine," I said. "Nothing will happen to her there."

"And how do you know that?" he asked.

"It's complicated," I said, rising. I turned to everyone and said, "We need to get to the School, and here's how we're going to do it."

I lowered my voice and told them the plan. It would be very simple: get to the School, Angel block Sam's abilities, the Dr. and I would get Max and Matt out, and then would take off. I could provide the way into the School without anyone getting hurt.

But of course I would have to explain to all of them that this was my fault, that I called Anne Walker. I did it to see how her reasoning skills were. She could think with some amount of reason on her side, but not a lot when her emotions get in the way, as learned with Sam. But she puts priority first, and her priorities are the flock and her brother, Matt. But I am sure the School never told him his name and he goes by something completely different.

I looked at each one of the flock and said, "All right. Let's go."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

MAX:

Let me tell you something you might have never known: when you're sleeping, dreaming a nightmare, it scares the world out of you when you feel someone tapping your shoulder to wake you up and then a hand being put on your mouth to cover your shriek that would give away cover.

I twisted out of my lying position and rose fluidly to my feet, ready to take this person out. I really was. But when I saw who it was, I glared.

"Not now," Jeb mouthed. "Open his cage and let's go."

I didn't know where the key was, but if I opened it with my bare hands, which I was sure I could do, it could make a noise. Plus it would take _all_ of my strength to open them. I was no Eraser. Ari….Stop! I commanded myself. No more. Focus.

I looked at the lock, and wished Iggy was here. He could undo locks quickly. I thought through the list of possibilities quickly, and then decided I would have to try to break it.

Gathering up all my strength, I took the part where the lock meets the ring of the cage and the lock in my hands and then pulled with all of my strength. It didn't want to become undone.

Shoot.

Think, Maximum, think!

"Iggy?" I mouthed to Jeb.

"Outside and it would take too long to get him in here."

I looked around the room for something I could use. I had seen him pick a lock in New York. Maybe I could figure it out.

I found a needle, though I didn't know why it was there, and grabbed it. I put it in the lock and tried to unlock it, but I was no Iggy. After a minute I threw it across the room.

"Would this come in handy?" someone asked from the opposite side of the room, coming in.

Jeb stood up and blocked me from whoever it was, but the person said, "I'm on her side."

"Sam!" I whispered.

"I have the key. It would be faster."

I walked around Jeb and he gave me the key, dangling it slightly in front of me before placing it in my waiting palm. He smiled and said, "Be careful."

"Why are you on my side? Why aren't you trying to stop me?" I asked.

"I don't want to be a person you can distrust. I want to be a person who if you need him will be here for you."

"Why don't you come with us?" I blurted out, not thinking.

He smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Max, but it would be too hard with Fang and everyone except Angel. There would be too much tension."

I nodded. "I guess this is goodbye, then?"

"Yeah."

He hugged me gently for a moment, and then let me go. "Be careful. Promise me," he whispered.

I circled his wrist with lost fingers and said, "I promise."

It was then I realized we had to hurry up and mostly because Jeb wouldn't let me forget it.

I turned around and undid the lock and grabbed Ultimate into my arms. He stirred, looking dazed. Then his wide eyes met mine.

I placed a finger on his lips and leaned down to whisper, "We're breaking you out."

He looked at Jeb, and whispered, "Dad?"

I nodded grimly.

We hustled over to the entrance and I saw Mom. She was waving us to get out the door, looking around and making sure no one else was around.

She hugged me briefly, and then Ultimate for a little longer, and then we were running out of there as fast as we could.

No one was guarding the doors, which is kind of weird because that was what used to happen at the School: there were guards everywhere, but mostly because they were Erasers.

But then I realized it must've been Angel, or the School didn't replace the guard dogs.

When we got outside, the flock was high up in the air of the very early morning air and was looking down at me, and who was in my arms.

"Do you know how to fly?" I asked.

"I didn't even know I had wings, remember?" he grinned small-y.

"Oh. I'll carry you. It isn't too far where we're going, right?" I asked Mom.

"No. The School won't follow us. We'll probably be about twenty miles northwest of here. Can you carry him that far?"

"Mom," I said, smiling a small smile, "he's my brother. I can carry him as far as I need to."

Her eyes twinkled.

Jeb patted my arm once and said, "Be careful."

I nodded.

Sam patted me on the back. "Don't be afraid to be who you are," he said.

I nodded. I ran and did a jump start and flew off into the air. It was harder to do with Ultimate, but I wasn't complaining.

Angel immediately came down to me and said, "Hey, Ultimate. I'm Angel. It's nice to see you face to face."

"Same to you," he said, grinning. "Max told me a lot about you."

She grinned back at him.

"All right. We're heading twenty mile northwest. You all ready?" I asked as I came up to the flock.

"Yeah!" Gasman said and I smiled at him.

"Gasman, right?" Ultimate murmured to me.

I nodded. "Then this is Iggy," I said, nodding to Iggy. "This is Fang," I said, watching the dark eyes watching my brother, glaring slightly.

"Why does he hate me?" he whispered.

"He doesn't hate you. He hates me right now, as he has every right to."

"He has no right to hate you, Maximum," he said. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Wait till you hear the whole story," I said. "Then you'll be on his side."

Fang smiled with no humor.

"And this is Nudge," I said, smiling when I saw her watching my brother with warming eyes.

"Nice to meet you all," he said.

"All right. Let's get going," I said, taking off and going to the destination in which we were assigned."

"I don't understand how the two can be related," Iggy muttered.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

DR. MARTINEZ:

"I don't know, Jeb," I said. "I think you should tell them."

Jeb looked at me from the driver's seat, glancing at me warily. "Do you know how much I've hurt them, Dr.? And then if they hear this, they'll take it the wrong way and then there will never be any amount of trust again. Especially with our daughter. Do you really think I should risk it?"

"Yes, I do," I said, looking at him determinedly. "It wasn't a mistake to do it, but it will be if you don't tell them and they find out about it from someone else's point of view when you cannot fix how the way it was presented. It is best to do it yourself before someone else does it."

"But what about Maximum? All I need is her trust, because everyone in the flock follows her example, as it should be, and she has little reason to trust me all ready. This is not going to end well."

"I'll support you the best I can, but you need to also help with Matt. He needs to understand what is going on." I looked at him, finally understanding this. "You knew about him the whole time, didn't you? You knew where he went and you didn't tell anyone, didn't even tell me? I didn't know what happened to him and I searched so long for him, not knowing if he turned into an avian-human hybrid, and then when I don't find him I give up all hope of seeing him again and you _knew_ you knew the whole time where he was, didn't you?"

Jeb sighed, huffing out a huge big breath and then said, "Yes. I did know."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, my voice rising slightly.

"Because if I did," his tone sharp and clipped, "you would've gone off after him and probably would've gotten hurt or even in danger of being hurt. Do you think I would let you get hurt? Think of what would happen to the kids if that happened, Dr. I was thinking of _everyone _when I didn't tell you."

I looked at him, a couple of tears in my eyes, and then I nodded and conceded. "You're right," I said. "I'm sorry I acted so foolishly."

"I understand," he said, patting my hand once. "I know it must be very hard for you, not knowing anything about your son, and being away from Maximum for so long."

"That's the thing about pain: go on for so long and it becomes less noticeable, and then once you actually see her, all the pain is instantly gone for the while but then comes back once she leaves you and you don't know if you are ever going to see her again. But there isn't pain anymore, knowing I won't lose her."

"You won't. And you won't lose Matt, either. You know," Jeb said, contemplating something, "Sam is actually a nice guy."

"The one who is meant for Max?"

"Yes. He helped her out even though it could've cost him something to be in trouble. He fought against his instincts that told him to keep her there to save her brother and her. When he first came into the room I thought he was there to stop us, but he helped her. The soulmate principle goes deep, and defies all logic."

"I think Sam is a nice guy, then," I agreed. "But he won't be able to be with her. How is she going to cope?"

"Sam isn't like Fang. Fang wanted a romantic thing, but Sam just wants to make her happy. He doesn't care about kissing or touching her, which is why I like him better than Fang, to be perfectly honest. He is pure. He knows what she needs or wants, and he meets those needs or wants the best he can, and he is always honest with her. Not saying Fang isn't, but I think Sam is better for her."

"Who knows?" I said. "Maybe neither of the above. She is truly an awesome person I don't think any guy deserves her."

"You're right," he agreed. "But there will come a time when she will have to choose who side she's on, and then it will be hard for her, whichever choice she makes. But let's just hope she doesn't regret the decision that she makes."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

MAX:

Let me tell you, flying with the flock was like taking a big huge breath from when you held your breath under water for too long: it felt a little bit like a sting, feeling the distrust from Fang, but all the others made it pleasant. I mean, I knew Fang was mad at me and he had every right to be. I would not deny him that, but when he took it out on my brother, that was when I got pissed.

"So his name is Ultimate End, is it?" he sneered.

I glared at him. "What is _wrong_ with you, Fang?" I shouted. "He named himself that because that was what he wanted the School to come to: its ultimate end. I don't think that is a bad thing. I didn't name myself that because I feared what would happen if the School found out, but he is braver than I am, and he doesn't need your bitterness directed at him," I spat.

"Maximum," Ultimate whispered. "Don't. You don't need to fight over me. I can take whatever criticism there is. I can handle myself, and besides," he added, his voice even lower, "if I don't do anything against him, how much longer can he criticize me?"

I nodded. "Smarter than me, too, I'd say. But don't expect to hear something like _that_ come out of my mouth again," I warned him. "This is the only time that will happen, so save up the best you can."

He grinned. "Oh, I know. I have the same problem, though I've never actually had to put it into use, except with the scientists."

"Don't worry, Ultimate. Things will look up for you as long as you don't go back."

"Not planning on it," he said, smiling at me.

Fang scowled.

I, being the _better_ person, well, bird kid, ignored him.

Iggy came to fly with us. "Hey, have any interest of blowing up the School?"

"Iggy," I warned at the same time my brother (I still can't get used to that) said, "Heck yes!"

"Well, if Max will allow you, Gazzy and I got a plan in place. We just need some extra help, and then we can totally kill the School. How does that sound?"

"Awesome!" he said at the same time as I said, "Iggy," again.

"Look," I said, using my Max-Authority. "No one is going to be blowing up the School, or annihilating it," I said, knowing the two words meant different things for the two criminals.

Gazzy and Iggy looked disappointed. And so did Ultimate.

"I don't want trouble to come our way. We want to stay clear of trouble for now, for as long as we can. Understand?" I asked, eyeing all three levelly and with full ring of authority in my voice, meaning no room for challenges.

"Fine," the three of them said simultaneously.

"More like she doesn't want her precious Sam to get killed," Fang muttered.

I saw we were where we needed to be, so I directed everyone to land. Of course I didn't command Ultimate, since I was carrying him. I would teach him the ropes as soon as I could, knowing he would want to learn how to fly as soon as he could.

Once we landed, I put Ultimate down, and made sure Mom and Jeb were there. I led Ultimate to them and introduced them, letting them have their bonding time (emotions—yuck!).

I saw Fang off in his own little corner, and I was pissed at him. I wanted to put this conversation on the back burner for as long as I could, but I knew I would have to get it out there now. There was no room for hiding it; the sooner we got it over with, the better.

I went to Iggy and whispered, "Make sure everything goes all right, and make sure to have someone find me if something goes wrong." Then my tone got harder. "And under no circumstances are you to convince my brother of anything that could get him in _any_ kind of trouble or killed, or even captured. Do you understand?"

Iggy nodded.

"Thanks," I said as I tapped his hand two times.

He nodded again and I went over to Fang.

"We need to talk, and we need to do it now," I said, glaring at him.

"Fine," he said, squaring his shoulders and eyeing me levelly.

"Not here," I said. "Follow me."

And without waiting or pausing to see if he followed me, I took off into the air, going away from everyone at the moment in order to try to fix something that probably could not be fixed, but I was going to try. I knew I was going to fail, but where was the pride in giving up?

I took off into the morning light without looking back.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

FANG:

When Max wanted to use her authority, she did it well. Which is why she was the leader of the flock, but it got irksome when she got anyone to follow her without her even checking because she knew they were going to follow.

Just like I was doing right now.

I growled something intelligible under my breath and took off after her, catching up easily. She wasn't going her fastest, so this wasn't a challenge.

I flew alongside her, not liking where I was, and she sensed that. She didn't say anything.

It's not like I _hated_ her. That was too strong of a word, but more like despised her at the moment would suit appropriately enough for now. She had chosen Sam over the flock. She had chosen the enemy over her family, just like she had done with Ari. Ari was all right, once you got passed the fact that he was trying to kill you so many times in the past, but she had no right to do that. She had a responsibility and she didn't fulfill it the right way, so I had to take off on my own, until she got rid of him.

And she was doing the same thing here: choosing foe over friend, and that was what really irritated me, what _really_ got under my skin. Sure, Sam likes her and she likes him, but how could she like him? What was in him _to_ like? He was evil, manipulative, stupid, overconfident, and could control the outcomes of events. I wondered why he didn't just get Max to stay with him. If he could control the events, why didn't he just have Max stay at the School and do their bidding? It didn't add up.

She turned to me and said, "We're landing here," and dove strait down.

So. She thought she could just say where we're landing and have me agree to it?

Yes. Yes she did. And I did agree because I dove after her. Stupid.

I landed a foot away from her, and stared at her, with my arms crossed over my chest. If she told me to go away from the group, then she had something big to say, and it had to be big because she wouldn't leave her precious brother otherwise.

She came up to me, strong and confident, not lacking any self-confidence, and I knew this was because she was mad at me. More than mad: pissed.

"Look," she said, using that "no nonsense" tone, "I don't want to argue with you about Sam, but I do want to say something."

"Which is what?" I asked, glaring at her. "You love him? Well, you sure proved that one!"

"I don't know if I _love_ him," she said, not rising to the bait. "Love is such a strong word. But I do care about him. I care that he is safe. I care that he isn't disappointed. I don't want him to be hurt. I don't want anything romantic with him, Fang. It doesn't work like that at all. All I want is for him to be happy. I don't think that is too much to ask."

"So what about me?" I asked with bitterness.

"Like I said, I don't know if _love_ is the right word, but I like you a lot, Fang. I don't want to cause you pain, and I know that by choosing Sam over you does that, and that is one reason why he didn't come with us. He didn't want to hurt you, either. I—"

"Oh, so _Sam_ didn't want to hurt me?"

She sighed, and then said in the same strong and clear voice, "No. He doesn't want to hurt you, because it hurts me to see you hurt, Fang. That's what being a soulmate is all about: one doesn't want to hurt the other, and all accounts are taken in. You are one of those, and he doesn't want to hurt you because it would hurt me. You think that he is evil and bad and all of that, but you're wrong. He may have _seemed_ evil and everything, but he isn't. He is everything a person should be: he has no evil in his heart, he thinks of everyone, he tries his best to make things work, even in an impossible situation, he stands up for those who should be stood up for, but most of all, the thing that really defines who he is that he is pure."

"Oh, right, he's _pure_," I scoffed. I heard the way she talked about him, as if he were a god worth praising.

"OK, Fang," she said, placing her hands on her hips, "tell me something: would someone who was evil try to make things work out so everyone was happy? Would someone who was evil try to save someone who meant so much to you? Would someone evil try his best to keep you happy, no matter what it took? Would someone evil prevent a fight that would kill the other person you cared about? Would an evil person, then, go against all of his instincts to protect you instead of keeping you prisoner?

"Think about it, Fang. Sam isn't evil. I'm sure even Red-Haired Wonder isn't evil, given the chance. Is she?" Max asked, looking intently at me, reading any change of emotion, which there being one or two, made her understand what was going on in my head.

No, Lissa was not evil. She was kind. But she had _loyalty_ to those who she shouldn't have been loyal to. She should've been able to choose for herself who she wanted to be with, not with the School.

"Fang?" Max asked, waiting for an answer.

"No, Lissa is not evil. She is actually better than you are," I said, dangling the bait in front of her again, knowing this would really tick her off.

But instead of getting mad, she smiled slightly and said, "It's the same thing with Sam. He's just like her, except that while she is bonded, Sam works against the grain, works against his orders. He is pure."

"Oh, I'm sure Sam is such the Saint," I said sarcastically.

"No, but he cares. And that is all I'm going to ask for."

"So what are you going to do now?" I asked. "Sam is gone. You have no one. He won't be there for you anymore. Who's gonna help you when you have trouble, 'cause it sure isn't going to be me."

She smiled. "I don't need your help, Fang. Worst-case scenario, I'll just ask my mom. Or Jeb, if I'm feeling nice."

I grinned at her and said, "I wouldn't trust Jeb if I were you."

"Oh, and why is that?" she asked, curiously, not bitter in any way.

"Well, could it be because he set this whole kidnapping scene up, or could it be because he's hiding something big?"

She looked at me, staring at me, not comprehending it for a minute. Gotcha, I thought.

Then she growled, a deep growl in her chest in which I was surprised such a noise could sound.

"He planned to get me kidnapped, and then saved me so he was like a hero? Oh, I'm going to kill him as soon as I get back, and I don't care if he never gets to know Ultimate personally. I will murder his worthless hide, make no mistake for this will be for everyone's sake."

She then ran and took off in the air, me following her, smiling triumphantly.


	33. Chapter 33

_**OK, I have a couple things to say before you, all my dedicated readers =) begin to read this awesome chapter, and sorry for holding up the reading, but since I don't do this often, please bear with me. =) Anyway, what I wanted to say was that this chapter is happening when Max and Fang take off. So I put this afterwards, because Fang has been kind of mean, and it needed to be heard what his side was. And then the last thing I wanted to say is that I am going to try another fanfic, but this time it is going to be Fang's point of view on The Angel Experiment. I'm going to try it and see how it goes. Thank you so much for your patients with me not updating these chapters, and for how many chapters there are! And most of all, thanks for enjoying! OK, I'm done, so now you can read! =)**_

Chapter 33

NUDGE:

I watched Max and Fang take off. I guessed she was going to talk with him, and I guessed that was good. I mean, he was kind of being a jerk to her, and she needed to get that sorted out. If Fang was going to be rude and mean to her, at least she had a chance to fix it, though I wasn't sure if she could.

Sighing, I looked at Ultimate. He looked like Max, and I had to admit he was cute. I didn't know how old he was, but I was guessing like thirteen, maybe fourteen, if he was born a year after Max.

I went up to him and said, "Hey, I'm Nudge. I'm sorry about what happened to you at the School. If we had known, we would've gotten you out of there. But at least you're safe now. You're going to like it here. Max is kind of bossy at times, but she is a great leader. Fang isn't usually like this. He's usually quiet and can crack a good joke. Angel is the mind reader, the smallest but deadliest of us all."

I looked at her and saw she was grinning at me.

"Gasman…well, that's self explanatory. I would rather not tell you about all the times he did his special gift. It probably would make all of us barf. But Iggy, he's cool. He's blind, but he has excellent hearing," I whispered.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, from across the parking lot, "I can hear you! Am I deaf, too?" he asked, but he was smiling.

Ultimate laughed. "Sounds like a good guy."

"Oh, yeah he is. Just don't let him talk you into anything that has to do with explosives," I muttered, winking at him.

His eyes lit up. They looked nice when they did.

Jeb, who had been listening to our conversation, looked kind of guilty, and immediately my eyes narrowed into slits. There was something he was hiding from us, and I could feel it. I could feel the magnetic pull, just like my hands could stick to anything magnetic.

He cleared his throat. "We should probably go in. The Dr. has the door key. Let's go."

I walked next to Ultimate, and Angel fell in step with us. "Hey, Ultimate," she said. "Sorry about Fang. There's just jealously going on with him, but I sure hope he snaps out of it. You're a nice guy, and the next time I see him take that out on you, I might do some mind control to make him tell you he's sorry and then whatever you want him to do." Angel grinned at him.

He smiled and said, "Naw, that's all right. I don't need him to apologize. Wait is he jealous of that guy that came in with my sister?"

Angel nodded. "That's Sam."

"He doesn't have a chance," Ultimate said. "I've seen them together. They are more than any couple could be, without all the romance involved. I personally like Sam more than Fang, but maybe my first impression isn't right. Maybe he's a cool guy, and this jealousy is just clouding his personality."

I liked Ultimate. He could see a lot of things, just by sensing them. Hmm…

I would ask later, I told myself just as I opened my mouth to ask. Max taught me to keep my motor mouth shut while I still could.

When we got in, the Dr. leading us, Jeb looked outside for a moment, up in the sky, and then he closed the door.

I hoped Max and Fang were getting thing worked out. It would be a whole lot better if they did. It would make Ultimate a little more comfortable here, and it would make the flock more at ease, but I could only hope. Once Fang is mad, he's mad. Look at what happened with Ari.

Dr. Martinez spoke up, "I ordered some big breakfasts, so they should be here soon."

"All right," Jeb said, looking at every one of us, and then looking at the Dr., who nodded her head, and then he said, "I have something I need to tell you. It's something that you need to hear out, and not judge so quickly. Listen to everything first."

All of us, except Ultimate and the Dr., were tense. We knew what this meant: he did something that he thought we would take the wrong way. Why wasn't he waiting for Max? He had to know that she was the one he would need to talk to more than any of us.

I wondered if Max's and Ultimate's mom knew about this. She didn't seem suspicious, but was eyeing each one of us carefully, watching our reactions carefully, to make sure…to make sure of what? I wondered. It wasn't like we were going to do anything rash…were we?

Just as he was about to talk, though, the door flew open and Max stepped in, followed by a smug Fang, and then Max clenched her hands into fists, her eyes steel, hard, cold daggers, and then she charged over to Jeb. Fang followed behind her, and she said, "How _dare _you?"

Without waiting for an answer, she lunged for him.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

MAX:

As soon as I barged through the door, as soon as I saw the others all around the room, looking at Jeb, and as soon as I saw Jeb about to be talking to them, I couldn't hold back the hard cold and hating hurt and resentment. I didn't understand how he could think he was the good guy. Not after this, well, not after _anything_ he's done to us.

I stalked up to him, my anger flaring, and I could feel Fang behind me. I was going for him next. I looked at Jeb in the eyes, and saw out of my peripheral vision my mom coming a little closer.

He was about to say something to me, but I cut him off. "How _dare _you?"

He looked guilty. He knew that I knew what he did, and he knew that I knew that he was going to be in deep trouble. I didn't even want to hear the answer—I was too pissed at him right now. Any answer would result in me killing him. Even if he was my father, I wouldn't morn over him; I wouldn't even feel sorry that I did it.

I crouched down and then lunged at him, meaning to rip his throat out, just like with any Eraser, but then he caught me by the neck and put me in a headlock. He wasn't doing it hard to where I couldn't breathe, but he was doing it tight enough to irritate me.

I kneed him and twisted out the headlock, and landed a blow on the side of his head. He was down, knocked out. He wasn't dead, but he would be KO'd for a while.

Mom kneeled by him and immediately looked him over.

"Max how could you?" she asked me, looking up into my horror struck eyes for a moment, and then went back to checking my father. Ugh! I hated that.

Ultimate came over to me and pulled me back. I was fighting back tears now. I couldn't believe my mother, the awesomest mother in the world, had just scolded me like this. I didn't mean it like I thought she would never scold me, but I didn't think it would hurt this much.

I went into the corner of the room and curled up into a tight ball, feeling the hurt from my mother, the anger to my father, the kindness from Ultimate, the jealousy from Fang, the concern from Nudge, the knowing look from Angel, the confusion from Gasman, and the worry from Iggy.

I couldn't look at my flock, feeling chagrined and embarrassed. How did this happen? Maybe I jumped to the wrong conclusion. Maybe there was the "bigger picture" thing I was missing.

It made me think of the Voice.

_Voice?_ I asked. I hadn't heard from it in a while. I wondered why I hadn't.

The Voice never responded to a direct question, so I wasn't really counting on hearing it. I didn't hear it, until I thought about what I had done.

I couldn't believe I had done that. I had never been so angry in my life. Not even when the Erasers took Angel, not even when Red-Haired Wonder had got to Fang. Never. And then I take my anger out like this. What kind of a person was I?

_It's not what you are, but who you are_, the Voice said.

_I'm a bird kid. I pretty much got that, _I said sarcastically. _But I just got so angry at him. Did I hear it wrong? Was that why Mom said what she said?_

_ What one person thinks of something is not the same as others think of the same thing, Max._

_ Huh?_

_ Perspectives, _the Voice said, trying again._ Everyone has different perspectives on things that are the same thing._

I tried to concentrate on what the Voice was telling me, but I was too clouded with hurt to really think of what the Voice was trying to tell me. I couldn't think.

"Max?" Angel asked. "Do you need some fresh air?"

I looked at her, looking up from the ground. All I saw in her eyes was understanding and compassion. She knew.

"Yeah. I think I need to spread my wings for a while. When Jeb wakes up, tell him…tell him…" I said, struggling for the right words. I wasn't sorry. I was still pissed, but I wasn't sorry.

"Tell him that I didn't mean to knock him out."

Angel nodded.

I strode to the door.

"Max?" Mom asked.

I looked at her, and tears started to form in my eyes, but I blinked them away. I wouldn't let them win.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

I took off like a bat and flew into the morning air.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

GASMAN:

I watched Max go. I wondered what happened, what got into her, what Jeb was about to tell us, and suddenly I felt a flash of intuition. That, what Jeb was about to say, was probably what got Max mad. She knew, and she didn't like it, and now she was very mad.

I looked at Fang, who seemed…still kind of proud. Like he just won some kind of battle or something. I wondered what that was about. I didn't understand it try as I might.

Angel looked at me, and then she said in my mind, _Fang was mad at Max, and then when she brought up Jeb somehow, Fang told her what Jeb was going to tell us, and it got her mad, and Fang liked to see that he could still have some influence on her._

_ What was Jeb going to tell us?_ I asked.

_You'll find out once he wakes up._

She suddenly looked at him, and her face crumpled in confusion. It was like she didn't understand something that was being told to her.

I went and stood by Iggy. "Do you think she'll be okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said. "She just needs some time to herself to cool down. It won't be permanent. She'll be fine."

I looked around the room, looking at everyone. Nudge was standing by Ultimate, and he was glancing around the room, a little uneasy. He looked at his mom and dad a lot, and from what he was seeing, I didn't think they were getting off on the right foot.

Their mom, the Dr., finished up with Jeb, and then went over to her son, hugging him close to her, and started talking to him, murmuring sorrys and I love yous. He held her arm around him and leaned his head on her shoulder. His eyes were closed and they looked peaceful, as if he were missing the love that he should've been given.

This reminded me of my mom. Stupid and idiotic as she probably was, what I wouldn't give for her to hug me and hold me close. I bet Angel was feeling the same thing I was, though she didn't show it. She wasn't one to show those kinds of emotions.

I sighed and then looked out the window. Max wasn't here. I'd give her another ten, maybe fifteen minutes before I would go looking for her. I was a little worried about her. Ever since she was taken away, she hadn't been her normal self, and that worried me.

Looking at Jeb, I could see he was coming around. She must've socked him pretty hard for him to be KO'd that long.

I knew this day wasn't going to be good.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

MAX:

I needed some time alone, to think, and hopefully to become somewhat sane again. There was a list of things I needed to think about:

Jeb

Fang

Ultimate

Sam

Mom

I looked at the first thing on the list, which of course was Jeb. He wasn't someone I thought I would ever distrust. I always thought of him as a father, someone I looked up to, until he left us, and then turned traitor. Once he did that all my feelings for him as a father went out of the window and he became the number one person I despised, even if he was my father.

It's sad: when I wanted him to be my father he wasn't (or I didn't know) and then when I don't want him to be my dad, he is (now that I know about it). I didn't like it.

Jeb was a person I had trusted, but it would have been hard without this to ever get his trust back again. I didn't think I could, but for my mom to _defend_ him, to take his side, even when what he did was wrong…how could she? I wondered to myself, punching the tree I was perched on in a flash of heat and anger. I didn't understand how she could take his side when he pretended like he didn't know I was kidnapped just so he could play hero and save the day. I mean, honestly, what was the man looking for? Was he looking for a reward, because he wasn't going to get one. Was he looking for satisfaction of a job well done, cuz I wasn't going to give him that, either.

I wondered how much Mom knew about this. She didn't seem to have known Jeb since I was born and they went their separate ways. But yet again she must've known something more about this than I did because she took his side, his side over my side. I didn't know if this knowledge was gained through maturity, or adulthood. I wasn't sure I could wait that long.

_It's not a matter of age or maturity but it is a matter of who you are and how much you are willing to listen to and take in,_ the Voice told me, chiming in when I didn't want it.

_Oh, right_, I said sarcastically. _Like I am just going to listen and everything will make much more sense. _

_Yes, actually, that's exactly what's going to happen._

I cocked my head to the side, and thought that maybe the Voice wasn't some Confucius, some fortune telling person, that it may actually be _right._ Hmm…

I thought about what the Voice said before, about perspectives. What did it say? _Everyone has different perspectives on things that are the same thing._

Hmm, I thought again. I think the Voice may have something. I knew I should listen to the Voice more often, even though it killed me to admit that it was right, but it did have a point. It reminded me of a time that when we were in Colorado, living a life that was perfect in comparison to now, and we were arguing about who should go first to make dinner. (A/N: I know, kind of a sucky example, but I couldn't think of anything else at the moment).

Everyone voted me last, simply because Iggy put in that I couldn't cook. Angel thought that I could make it fine, as long as I wasn't stressed, and I had to admit that it was kind of both.

The main thing I got out of that was the basic problem: _Max shouldn't be allowed to the kitchen first to make dinner because she can't cook_. And then everyone had a different perspective on the same thing.

I guess the Voice was right. Huh.

But then I had other matters to think about. I had to think about Sam. Sam and I were compatible. We got each other. It didn't mean we had to know everything about each other, but we can be on the same page, and I can understand things better with him and I rather with Fang and I.

I liked Fang. He was the best person in my life, my left wingman, the one who always backed me up. When there was something I didn't know how to handle, without even communicating it he could handle it without a problem, or vise versa.

But once Sam was in the picture, everything changed, and not for the better with him. He was jealous of Sam, though I didn't understand why. He liked Lissa, the Red-Haired Wonder. Why wouldn't he admit that? Well he did, I remembered, when we were talking. I knew he said that he did to make me jealous, but when Sam appeared it changed my perspective on jealousy. It wasn't really healthy if you had too much of it, just like what was happening with Fang.

I sighed. What was I going to do about Fang? I knew the jealousy was eating him alive, and that soon it would consume him, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I didn't have to be with Sam to be whole. I could go without him, as long as I know he is happy. It's not a romantic kind of feeling, like I had with Fang. It wasn't something where I needed to kiss him or hold his hand, though it did help ease some of the tension I had. I could be a normal person with him, not having to hide anything, not having to do anything with pressure with it.

The only thing that would kill me is if he died, and I would know. I don't know how I would know, but it would kill me if he died.

Sighing, I decided it was time to go back. It wasn't too far, as long as I flew with my super speed, like I did getting here. Doing that helped ease some of the hard feelings of bitterness and hate. It helped me to not turn around and start beating him up again. And I knew I wouldn't now. Now I could think clearly. Now I could see that I shouldn't have done that, and that I owe him an apology.

Just as I was about to leap off the high branch, someone slammed me into the tree and I felt my head hit the trunk. I looked at the person, and when I saw who it was, I felt confused and muddled. She smiled at me and said, "This is for your own good, Maximum Ride. Don't worry, everything will be all right."

I felt like I had to hold on, to fight him, but I could feel myself being pulled under. And then it hit me: sleeping gas.

I could feel myself falling off my branch, my fingers too weak to hold on, and I fell into a big oblivion.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Just another note, if you read my last chapter (chapter 36, in the third to last paragraph, I believe it said **_Just as I was about to leap off the high branch, someone slammed me into the tree and I felt my head hit the trunk. I looked at the person, and when I saw who it was, I felt confused and muddled. _**He**_ smiled at me and said, "This is for your own good, Maximum Ride. Don't worry, everything will be all right." _**The "He" should be a "she", a typo, so if you want to go reread it, go right on ahead. I just thought I should let you know so that when Chapter 38 comes out, it will make more sense. Thank you!**_

Chapter 37

FANG:

I looked out the window. It had been twenty minutes since Max had left, and I wasn't really worried, but I had this sense that something was wrong. Call it whatever you like, but I knew I had to go after her, that something was wrong and she needed help.

Sighing, I took off, running out the door and going out into the mid-morning air. I wanted to make sure she was all right. If she was, I would leave without her seeing me, but if she wasn't I would go after her. I might need some backup, but I didn't want the kids involved, much less Ultimate. He wouldn't really help anything. He doesn't even know how to fly.

I didn't have super speed, but I could go pretty fast when I wanted to. The only problem was that I wouldn't know where to look. She could've gone anywhere, especially when she has her supersonic speed thing going on.

I stopped suddenly, and looked at a tree. There wasn't something right. I perched on it and suddenly something caught my eyes. There was a struggle, I knew that much, just by looking at the bark. I saw her claw marks, maybe trying to catch herself from falling, or it could've been someone else trying to claw her.

I felt a cold rage sweep through me and I looked at the tree further, and saw some blood. It wasn't a lot and you could hardly notice it from a distance. It made me mad, and suddenly I was flying through the air, not sure where to go, but I would find Max, and save her, no matter what it cost.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

MAX:

Let me start off by saying this: getting kidnapped again and again was getting very irksome and annoying. I didn't know how much more I could take before I started going mad and probably hurting someone beyond belief. I didn't think I could handle it that much longer.

I opened my eyes and the world was spinning around and around like a merry goes round. I didn't think it would be like this. Getting my head bashed into a tree wasn't something I was anticipating but should've expected.

I felt the back of my head for a bump that was sure to be there, and sure enough there was, but I felt a little crust on the back of my head and I gathered some of it and found out it was blood.

"Ugh," I groaned quietly, standing up, but then feeling that my legs were chained to the wall with one of those things that holds your ankles in a binding with a little bit of chain against the wall.

"Looks like you're awake," someone murmured.

"Yeah, and it looks like you're ugly," I replied nastily.

"Come now," she said, chuckling. "You don't really mean that."

"Oh, yes I do. I don't understand, Lissa. Why aren't you like Sam? You work with him at the School, don't you? Why can't you be like him?"

Lissa laughed. "You've got it wrong. Call you misinformed. No, Sam and I may _work_ together, but we are totally different. We both work for the School, but I have more of a bonding to people and to the people at the School than he does. He doesn't have the same restrictions that I have. And then there is the fact that he has you, which is pretty sad if you ask me. He can do so much better."

I growled. "Fang may not get a rise out of me, but you make my skin crawl."

It was then I had something called intuition, and I looked at her, cocking my head to the side very slightly.

"You like Fang, don't you?" I murmured. "Is that why you took me? He still likes me, and you don't like some competition. Figures."

"Who's Fang?" she asked.

It was then I realized he never used his real name with her. "Fang is Nick. Translation: you don't know him very well. Kind of weird if you ask me. Don't you usually at least know the guy's name before you go all liking him?"

She hissed at me.

"I must've guessed right, then," I said more to myself than to her. "So," I barreled on before she could interrupt, "what do you want from me? Do you want to kill me? Do you want me to stay away from Fang? I'm sorry, I can't do that. We _work_ together," I said, using her term to get a reaction out of her. It was childish, I know, but it made me laugh when I did.

Her face went red with fury and embarrassment. She took a step towards me, hands clenched into fists.

"Just you wait," she said. "You're time is coming soon, and I will eliminate you."

I grinned a menacing grin and took a step towards her, as far as it would allow me to go, and I leaned on the balls of my feet, my hands clenched tightly into fists, my tendons sticking out.

"We'll see who's time is coming, Lissa," I whispered, leaning into her face. "And you'll be sorry."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

SAM:

I wondered where Lissa is. Usually we meet up in the mornings to go over what we had to do, but she hadn't been where we met. Immediately something clicked inside my mind. I don't know how I knew, but it had something to do with Max. I could just feel it.

I paced around, hoping to find a mental connection with her, but I was too far away. I would have to fly in circles to find Max.

I liked Max very much. I didn't show it too much, so that I wouldn't look like I was pushing her too far, because I didn't want to push it too far. She was someone I could be with, someone I could love. But at the same time I _couldn't _be with her. I couldn't be with her, to protect her.

It had been a day since I let Ultimate and Max escape. The School held me accountable, and I was punished, but I wasn't complaining. I could take the hardest and harshest punishments ever imagined just as long as she was happy. I would make sure, when I could, that she was doing okay, that she was happy, and that nothing was too much or too strong for her.

And right now I knew that she was in trouble. It was a pull, pulling me towards her general direction. It told me to go after her, and I wanted to. I needed to. But I wasn't the one who should. It should be Fang who goes after them. Fang would be the one to talk her out of it, not me. I couldn't talk Lissa out of anything she was so hard headed. Once she had an idea in her head, it stuck.

I would have to go after them, because even if Fang was starting to, I needed to see with my own eyes that she was okay, that she was safe. Max meant everything to me now, and nothing else mattered to me except her safety and happiness. I would keep her safe, no matter what.

And that was a promise I was willing to keep no matter what the cost.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

MAX:

Lissa growled at me and lunged at me, meaning to knock me to the ground, but I side stepped her and socked her a punch in the nose. She reeled backwards, but then leaned back on her right leg and sprang at me again. I ducked, and then spun out of the way as her fist was trying to make contact with my gut.

I grinned and then she stepped away, knowing she wouldn't win, and she wouldn't. I would make sure of that.

"Max, I am going to keep you away for now," Lissa said, watching my reaction. "I'm going to leave you here, and you'll find a way to survive; you always do."

"So where you going? To swoon Fang's little microscopic heart? You won't have to work so hard on that one, you red headed freak."

"Watch who you call a freak, freak."

I grinned. "I'm not the one planning a sick plan to get a guy without just going up to him and asking him. It wouldn't have mattered if I was there or not; he would've said yes, even if I was there."

"He would've said it to make you jealous, not that he actually wanted to."

"But don't you think if you waltz right up to him, he'll connect two and two together?"

She grinned. "You see, Max, you never learned my skill. I can clone anyone I want. And I am going to clone you."

I rolled my eyes. "Good luck," I called sarcastically as she walked out of the room and outside.

She didn't know Fang very well, and he would figure out exactly what was going on. He would know. He wasn't some mindless fool. He was someone who was very quick witted and he knew when something was up. He would figure it out…

Wouldn't he?


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

ULTIMATE:

Looking out the window, sitting in the hotel, having no idea where the new-to-you sister went is something that was agonizing. She was missing. I just knew it. Something had happened. Fang had gone after her, but I didn't think he could find out where she was. He doesn't know her as well as he thought he did. Plus her captor wouldn't have left any clues as to where he or she had been.

I didn't think I could find it, where she was. I couldn't even fly. I didn't even know I had wings, which was kind of weird, being told you have them, denying it, and then being proven wrong. It was sad.

I got up and paced. Angel came up to me and said, "It'll be all right, Ultimate. Hold on and he'll have her here in no time."

"But how is he going to know?" I asked her in a demanding way, but was too upset to change the tone of my voice. "He doesn't know her as well as he thinks he does, and he has some resentment going towards her right now, even if it is with Sam. How does he know where she is?"

"I don't know," Angel said, not bothering to lie to me. "But he always finds her. Don't ask me how."

"Well, I'll be outside, catching some air."

Angel whispered to only me, "You want to learn to fly, don't you?"

I nodded.

"I'll teach you. It isn't too hard and is mostly instinctual."

I looked down at the six or seven year old girl and I knew I shouldn't be against her. I nodded and went outside, her following right behind.

When we got outside she raised her voice and said, "It's very easy. Here, lean down," she said.

I stood on my knees and I heard my shirt fabric ripping. I knew why she was doing that: it was so that my wings could unfurl and spread out.

"OK, go ahead and spread them," she said.

I took them out hesitantly and they came out. They looked beautiful: brown and white blending in together. But I didn't have time to focus on that now.

In the next ten minutes, she and I were flying, off to find my sister. I was against her going, with her being such a young age, but she was useful. She could guide me to where I needed to go, so I trusted her.

I just hope that isn't a false trust.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

MAX:

I watched her go, seeing a flash of my hair behind her as she changed. I couldn't see anything more than that because the door closed. I wasn't sure I wanted to see it, anyway.

I looked up at the ceiling. It was dark and damp and depressing. There was water dripping down, creating a circle of crystals around me. Well, they were just water drops that had sunlight reflecting off of them, but it looked like crystals.

I paced back and forth as far as the chains would let me. I had to plot a way to get out of here, and maybe Lissa's demise while I was at it.

I thought about Lissa. I thought that she was Sam's equal. Not as in pairing together, but more like they were the same. Sam was kind and trusting and easily fun to be around when you gave him the chance. I didn't understand why she wasn't his equal in that sense. My first impression of the two, when I put them together, was that they were both the same level. Apparently Lissa had more of a mean streak than I figured.

And then I thought about Sam. Why did I ever think he was against us? He was so kind and caring and loving and smart as well as wise in what he did and said. He was pure. I didn't understand how for one second I could think of him as a traitor. I didn't understand how I could even like him at this point. Not that I don't like him, but I mean that all that I thought about him before…how could I actually like him after all that time when I hated his guts?

Sam is a really nice person. I could feel myself going all mushy and I knew I had to get a grip on myself. I know who I am and I shouldn't be this emotional over a _guy._ I mean, sure over my flock, over my mom…

I knew Mom didn't mean anything personal when she defended Jeb. She had her reasons and I had to respect that, but it hurt when she defended him instead of me. It was vain and stupid and I deserved a punch in the gut for it, but it was hard not to feel what you truly feel.

And then Fang. What was I going to do about him? I knew I would see him again, I knew I would have to face him. Maybe he and Lissa (who was pretending to be me, and probably failing) would be a couple. Who knew? Maybe he would like her more than me, and I would like that…_if_ she deserved that. I would be happy for him to move on and find someone else. It would be easier for all of us.

I guess I needed to break out of here. I looked around this place to see what I could use to break these shackles on my ankles, and of course there was nothing. No, that would be too _easy_, wouldn't it?

I wondered if I could reach Angel.

_Angel? Angel, can you hear me?_

Nothing. Drat.

Vexed (see, I can use bigger words than just "mad"), I paced back and forth some more and tried to figure out a way out of here. I looked at the shackles on my ankles and found that there was actually a little hole in each of them for a key. Huh. Well, that could certainly work to my advantage…if I could find the key.

Looking around the place I was bound (oh, I forgot to tell you, didn't I? I'm actually in some kind of abandoned building that was damp and cold. It was a little dark, but it looked like it was stone that the building was made out of and it was grey, which was the usual color for it.), I tried to find the key. I looked all around the little confinement I was in. There was a window a little above me that I couldn't reach, but I could probably reach it with my wings.

I spread my wings out and flapped carefully, my body facing the window and flew up a little, but then I couldn't get all the way up because of my shackles, but then I had an idea, but I knew it would hurt unless I could stop myself quick enough.

Gathering all of my will, I suddenly tried my supersonic speed, and man it got the shackles off all right, but then I couldn't stop myself fast enough and I hit my head on the ceiling and I fell down.

I hit my back on the cold floor and I barely managed to keep my head from hitting the hard floor, but I did and I didn't pass out.

Staring up at the ceiling, it took me a minute to figure out that I had to make my way for the door. I got up, and then I looked at the door, and tried to open it, but it was locked.

I stared at it for a moment before I knew that I would have to work hard to break it unless a miracle happened, and it just so happened that one did.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

FANG:

I was flying in circles, I realized after a while, and I wasn't getting anywhere near my goal. I had passed this tree like five times without actually recognizing that I did. What was wrong with me, I wondered.

I tried another direction again. I wondered if I could catch her scent, but I didn't even remember to look at the tree before it was too late and pointless to go back. It was pointless to go back because I would find my way back there without meaning to. And I wondered why that was. Maybe there was something that I forgot something important or I didn't catch something that I needed to.

I was scanning the ground for her, but I didn't have a chance at finding her. There were too many people down there. There was some kind of event going on today, but I couldn't remember the date today. I hadn't been on my blog for a while, because of problems that don't really need to be stated more than once.

It was getting dark and I needed to get to the others, to let them know she was missing and then maybe getting the Dr. to help me. I wasn't sure if Jeb was worth trusting, but she was his daughter after all. I must've looked like a donkey's behind for the last few days. I was crazy with jealousy that I didn't realize the actions I was taking would be hurtful to others, especially Maximum.

I didn't know what made me, but I looked strait ahead…and stopped cold.

"Hey, Fang," Max said.

I looked at her, puzzled. She was smiling, like she was seeing the sun for the first time. I didn't understand what was going on.

"Where have you been?" I asked, almost exploding at her.

"Just around," she said as she shrugged. "I was too upset to think clearly, to think about the flock, and I wandered off for a little bit. Sorry I worried you, Fang," she said, sounding very sincere.

"Tell that to the others," I growled. "We got to get back before they worry about you too much."

She sighed and said, "Yeah, it's probably for the best."

"What's wrong?" I asked, a little gentler than I did before.

"Nothing, nothing," she mumbled.

"Max, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. It was wrong of me, but just know you can still talk to me."

She came closer to me, until she was right in front of me. I looked at her, confused, but she said, "I just need you for a sec."

I crumpled my eyebrows in confusion and before I knew what she was doing, or her intention, she was kissing me.

My eyes opened wide and I saw her eyes were closed and they seemed happy. The eyelids were relaxed and she had a small smile on her lips that were on mine.

What about Sam, I wanted to ask. You still love Sam, why are you doing this to me?

But then I didn't know what possessed me, but I was kissing her back gently. And then I went a little faster until we were both panting for breath.

"What the heck was that?" I panted after we were done. "What about your boyfriend, Sam?"

She shook her head. "I wasn't thinking strait, Fang," she said sadly. "I thought it was the real thing, but it wasn't. I don't know what I was thinking…" she trailed off.

"But, Max," I said, struggling with this. I wanted to badly to believe it, but I knew it wasn't true. "Angel said you two were meant to be. Why are you not going with that now?"

"I don't know what Angel was thinking when she said this," Max said slowly. "But I don't like Sam the way I like you, Fang. You are the only one for me."

"You're choosing me?" I asked, remembering the last time I asked her that.

She nodded.

I nodded slowly. "Let's get back to the others. I am sure they are wondering where we are."

"Let's," she agreed and held my hand as we made our way back.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

MAX:

I didn't know two seconds ago how I was going to get out of here with the door locked, but if I flew into it at my fastest speed….Of course the door was thick and wood, but I was sure I could knock it off of its hinges with one good bash, but if I couldn't, then I would probably find another way, but I sure hoped I didn't have to find another way that would take me forever.

Sighing heavily, I ran back to the very opposite of the room and unfurled my wings. My eyes narrowed into slits and my back was bent squared and tense with the reflexes that were natural for me. I growled, turning my lips into a snarl.

Wondering why I was doing this? Anger usually made me faster.

I ran and took off, and then flew as fast as I could. OMG! I wanted to scream. It hurt like hell. I _never_ recommend anyone trying that, no matter what the situation. OW!

But on the plus side the door was able to crash down and I tumbled outside. It was pavement I tumbled on and my head already hurt enough as it was.

I stood up and I felt dizzy. I looked for a tree or building or something for support and I found the cold hard stone of the building and I leaned on it while my head tried to collect itself together.

Ugh…I wanted to groan. I felt like I was going to throw up, my stomach heaved and I was lightheaded. I leaned over slightly and threw up. I gagged and threw up a whole lot, even though I haven't had a meal in a while.

My lightheadedness didn't go away and I leaned over the opposite side and I ended up crumpling to the ground. I breathed in and out deeply and slowly and I felt like I was hanging on by a thread.

My ears were ringing hollowly and my vision was going blurry. I couldn't hold on. Every sense I had in me told me to fight, every sense in me told me not to give in, but the dark was enveloping me and I had to. I couldn't hold on…

And I fell into blackness that was only blackness and nothing more.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

SAM:

I searched high and low for Maximum and I couldn't find her and I couldn't pick up any thoughts from her. I wished I had a stronger connection with her. That would make all of this so much easier.

I was scanning the ground. Every now and then I thought I saw her, but it wasn't her. There was always one feature missing from the people who looked like Max. It would be the hair color, the eye color, the way they held themselves; they were in a crowd when she wouldn't have been…

I tried to think like Lissa, trying to figure out where she would hide Max. I had no idea what Lissa would think was a suitable place for Maximum. She had never had any thoughts that were ever related. I would've caught on and she knew this. She was smart and cunning, I gave her that, but I wouldn't give her anything else, especially Maximum.

And I wondered why she would've taken Max. There was nothing for her to gain with Max. There was only one thing I could think of and it made sense. It was something that I wouldn't put pass Lissa. She was the kind of person who would do something like this: she most likely took Max out of the picture because Lissa liked Fang and she was jealous of Max. She was jealous of Max and Fang was jealous of me. It was a ring of jealousy. The only ones who weren't were Max and me. She was the kind to get jealous, Max was, but she would've learned that by liking me that there was no reason to be jealous.

And there was no reason. She was good and pure and there was no reason for jealousy to eat her alive. It was eating Fang alive and it was eating Lissa alive. Heck, maybe they deserved each other. Max wouldn't like me to think like this, so I stopped that thought in its tracks and tossed it out.

Max was so good and pure…I could understand why Fang would want her, and I really wasn't surprised. Anyone who had any sense would want her.

I wondered if Ultimate had some connection with Max. It would make sense, since they had so much in common sibling wise.

I wondered if he was in range…

I could pick up his thoughts barely. He was with Angel. Good. I needed to find them and let them know that I was looking for her also.

I flew in their direction and soon came across them.

"Angel," I called. "Ultimate."

They swerved their heads to look at me.

"Hey," I said.

"Sam!" Angel said, coming over to me. "We need your help."

"I know Max is missing and I can't come across anything. Can any of you?"

"No," Angel said, shaking her head. "I can't hear her either. What do you think happened?"

"It was Lissa, I know that much. Lissa kidnapped her so she could get closer with Fang. If she took Max out of the way, Fang would be hers. I just can't find them."

Ultimate looked surprised. I nodded, answering his thoughts. "Lissa likes Fang and Max and Fang used to be a couple and Fang still likes Max, so Lissa would most likely pose as Max and try to convince him that Max doesn't like me anymore."

Angel looked grave. "We're not giving up."

"Of course not, Angel. We would never give up on Max."

"I know you wouldn't because you love her, I know I wouldn't because she cares about me and I care about her, and I know Ultimate won't because he cares and loves her."

I smiled. "She is very lovable."

"Look down there!" Ultimate suddenly said, pointing. "Is that her?"

We both looked down and saw a figure crumpled, passed out on the pavement near an abandoned building, and she was wearing the same clothes that I had seen Max leave with.

"Yes, that's her," I said. "We need to get to her now."

Without another word or thought I took off, going down there at the fastest speed I was capable of.


	46. Chapter 46

_**OK, just letting you know that I usually do Max's POV every other chapter, but since she is passed out for a while, I am going to mix it up very slightly. Thanks for your patients. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 46

LISSA:

This was too easy. I mean, where was the challenge? Getting Fang to believe me was easier than I thought it would be. And I felt happy that he seemed to really care about me. Maybe if I convinced him long enough, I could take off my mask and show him who I really was. Maybe I wouldn't have to hide anymore.

We flew back to the hotel in which I guessed they were staying. Everyone greeted me with open arms, and I pretended to be affectionate and everything, though I didn't really like Fang's (still getting used to that name) adopted siblings.

It was harder to convince Jeb. The DR. seemed to agree right off the bat, but Jeb, I thought, could see right through me though I wasn't sure why he didn't unmask me. He kept giving me weird looks, like he was figuring out a big puzzle, a big piece of the picture. I gazed at him, and then realized that I should've been glaring, but then he looked away and it was too late.

Drat.

Fang didn't come close to me and that worried me slightly, but I was sure that he was just keeping up appearances and we would become public soon enough, once we could convince everyone that "I" didn't like Sam anymore. Good thing that mind reading one isn't here right now. Where was she, and Max's brother? I wondered…

I was a little out of it, trying to pay attention to what was going on around me, but I couldn't really focus.

"Max?" someone asked. "Max?" they asked again.

And it took me a minute to realize they were talking to _me_. I was Max. I looked at the person who was speaking to me and said, "Sorry. What is it?"

"Are you okay?" the little guy asked. I think his name was Gasman.

I nodded. "Just thinking."

The taller one, I think Iggy, said, "Well, that's a first."

"Ha, ha," I said in the same sarcastic tone Max would use.

"Max?" Jeb asked. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Everyone was tense and silent.

I knew I could glare and refuse him. Max had some ill placed anger at him, so I could act the part if I wished. But I don't know why, but I didn't want to, so I said, "Fine," bitterly and followed him.

Fang started to come after me, but Jeb said, "No, just Max please," and Fang fell back. He squeezed my hand once, and then I went out after Jeb.

Sighing once we were outside, he shut the door and I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Max," Jeb said. "Or should I call you Lissa?"

"How did you know?" I whispered.

"I know my daughter better than you think, and you don't act anywhere close to her. Now I am only going to ask once: where is she?"

"I don't know," I lied, staring Jeb strait in the eyes.

"BS, Lissa. We both know the truth. Now please tell me. She is very vital. She is very important."

"You want to know the truth?" I spat at him. "I poisoned her. She's going to be passed out for quite a while. She will probably die within a day or two. There, you happy?"

"You shouldn't have done that, Lissa. Now you're going to know the consequences of messing with my family," he said, his hands in fists and his eyes playing a deadly game.

I tensed and prepared for the fight that would kill Jeb, Max's father, for good.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

MAX:

I woke up with my head feeling hard and heavy like a bowling ball. My stomach was sicker than it had ever been. Ugh, I felt so horrible. I rolled over to throw up again, but I wasn't on the pavement anymore. I barfed my brains out and then looked around me.

I looked up at the sky, and I could see Sam's face, worry and fret etched on his skin. He looked down at me, obviously relieved that I was awake, but worried about why I was barfing, I was sure.

It took me a minute to realize we were flying. Well, Sam was flying and he was carrying me. I felt so sick and horrible. I didn't know what had happened. I couldn't remember a thing right now.

"Max?" Sam whispered, gazing down at me. "Are you all right?"

"No," I moaned. "Please shoot me now."

Sam looked worried and he said, "I would never do that, no matter how much you beg me, Max."

"So you're letting me live through this pain, then? Which is better?"

"Having you alive is better than you being dead, Max," Sam said quietly. "I'm going to take you to the School and see what they can do to help you. I don't think you have the stomach flu."

"I don't think so, either," I wheezed. "Too painful and sickening for that."

"Don't worry, Max," Sam whispered, "we'll get you better, but you have to hang on for me. Can you do that?"

"I'll try," I said sarcastically, barely managing to get it out.

"Angel?" Sam asked. "Can you telepath the others and let them know where we'll be, or you can go get them."

"I'll get them and let them know," she sighed. I could tell she didn't want to go.

And it was then I realized that it was _Angel_ he was talking to.

"Angel!" I wheezed. "You're okay!"

Angel smiled. "Of course I am, Max, but we need to get you fixed. I don't like the color you are."

"Don't worry about me, little Angel, worry about the others. Lissa went disguised as me and I think Fang fell for it. Someone has to tell them the truth, and I think it'd better be you. Only you have the power to know that for certain."

"All right," she said, looking like my little trooper. She smiled very slightly. "Saving Fang from the pretend Max is not going to be too much of a challenge for me, I am sure. Love you, Max."

"Love you too, Angel."

"Ultimate, are you coming with me to save the others from your pretend sister, or are you going to stay with Sam and Max?" Angel asked.

Ultimate was here?

"I'll stay," he said, close by my side now. As close as he could be.

"Ultimate…" I said, my head swirling. It was then I pieced it all together. "You can fly! Since when?"

"Angel taught me," Ultimate admitted sheepishly. Why, I had no idea.

"Good girl, Angel, sweetie. Go save Fang for me."

"I will. I'll let them know where you are going to be."

"Bye, sweetie," I said, barely getting the words out, my head spinning too fast and my head feeling lightheaded. My breaths couldn't come in fast enough for me to get the right amount of oxygen my air sacks needed.

I didn't know if she left or not. I closed my eyes and fought off the nauseous feeling. I felt like I was going to hurl again.

"We're almost there, Max," Sam said gently. "Just a little longer."

"How did you know…how to find me?" I asked, not hearing my own voice.

He heard it though and I could barely make out his response over the hollow ringing in my ears.

"She didn't show up two days ago when she was supposed to and I was sure, though I have no idea, that it was connected to you, so I went and searched for both of you, and then I met up with Angel and Ultimate, who were searching for you as well, and it was Ultimate who found you."

"Thanks…Ultimate," I managed to get out before I had to turn over and barf again. I felt like all of my insides were leaving me.

"We're here," Sam said. "Let's get you in there."

He ran as fast as he could, but he held me in just the right way in which I didn't feel any of the bouncing that I was sure my body was doing.

I was barely aware of Ultimate by me, and then the lights swirling over my head as I was placed into the too familiar room.

"She's vomiting, light head, shortness of breath, her stomach is reacting horribly, and she can't hear too much of anything, having a hollow ringing sound in her ears," Sam said. "What's wrong?"

"It was Lissa who did this?" a scientist asked.

There must've been some confirming answer, because what the scientist said next was scary, and if you don't believe me, wait for it.

"She's been poisoned, and she is going to die very soon unless we can quickly get in her stomach and get the poison out."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

ANGEL:

I was rushing back to the others as fast as I could. Who knew what was going on with Lissa and Fang, or what was happening with the others, if they believed her or even did what she said, just like you had to do with the real Max.

Seeing Max like that…so weak and horrible looking, as well as fatigued and sick…I wanted to _murder_ Lissa. I was sure that it was her doing, and I would know more once I got to her. I had to hurry though. I didn't know what true horrors laid ahead, but I was sure going to find out.

When I got back to the hotel, what I saw had me reeling: Max (well, Lissa) and Jeb were fighting. And it looked like Lissa was winning. She had Jeb almost gone now. Not unless someone acted to stop her, and I knew who could do the job.

_Fang!_ I shouted at the top of my mental lungs. _Fang!_

_ Angel?_ he asked, confused. _What's going on?_

_ Come outside, quick! Just trust me! Bring Iggy and the Dr., and my brother, too._

It took a moment, but all of them went outside and what they saw surprised them. It took Fang a single moment, but then he was running to Lissa and putting his arms around her waist and hauling her back away from Jeb. Lissa was struggling against him, shouting, "You did this to yourself! See what happens when you mess with me!"

Jeb was down on the ground. The Dr. ran to Jeb as fast as she could and started to look over him again. Jeb was still alive and he was whispering to the Dr.

The Dr. swerved her head to glare at Lissa and Lissa looked abashed, as if she knew what was being said. The Dr. had her hands in fists and she started to stand up, but Jeb put his feeble hand around her wrist and stopped her. She looked down at him and sighed.

"What's going on?" Fang demanded.

"Fang," Lissa said, deciding to tell the truth. "I'm not Max. I'm Lissa."

And then she transformed back to herself, and she said in her own voice, "I'm sorry," and tried to run off.

Fang grabbed her wrist and landed a sock right in her face. He let her go and she ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

"Wait, if that wasn't Max, then where is Max?" Gazzy asked.

"Max is in trouble," I said, landing beside him. "Sam took her back to the School because Lissa—"

"I'm going to murder Sam!" Fang shouted, starting to go towards the School.

I stopped him. "Listen to me! Lissa poisoned her and now she is dying! Sam is saving her! Don't go killing him when he's the only one who cared enough to actually find her and try to get her better. She only has a day or two to live."

"How do you know this?" Jeb asked, standing up slowly.

"I know this because you're thinking it," I snapped. "Lissa told you this, and Max _is_ sick. She is doing horribly. Sam may be the only hope she has at this point, guys. Jeb, I need you to go with me to the School to see how she is doing. We can't bring everyone. The rest are just going to have to sit tight for now."

"I can't even drive," Jeb said.

"Then the others can come, but can't go in. We don't have time to debate this!" I said. "Max is close to dying and she needs us! Let's go!"

And without waiting for anyone else, I took off into the air.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

MAX:

Let me tell you, being knocked out for two days while some sick scientists dissect you and then get all the poison out of your system is not a picnic. It is actually kind of sick.

When I woke up, I was immediately hungry and dehydrated. I felt my head swimming, but I knew I wasn't sick anymore. It just felt all wrong. I didn't like it, but there wasn't anything I could do about it.

I sat up and looked around me. I was at the School; I knew the smell anywhere. I didn't remember much, only that I was sick and that I was getting better.

"Max, how are you feeling?" Sam whispered, holding my cold hand in his.

"Hungry and thirsty," I said, smiling slightly.

"There's some food for you here, but let's have you wake up a little more first. Here's some water, though."

Sam gave me a big water bottle and I drained it with one very long pull. It tasted horrible, but I would manage. It tasted kind of stale, like having water after you wake up from sleeping for eight hours and your throat is dry. Ugh. But it was satisfying at the same time.

He held my hand and said, "There are some visitors. Would you like to see them?"

"Sure," I said. "But stay, please."

He smiled slightly and said, "If you want me to."

"I do."

"All right, I'll let them in."

Sam strode out of the room and I watched after him with a sense of longing in me. I knew staying with him is impossible, but I wished with all of my heart that I could stay with him. I wished I didn't have to leave him. He cares about me so much…and I care about him, too. I couldn't deny that now. I knew I would want him for as long as I lived, but I also knew it was impossible and that it wasn't worth hoping for.

But I wouldn't leave my flock. I wouldn't go in another direction without them. They needed me. I couldn't let them down. Even if I left them with Fang I didn't think I could bear it.

Sam came back in the room, followed by…Jeb and Angel. Angel immediately ran to me and threw herself into my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck and burrowing her head in my chest.

I laid my head on hers and breathed in her heavenly scent. She always had this wonderful scent to her. She whispered, "I thought I was going to lose you, Max."

"Never," I told her, vowing to her right then and there that I would never lose her and I would never make her lose me. "Don't you know me well enough to know that I would never leave you?"

She sniffed and said, "Yeah, but I was just so worried."

"You don't have to worry about me, sweetie. All you have to worry about is yourself. I'm fine."

She sniffed again and she remained silent for a while. It took me a minute to realize she was asleep.

Jeb came over and patted my arm. "I'm sorry. I was going to inform you all about what happened, and I should've told you before anyone else so it wasn't misrepresented. Please, Max, could we call a truce for now, at least."

I looked at him, and I realized that all my anger at him wasn't justified. Sure, he betrayed us, but he had all of our safety and intent at hand. It wasn't any betrayal, not really. It was more like a protective thing. He was just protecting us.

Sighing, I said, "Sure, Jeb. For now, at least."

I held out the hand that wasn't wrapped around Angel, and I shook his hand. He smiled very, very slightly and said, "I love you, Max. I'm sorry about all of this."

"It wasn't your fault," I sighed. "Don't be sorry."

It was then I looked at him and I gasped. "What happened to you?"

"Lissa and I fought, and she got the better of me. It's nothing."

"I hope Mom took care of you."

"She did the best she could, under the circumstances."

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, a little panic leaking into my voice.

"Nothing's wrong," Jeb assured me quickly. "She's just very tired, and so is your flock. They're all asleep out in the car."

"I've must've kept them up for a long time," I said.

"It wasn't your fault, Max. Don't worry about it."

"When do I get out of here?"

"They're saying to give it another day. They want you to heal and recover before you move."

I nodded. "All right." I sighed. Then I asked, "How's Ultimate?"

"Matt?" he asked. "He's worried about you, but he's fine."

"Matt is his real name?" I asked.

Jeb nodded. "We weren't intending him to be an experiment, but I guess the School had other plans."

"Tell me something," I said. "Did you know about Ultimate being in the School this whole time? You worked in the School, so I'm sure you knew he was here."

Jeb looked me in the eyes, and then sighed. "Yes, I knew he was here at the School, but there wasn't anything I could do to help him. Getting him involved with you would've messed everything up, but I knew I wouldn't forget him. I was already planning on coming back to get him. Anne Walker told me how he was being harder and harder to handle, and then she said that she was going to tell you about him, so I let her."

"But why couldn't you at least be there for him after all this time?"

Jeb sighed. "I was too busy working with your guys' case that I didn't have time for my son," he admitted in a whisper. "I know it is selfish of me, but I can't do anything to change it, and I plan to tell him this…someday. He deserves to know the truth."

"That he does," I said. "That he does."


	50. Chapter 50

_**OK, just wanted to write a little note before I post the 50**__**th**__**! chapter up. I would like some story ideas, if any of you have any, feel free to share. I am currently a little stuck with this story and if you have some ideas for me, I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks and enjoy!**_

Chapter 50

JEB:

I looked at Max as she closed her eyes and I saw a peace that hasn't been with her for quite a while. I smiled slightly, liking the look on her face, when she lets her guard down for a second to where she isn't worried all the time or mad, but just peaceful.

Soon she was snoring. It was a light snore that wasn't like a chainsaw ripping during a church service.

Sam looked at me from beside Max and he said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

"I want to be there for your daughter. I know she wants me to be there, too, but I can't give her that. There would be too much conflict. I wish that I could help her when she needs it, I wish I could be there when she's happy, or when she's sad or angry so I could help her through it, but I can't, and it kills me."

"You were there two days ago," I reminded him.

"I know, and that was an exception, but what if you all leave to a part where I won't be as close as I was last time? It hurts to know I can't be there for your daughter like I want to be, Mr. Batchelder. I want to be able to help your daughter through thick and thin and I can't and I am sorry."

"I understand, Sam," I said, eyeing him levelly. "But the thing is that though I would love for you to be there with Max, she and I as well as you know it is impossible. She won't stray from her path, which is with her flock, and Fang would never let you back in. But don't worry Sam. If she is in deep trouble, I know how to reach you. But just know that she has a lot of support from our end, and since Lissa is no longer going to be a problem, not too much can endanger her that way. Sure there'll be others, but she is capable of handling anyone."

"I know, I know," Sam sighed. "I heard about you calling Anne Walker and letting her know. That was a smart move. Lissa is going to be in a lot of trouble for that."

I nodded. "There'll be a lot of trouble for her if she dares to try to mess with Maximum again."

"She won't," Sam said. "I'll make sure of it."

"Yeah, well, we can only hope that good comes for Max at this point. Being public for so long, it won't be long before people come in and try to make a big mess of things."

Sam nodded. "I wasn't too pleased with it, either."

"Well, what's done is done and there is no use worrying over it."

"There was one other thing I wanted to share with you, Mr. Batchelder."

"You can call me Jeb, you know."

"Yes, sir."

I rolled my eyes in my head.

"I just want you to know that if she ever needs me, or if anyone else needs me, let me know and I'll be there as soon as I can."

I nodded. "We might need you someday, Sam. You came in handy these last two days."

Sam nodded. "I just hope that Max will be all right now."

She will be, eventually, I thought. Once everything settles down, it will be all right again.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

MAX:

I woke up to the sound of Jeb and Sam talking. It surprised me that they were talking about me, but I knew it shouldn't be surprising.

"There was one other thing I wanted to share with you, Mr. Batchelder," Sam said, and I wondered what he said before I woke up. I was dying of curiosity.

"You can call me Jeb, you know," Jeb said, his voice gruff.

I wanted to slap him.

"Yes, sir."

I smiled in my mind. Sam was always like that: wanting to be polite. It was nice.

"I just want you to know that if she ever needs me, or if anyone else needs me, let me know and I'll be there as soon as I can."

This killed him, I realized right then and there. Being away from me kills him. I wish I could change things so he could be with us, but I knew it was impossible, that nothing could change it. I would never give up my flock. That was something that was sacred to me, and everyone knew it. There was no way I could live without them.

"We might need you someday, Sam. You came in handy these last two days," Jeb said, bringing me out of my reverie.

"I just hope that Max will be all right now," Sam sighed.

I'll be fine, I wanted to tell him. There is no use worrying over me. I'll be fine. Of course I didn't want them to know I was hearing all of this. It made it seem kind of…intrusive. So I kept mum and just stared at my eyelids while seeing visions of gumdrops dancing in my head. No joke. Seriously, I mean, who sees _that_?

"Well, I might as well get the others," Jeb said. "Time they came in to see how she's doing, if they are awake, that is."

"All right," Sam said.

I heard Jeb walk out of the room.

I felt Angel still sleeping, her breath coming out evenly, showing she was still asleep. I sighed in my head. My baby was going to be all right as long as I am with her. I didn't like it that she worried about me. I should be worrying about her, not the other way around.

Sam came to my side and said, "Time to get up, sleepy head."

"Ugh," I said, playing along. "Why'd you have to wake me up?"

"Ha, ha," Sam said, chuckling. "You weren't asleep; I could hear your thoughts listening in on our conversation."

I blushed slightly and said, "Fine, you win. I wasn't asleep."

"You weren't being intrusive," he said now, and I opened my eyes to eye him warily. "I understand that you were curious, I mean, I would be as well. But you don't have to feel bad, or ashamed of it. I would never care if you listened in to all of my conversations because if it makes you happy, I would let you. Of course if it did the opposite, I might make an exception to that rule."

I looked at him and saw that there was no deception in his eyes, no hint of a lie in them. I sighed and then complied. "Thanks, I guess. I needed to hear that."

"I know," he said, not anywhere near boastful or proud of himself. "I said that for that exact reason and I did mean it as well," he said, listening in on where my thoughts were going.

I nodded. "Thanks."

We were silent for a minute, and then I asked, "What are you going to be doing now? I mean, I think we are leaving here and probably not coming back. What are you going to do now?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, to be perfectly honest. But I will always be thinking of you, Maximum Ride."

I smiled, and then I had to frown because I knew I couldn't put off the part of the conversation that I most didn't want to bring up because I didn't want to see him hurt, but I had to know.

"Sam? Does it hurt you to be away from me? Answer honestly, please."

He looked into my eyes, searching for if I was serious or not, and seeing as I was, he nodded and then said, "Yes."

I could see the hurt in his eyes, the trying to keep happy expression, but I could see that it hurt him more than I could ever comprehend.

"It is just hard," he said, explaining. "I don't want to be away from you because I would never know how you were, or if you needed me, or if something was wrong and there was no one there to help you through it. It agonizes me, but I keep a good face, trying to hide it from you, so you aren't hurt. I guess you saw right through me, though." He sighed.

"I don't want to see you hurt," I whispered. "I don't want to hurt you."

He rubbed my arm soothingly. "Don't worry about it," he said, smiling slightly, trying to cheer me up, no doubt.

"Come here, Sam," I said.

I tried to raise myself up, without waking Angel, and he squatted down so he could be at my level, to look me in the eyes, but I slowly leaned in closer, not sure of myself. I didn't want to hurt him further. I didn't want to cause him pain.

He said, "If you don't want to, it is fine. There is no need to rush it. I will not rush—"

"You talk too much," I said as I lightly placed my lips on his.

At first it was a slow and tentative kiss, the one where you are not sure if it is the right thing to do, if the other person wants it, but then, slowly, it built up a little more, and then he held each others arms and made it last a little longer.

A gasp made him pull away, and we looked to see who it was, and all I could think was, _Oh, crap._


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

FANG:

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Surely I was dreaming a horrible nightmare. I couldn't believe this. I thought that there was no romance, no need for kissing and stuff, but one look at them and I couldn't hold back the intake of breath that escaped me and made noise. It was everything I could do not to throw a punch at Sam right then and there.

Sam, hearing it, pulled back immediately, and when Max saw me, panic rose in her eyes slightly and made me even madder. And why should I be mad? I asked myself. Why did it matter?

But I knew the answers: it mattered because it was what Max wanted. He wouldn't have done it without her consent, and she _wanted _it. She didn't want me anymore. At one time she had chosen me, but not now. She chose _Sam_.

Right in that moment, I knew I hated Sam. I _hated_ him. At first it was just jealousy, but not it was cold and pure _hate_. Right in this moment, without thinking rationally, I wanted him _dead_ I was so consumed with rage.

I looked strait at Sam, my hands clenched into fists.

"Could we talk outside, Fang?" Sam asked calmly. Why that snob. I wanted to hurt him and hurt him good. How could he be so _calm_ when he knew what was going on with me? How could he not _care_?

Of course that was vain thinking and I knew I needed to stop it right there in its tracks. I didn't want to be vain. I just wanted to be the old me, the one who loved Max without an ounce of jealousy, the one that was laid back, who could take on anything, the one who could go on his blog and know everything was falling into place, knowing that with the youth of America and around the world we would win. I wish I could be that Fang again. I wanted it more than anything.

"Fang?" Sam asked again.

Without another word I stalked past everyone and walked outside, Sam following behind me, but at a distance. What, was he a coward? Did he need _his_, (I growled the word in my mind), precious Maximum to save him?

"No, Fang, I am not a coward," Sam said sadly. "I just don't want to hurt you anymore. I want you to be okay."

"Why is that? Don't you hate me?" I growled, facing him, tensing and leaning forward.

Sam shook his head. "I don't hate you but you hate me."

I nodded. "Yes," I growled. "I do."

Sam nodded. "I know. I wish I could help you out in some way, and that was very inescusable, what I did in front of you. Had we both known, we wouldn't have. But it was what she needed. And if she needed it, I would not deny her that."

"You wanted it too!" I shouted.

Sam contemplated that. "Maybe I did," he said at last, "but it was not a necessity. It was just something that would be nice, but I didn't need it, I didn't have a hunger for it, like you do."

I was shaking, vibrating with anger now.

"Don't take it the wrong way. Almost every male has the same thing."

"Why don't you? Are you _special_?"

"No," Sam said sadly, very gravely. "I am not. I am ordinary for a bird kid. You want to talk about special, look at Maximum, look at Angel, and look at you, even. Fang, the reason I don't have to kiss her all the time is because I care about her in a special way, a way that only wants her happiness and nothing else from her. Sure, the kiss was nice, I will admit, but it isn't something that I sought out; it wasn't something I needed to have. It was something that she needed however. I cannot deny her anything she wants now. If she wanted you, I would not stand in the way. I am not possessive over her. What we have is a pure thing. And you will know when you find your soulmate."

"Who is she?" I wondered out loud, lost in my thinking.

Sam shook his head. "I wish I knew, Fang. At first I thought it was Lissa, but I don't think I am right. You would've known right away, and you didn't. She would've known right away and she didn't, so I don't think that it is her, but I don't know, I haven't the slightest idea. I'm sorry, Fang."

"Whatever," I spat to the ground.

"You were wondering in the room with Max and Angel why I was so calm, how I could be that way when you were suffering, but I wasn't doing it to torture you, Fang. I was doing it to help Max. If we had fought in there, imagine what would happen. It would stick with her forever. I wouldn't want that, and I don't think you would either."

I glared at the ground in silence.

"We should get back, Fang. Max will get worried."

I followed him without another word.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

MAX:

I looked around the room after they left, feeling a little dazed. I couldn't believe I was that _stupid_. I mean, honestly, would you be that stupid? Kissing Sam in front of Fang was unforgivable and something that I wouldn't do again. I would make sure of it. Fang was being better about this than I thought he would be, to be perfectly honest. I didn't think he would take it so lightly, which is saying something.

Jeb came into the room, followed by the rest of my flock and my mother. She came in with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Max. I'm so sorry," she kept saying over and over again, hugging me.

I _hate_ emotions, as I have said before. I didn't like them and I didn't want to have them. And seeing my mother cry over something stupid is something that wasn't my best moment ever. I didn't think she did anything wrong. Sure, it stung, but it wasn't _wrong_ of her. Actually, if I was being honest, which I don't like to do unless I have to, she did the right thing, she was in the right and I was in the wrong. It wasn't her fault.

"It's okay, Mom," I said, not knowing what to say.

Angel woke up slowly, looking around her, kind of dazed. She looked up at me and said, "Hey, Max."

"Hey, Angel."

"Gazzy!" she then shouted and then went over to her brother. She hugged him, and he stood there, not knowing what to do. He looked up at me, panic in his eyes for a second. The reason being was that she was just so _happy_ to see him, and it was encompassing him and he didn't know how to react.

I smiled and motioned for him to hug her, and he did slowly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, and then letting go after a second. He kind of smiled, and then went to stand over by Iggy.

Speaking of Iggy, he was saying, "You sure know how to get kidnapped, Max. I mean, I can't see and I stay out of danger."

"Yeah, well," I snarled, not aggressively, "maybe some of us aren't as full of themselves as you are. Maybe some of us actually save the world, and not try to stay away from the responsibility by wanting to go to the beach or getting a house and staying in it while others don't have a house to stay in."

"Yeah, well," he shot back, "maybe some of us are _practical _thinkers, and know when to stay and when to run."

"Come here, Iggy."

"Oh, no!" he said, backing away. "I know what you're going to do."

"How can you, when you can't even see me?"

"Hey, I can see the white on your sneakers. I know where you are."

I motioned to everyone to be quiet and not to make a sound, and then without any sound I took off my shoes slowly, and then I jumped off the bed and I jumped onto his back and he fell down.

I laughed. "How bout that, huh? Who's the one who can think _practically_, with me getting you _before_ you got me?"

He was on the ground and he rolled me off of him and then looked in my general direction and said, "We'll see who wins this. Arm wrestle. Now."

"You're going to lose," I said, holding out my arm."

"We'll see," he said as he placed his hand perfectly in mine, though I had no idea how he did that.

"One," I said.

"Two," he returned.

"Three!" we both said and we were having our arm wrestling competition that we haven't had in such a long time.

It was a fair fight, with me getting the upper advantage and almost winning, and then it would flip around, and then he would get me almost all the way beat, but then I would get him nearly down, and so on and so forth.

It took five minutes, and finally he surrendered. He ripped his hand out of mine and said, "Fine! You win!"

I grinned, and then I said, "I'm grinning, Iggy."

"Oh, so _I'm_ full of myself, am I?" he asked.

I heard some footsteps approaching, so I lay back down and Iggy went back to where he was standing. I knew who they were before they showed up. I would never forget Fang's footsteps. It was just stuck with me, like everything else about him is.

Sure enough, just another moment later, Sam came back in, followed by Fang, who stopped in the doorway by Iggy and was muttering to him. Iggy nodded now and again, and would look my way and I couldn't place the expression on his face. I didn't understand it. What did _I_ do?

Well, I guessed that he was talking about me kissing Sam. I guess that was what I did wrong. I didn't blame him, but going around and telling everyone was getting on my nerves. But I guess I deserved it.

But one thing I found myself questioning: in the end, when all of this was over, how would I ever know Sam was all right, and him me? I didn't think I could live without knowing he was all right and happy. I wasn't sure…

"There's a way for you to know," Sam whispered in my ear. "I can pick up your thoughts anywhere. Just yours, though. Just let me know, or let Angel know and maybe she could get it across to me, and I'll be there."

"Thanks, Sam," I whispered.

He nodded.

Jeb said, "Let's give Max some time to rest and get some sleep. By tomorrow she should be all right to fly and we can leave."

Everyone shuffled out of the room, Sam second to last. He kissed the palm of my hand gently and walked out of the room.

Jeb looked at me for a second, and then said, "What are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean? I'm staying with my flock."

"That's all I wanted to know."

And with that he left the room.


	54. Chapter 54

Sorry this took so long. Enjoy!

Chapter 54

IGGY:

Darn Max and her ability to beat me at arm wrestling. It was stupid. It honestly was. I didn't understand how I was beat by a _girl._ I know exactly what she would say right about now: "Iggy, why are you being such a sexist pig?"

Of course I would retort, "Well, who's the one being bossy, miss leader pants? Oh, burn."

And it would go on and on.

But now as I walked out of the room and outside, I thought about what Fang had told me. I didn't understand any of it. So Max kissed Sam, big deal. I don't see why it is such a big deal. Well, I guess for Fang it would be. I don't see it that way because Sam is a nice and decent guy. I mean, if he was an a-hole, then I would see the whole reason why that isn't a good thing, but Sam is a cool guy, and he knows right from wrong.

I understood Fang's pain. I felt that same pain before. The girl in Virginia, I liked her. At first it was kind of weird, simply because she was someone who didn't know about me, or what I was, and yet she accepted me. I mean if she knew, she probably wouldn't be around here, especially around me. The minute we left I felt bad. I didn't want to leave her without an explanation. But she probably didn't even miss me, didn't even care.

I sighed as we walked outside.

Fang came up beside me. "You okay, Iggy?" he asked.

I nodded. Yeah, of course I was okay. I was always okay. I was okay with being in the flock, with there being people who would accept me for who I am and all that sappy stuff, but there were some things that I was not okay with. I wanted to see things. I could hear and feel and smell well, but the most vital of the senses I was missing, and because I was missing that, I was also missing out on important things in life, like, what did Gazzy look like? I knew Nudge was a coca color, but I didn't know what she looked like, or how Fang looked. I mean, there was so much I was missing out on, and so much I wouldn't get.

I don't hate life for it. I like to live, because it is the only thing I know, but if I could _see_. That's the only thing I really want at this point. I want to be able to know where I am going. I can navigate, I can hear, I can feel, smell, and taste, but what about my vision? I mean, how in the heck would I ever be able to get my license?

I sighed and looked at where we were going.

"I'll take the kids back to the hotel to get things together," Valencia said. "You can stay here with Max, Jeb." Then she added something so very low that no one but her, him, and the unwanted addition, me, could hear. "Talk to her, and try to gain her forgiveness. She needs you in order to keep everyone together. Without you she will be a wreak. You can do it, Jeb."

He nodded, and then looked strait at me. I could feel his stare, so I looked away from the direction of their voices.

So the Dr. was in on this as well, huh? Well, we'll see how it goes, I guess.

But that's the thing that you never know about: you think one situation will end one way, but it will end a completely different way. How will this one end?


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

MAX:

I woke up with a start. It felt like I had a big weight on my chest and I couldn't get up. Of course I knew I could, that was just how it _felt_. I had just been underwater in Antarctica and about to be drowned by a leopard seal, with me fighting it and losing. I could feel the coldness of the water surrounding me and pushing me down farther and farther into the cold and freezing water. I could feel myself losing temperature. I could feel the ice splinters searing my skin and my eyes closing to prevent all the sea water from getting in and stinging my eyes.

I looked around me and for a second everything was blurry. My eyes had too much water in them, making the dream all the more real. I squeezed my eyes shut and some water gently pooled out.

Sitting up and looking around me was when I remembered where I was and what had happened. Lissa. She had poisoned me. But what I was wondering now was what she had poisoned me with, and how she got her hands on it. It didn't add up. I had thought that maybe she was just misunderstood, kind of like Sam, but I knew she was a freaking nutcase now. How could she not see Fang and I were not together? It was as obvious as the nose on my face!

And then I felt it: eyes staring at me. I looked around me quickly, and then let out a breath when I realized it was Jeb sitting in the corner. He seemed at ease and calm, which I could easily change. I wondered how he could be so calm when he knew I was still mad at him. Had I taught him nothing with all the anger I had shoved his way?

He nodded when he made eye contact with me. "I see you're awake."

"Oh, yeah," I said sarcastically. "It's kind of hard to tell. Only the gifted could see that."

He didn't get mad or yell back at me. Instead he was strangely…relaxed, as if this was nothing more than a simple conversation between two people. Yeah, two people who hated each other and usually their conversations ended up in yelling fits.

"Max," he said after a minute, and then paused, not sure how to go on. He then sighed heavily and said, "Max, I know what I did—letting Anne kidnap you without telling you was wrong, and I messed up, but it was all a test. It wasn't something that I was planning to make permanent, and if it worked, more than one goal could be achieved."

"What are you saying, Jeb?" I asked. "Just spit it out."

"What I am saying is that Fang didn't present it in the right way to you, and that got you mad, and I am sorry that that happened. But—"

"Don't be blaming Fang for this," I stepped in. "_He_ wasn't the one who called Anne and asked her to kidnap me. _He_ wasn't the one who betrayed us. Don't be blaming him."

Jeb shook his head. "I sprang you out of there, remember that."

"Yeah, but then after that you were gone—disappeared. What were we to think when you 'miraculously' showed back up?"

"You all jumped to conclusions way to fast, but here is the reality, the truth, if you will: I did it so that you all could become stronger. I thought that if I left you, you guys could learn the ropes more and I left more for you than anyone out of the flock."

"Go on," I said when he didn't.

"I left so you could take your rightful place as leader of the flock, Max. If I had stayed there, I would've been the leader, and that is not how it was supposed to be."

"Well, Jeb, here is a newsflash for you: we're _people_, we're people that, even though we are not _normal_, we are people who have feelings and other _variables, _and those _variables _cause us to have different reactions to things that cannot be determined. We each have our own _personalities, _our own _individuality, _but most of all, we are not your test kids. We are kids wanting to live a free life. And help save the world," I added on. "But look, my point is this: just because you think we are going to do something, and do it willingly, doesn't mean that it will happen that way. Each of us is different, and each of us, combined, help each other when we need help, because we are a family, and nothing can break the bonds of family once they are securely in tact. But you seem to want to break them."

He shook his head. "You're looking at the smaller picture, Max. I know you can see the bigger picture, but you are blinded by your feelings."

For that I didn't have a retort, so I stayed silent.

Jeb sighed, and said, "All I want to say is that I am sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "Anything else?"

What he said next was something so shocking, that I literally felt the breath _whoosh_ out of me.

"I want to tell you that Fang will be leaving the flock for good. He's thought about your decision with Sam, and he has decided to leave the flock because you chose 'enemy over friend'. His exact quote, I might add. Your mom called me and told me, and he said to tell you goodbye, and that if you ever decide to drop Sam, he'll be back."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

FANG:

"No, Fang, you can't!" Angel said.

"Fang," Iggy said. "Look, I know this may be bad, but—"

I shook my head. I looked over at the Dr. on the phone with Jeb. He would tell Max. I didn't want to have to do it face to face because I didn't want to end on a bad note. Call it being a coward or call it being nice, but I didn't want to have to see her again, and have that last picture of her be one of anger.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have to," I said. "Drop me a line on my blog if that Sam guy decides to leave."

"Fang," Angel said, looking at me. "She isn't going to have Sam stay with us. She is going to be away from Sam because she wants all of us to stay together. Breaking us up is the last thing she wants."

"Think of it," I said with a smile, "as a last gift, from a friend. It's the least I can do."

"Fang, don't go," Gazzy said. He looked up at me and his blue eyes were sad. I didn't want to leave, but I wasn't going to be around Max when she was falling for another guy. I would rather be alone than around people who support her.

"Look, I'll drop in every now and again. It won't be forever."

I turned around and went to the Dr. "You told him?"

She nodded.

"See you all later," I said as if I was going out for a moment and coming right back, but that wasn't the case.

The Dr. put her hand lightly on my arm and said, "Be careful."

I nodded, and took off into the air, into the solitude of being alone.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

MAX:

I stared at Jeb for the longest time, not saying anything. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Surely it wasn't true. Fang wouldn't be that stupid…would he? He knew that I was giving up Sam for the flock. How could he be so blind? How could he not know that I put the flock first—_always?_ How did he not know that?

"I…I gotta go after him," I said, starting to rise once I could think around it. Maybe I could stop him and talk some common sense into him. Having him leave the flock was something that I couldn't think about. If he left, everyone would be out of sorts and things would only go downhill.

Jeb stopped me, blocking my exit.

"Move out of the way, Jeb," I said in a snarl. "I am not playing games."

"Max," he said, still not moving. "Fang is old enough to make his own decisions. He doesn't need you to interfere. He isn't going because Sam is going to be in the flock; he is going because he is jealous and he cannot be around someone he likes but doesn't like him back, Max. It isn't good for _him_ if he stays. See if from his perspective."

And it was then I remembered what the Voice told me: _Everyone has different perspectives on things that are the same thing._

I looked at Jeb, and then backed down. That was something I rarely did, and probably wouldn't do it again. I admitted defeat. I looked at him, and said, "Fine. If Fang wants to be stupid and idiotic, it's fine by me."

Jeb shook his head but said nothing.

"Can I go now? I want to see my flock. Well, most of them at least."

Jeb nodded. "They said we could go as soon as you woke up. You're good to go now."

I nodded and got up. This place was giving me the willies. I needed to get out of here as soon as I could. It felt like the walls were watching me, and they were because there were cameras everywhere.

Jeb led the way outside and I walked a little bit behind him because I didn't want to be too close. I still wasn't sure if I could trust him. He was helping now, but that didn't mean he would always help. He wouldn't always be this nice.

When we got to the car, I said, "I'll follow you. I don't want to ride in a car."

"You have claustrophobia," Jeb noted, as if he didn't know. He knew well enough. "That's fine; just keep a close eye on the car."

I nodded as he got in. I unfurled my wings once I determined that I had enough room. I pushed my feet into the ground and leaped up into the air, feeling a little sick for a moment. My wings hurt from not using them in a while, but I could deal.

I watched Jeb leave, and I followed him, lost in thought. How could Fang be so stupid? Sure he was smart and everything, but for him to be this blind was kinda annoying. I mean, honestly: leaving the flock just because he was being pigheaded about Sam was something that I couldn't wrap my head around.

_Are you scolding him or yourself? _The Voice asked.

Oh, great, I thought. Here we go again. I sighed mentally and asked, _What do you mean?_

_ I mean, are you blaming Fang or are you being pigheaded about Fang not being able to be around Sam?_

For that I had no retort.

_Max, I know that you don't want Fang to leave, _the Voice said softly. _But you got to realize sooner or later that it isn't easy being around someone who doesn't like you the way you like him or her. Think about Fang and not about yourself. _

There was nothing I could say to that, either.

_Max, look at the bigger picture for a moment: Fang leaving isn't the end of the world. Fang leaving could actually teach you a lesson you have to learn. That lesson being what, Max? _

_ Um…I don't know?_

_ Think about it. _

Have I mentioned I hated it when the Voice gives me riddles?

Sighing, I thought about it. Well, Fang left, and what did that teach me? Never to let that happen again? Kill him the next time I saw him? I mean, c'mon!

_Think of the bigger picture Max, _the Voice reminded me again, and for a second I wanted to strangle it.

OK, I sighed. Think. What could this teach me? Fang. I would start with him. I had always depended on him, and I have to face that. He was always my right hand man, the one who helped me when I was stuck. He was the one who had always been there for me, trying to kill an Eraser who had been attacking me, who calmed everyone down when it was too much and I was losing my cool, and he helped me think out my decisions before I made them.

And what would I do without him, now that he was gone? How would I be able to make decisions that were hard, and how would I be able to handle the stress when it became too much? And what about the rest of the flock? How would they be able to handle it?

What would I do now that he wasn't here? And then it hit me, and I could kick myself it hadn't been so obvious sooner: I was so _dependent _on Fang that I couldn't think of doing anything without him.

_Bingo, _the Voice said.

_So…I gotta learn to be more independent? _

_ That's the lesson you can get out of this, _the Voice said patiently. _People aren't always going to be in your life forever. You need to learn to not be so dependent on people, especially those close to you. Yes, it is good to get advice and good to get some input, but if it becomes a constant thing where you are _always_ depending on them, it might not be the best situation to be in. _

I sighed. Of course I knew people would die, that we would have to go away from them sooner or later to keep our true identity secret, but I never thought another flock member would leave us. And that was why it was so hard for me to accept it. It was something that I would've never expected.

_Focus on the goal, Max. Start looking at the bigger picture, and things will become simpler. If you look at the smaller picture, it is going to be more work. _

I rolled my eyes. How many times has this been said to me?

_Listen to it and it may not have to repeated so many times, _the Voice said.

I sighed and focused where I was going.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

FANG:

Feeling the cold breeze on me, it being winter, made me shiver very slightly. I was used to the cold, but try having it at only ten degrees. That was how cold it was where I was going. I knew where I was off to now, and I couldn't tell anyone else because the last thing I need is someone to search for me, even Max.

Max.

Leaving her was hard, but I was a selfish person. I put me before others when I could, and this time I could because she was with someone else. And she could thank me for this because this is like a gift: her getting to be with _Sam_. Ugh. That guy I hated so much it wasn't even funny.

I would be on my own for now, enjoying my own solitude. Plus it gave me time to think about things that needed thinking about. I mean, do you know how long it has been since I have had a Twix? I mean, c'mon. These things need thinking about.

But in reality, I had to think about Max, to make sure I was making the right choice. She trusted Sam, but what if that hope led to her undoing? I mean, sometimes she can be so naïve that it wasn't even funny. She fell for it when Gazzy mimicked any of us.

More than that, I had to think about if Sam was the right one for her. I mean, I still love her. It would be right for me to leave with good grace, but still…

But she deserved someone who was going to be good for her, and if I couldn't be, Sam would have to be. I still hate his guts, but he actually might be good for her…_might._

I didn't have a choice but to accept it. But there was one question that I had to answer, and it was the hardest of them all:

What was good for me?


	59. Chapter 59

Epilogue

MAX:

Sam stood by me, looking out at the view as I was. He held my hand in his warm ones. He smiled at me. "How are you?"

I smiled. "Good. How bout you?"

"Perfect," he said as he stroked my cheek gently, and my cheek warmed up where his fingers traced on my cheek.

He chuckled.

"Full of ourselves, are we?" I asked, but I had to smile.

He laughed. "I'm just happy."

I sighed, and then though for a little while. It had been a year since Fang left us, and part of me agonized over him, wondering if he was all right where he was now, and hopefully he would be safe. I mean, I liked him, and I didn't want any harm to come to him. He was a good friend, and maybe we'll catch up with him sometime.

Sam had come into our flock, as everyone had expected. Fang's going away made room for Sam, and part of me was thankful, but part of me shied away from that in disgust. I didn't like to think of it like that.

At first the flock had been a little hesitant about him, but Angel accepted him right away, as if they were best buds. It made me smile, remembering. But over the course of time everyone had started to accept him into our flock, and now he was one of us.

We were looking over the ocean, seeing the nice sunset. Everyone else was playing down at the beach while I kept a close eye on them. Everything was starting to work out…so far, anyway. It never lasts, though, so I didn't know what to expect.

"Some things don't have to end," Sam murmured to me now.

I nodded. "This sure doesn't," I said as I kissed him for a moment. And in that moment, I was happy, everything falling into place. For now it would be fine. For now I would be happy…

For now.


End file.
